Max the demon fox
by jboy44
Summary: after a fight with the spectal space pirates max's dinoholder gets broken,left for dead by Rex and Zoe how well he survive simple by become a fox demon well half ,Maxxzoe first naruto inuyasha dinosaur king crossover ever,warning lemons, sequel is out
1. Chapter 1

Max crying is eyes out as he watched the time machine took off withh out him and chomp. Left behind by his friends and with his dinoholder busted ( the new dinoholder don't have the stones in them )how is he going to survive in Naruto's time ?

Max on his hands and knees crying '' uu...I..Can't..Believe...they..Left..Me ''

? '' Don't cry young one '' said a sweet and calm female voice

Max turned his head to look at her and was shocked to see a 6 feet tall woman that look to be in her 20 with red hair, fox ears, and 9 fox tails wear a red kimono

?'' don't be scared young one I'm here to help , now tell me your name ''

Max standing up looking at facing her '' you tell me your name first ''

?'' fine my name is yuki kitsune ''

Max '' Kitsune ? ''

? = Yuki '' it means fox demon but don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you now your name ? ''

Max '' Max Taylor ''

Yuki'' well Max I seen all of the fight ( the fight before the story began if you can't tell ) so I know you got left behind by your friends and those nasty aliens kill your mom and dad so I'm going to help you ''

Max '' And how are you going to help me ''

yuki '' I can adopt you but it would mean you'll become a half demon and it would made us blood relatives but you well be human again on a new moon + you'll be more powerful then your dinosaur friends champ but be warning side affects you'll lose same of your humanity and have to follow all of our kind's customs , rule and be overpower by your urges and instincts and if you don't learn to control the older you get the more powerful those feeling will get so do you want my help or not ''

Max stop crying '' Yes I want your help mother ''

Yuki'' Good now stand still son '' she started making hand sign '' Demon Transformation jutsu '' red chakra started coming out of Max's body swirling around it and after about five minutes it stop '' You are now a half demon and officially my son ''

Max shocked as looked at his hands the nails were longer and pointed making his hands resemble claws '' thank you mother but I wish I could see what I look like now ''

Yuki '' theirs a river over there son ''

Max walked over to the river and looked shocked at what he saw, his eyes were now like blood red fox's eyes ,he face has 3 whites on both sides of his face, two brown fox ears replace his human ones , a brown fox tail swaying right to left behind him, he had fang, and he had on new clothes, blue pants, a black long sleeve shirt , the same shoes as Naruto but black, the same hair style as Naruto too and more muscle he's not buff but still he if he took his shirt all the lades around him would pass out

Max '' I can't believe this is me ''

Chomp jumped and bite Max's tail Max screamed in pain and champ let go of his tail

Max '' Champ don't bite my tail again '' he grad his tail look at it to see champ's bite mark glowed red thin healed '' Mother why do I only have 1 tail and you have 9 ''

Yuki '' You see son tails are a symbol of power the more tails you have the stronger you are and you have 1 tail because you are a new demon as you get older you'll get more tails and hit every new tail you become 100% more powerful ''

Max smiled

Yuki '' now it time to go ''

Max '' go were ? ''

Yuki '' to the hidden demon ninja village ''

Max puzzled '' hidden demon ninja village ?''

Yuki '' Yes and as the name implies every one in the village is a demon or half now we don't want to be late son '' and the to kitsune walked off to the village

( bio for the hidden demon village The village was founded by a demon more powerful thin the 9 tailed fox as a base for his demons but demon was killed none knows who the demon is or who killed him but the demons remain and so that the village as a home for all demons and half demons alike END BIO)

As soon as the two got to the gate a red light flashed ( the red light is a scanner, it scanners to tell if you are a demon or half demon and if you aren't you don't get in with out a demon's invite ) the gates open and as the to walked in Max looked around ( it look like the hidden leaf village but the village's symbol is a pair of bat wings ) And as he did he sow two girl half fox demon the two girl blushed as they look back he. Max blushed a little to.

Yuki stop at a big building at the center of the village ( it look like the leaf village Hokage tower )'' We are were son ''

Max look at the tall tower puzzled again

Two demon ninja one look like a dog demon the other one a cat demon

Cat demon '' lady demonkage ( the leader of the village ) who is that boy behind you ''

Yuki '' He is my new adopted son ''

Both demon '' sorry lady demonkage ''

Max '' Mother why do they keep calling you that ''

Yuki '' simply son the demonkage is the leader of the village ''

Max shocked to here his new mom is the leader of his new home the hidden demon village

Yuki '' you two show my son to his new room ''

The demon '' Yes lady demonkage ''

Max arrived at the door to his new room and as soon as he stepped in he heard his new mother voice

Yuki '' Now son you are going to need you rest tomorrow you well start at the demon village ninja school ''

Max '' yes mother '' he laid down on his new bed thinking of all that had happen today He lost his mom and dad, His friends left him for dead, He got a new mother, he became a half fox demon, he living in a ninja village were everyone is a demon or half demon, learned his new mom is the leader of it , and his starting ninja school tomorrow morning.

Chomp squealed like a pig and tell max picked him up and put him on the bed

Max '' well max Taylor is dead and I'm his replacement Max kitsune '' and went to sleep

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Max woke up to be scared by a demonic face '' AAAAAAAA'' to relies it's his refashion

Yuki stepping in to her new son's room '' Son are you alright ''

Max '' yes mother, I'm gist not use to my new face '' (thoughts are underlined) I can't believe I scared myself

Yuki '' Good now you best are on your way you don't want to be late for your first day of ninja school son''

Max Got out of his new bed ran over to the window and jump out of a 10 story window on to a 5 story building one uninjured ( His new mom tolled him all about his new abilities and what chakra is ) and then on to the streets

Max '' Now that was fun ''

Max runs a faster then he ever had (his running at 100 m.p.h) and in no time he stop at gates of the demon ninja school

? '' hello Kitsune '', a boy with two silver wolf ears, silver wolf tail and the same hair style but his hair was silver, wearing black pants, black ninja shoes, black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket

Max '' and you are ''

? '' Silver houkou (it means wolf demon) and you ''

Max '' Max kitsune ''

Silver '' so your the demonkage's new son it's nice to meat you '' holding his hand out

Max '' like wise '' shacking his hand and the next thing he know some one pushed him down to the ground and got on top of him

? '' Hello cutie '' she had long black hair, two black cat ears, one black cat tail and was dressed in all black too '' My name kitty nekomata ( it means cat demon ) and your hotie''

Max '' It's Max kitsune now get off me '' she did

Kitty '' sorry '' in a cute voice making her as cute as she can ' so what class are you in foxy ''

Max '' first was that a joke or were you gist flirting, sec I in class 209 ''

Kitty and Silver at the same time '' Me too ''

Kitty '' May be we'll get to sit together foxy ''

Max '' First I hope not, second are you flirting with me and if so stop it ''

Silver '' We beater get to class ''

and with that the 3 walk in the class room to fine out all 3 of them are sitting together silver in between Max and kitty (we are skipping the school day) after school Max, silver, and kitty got in to a fight with the school bulle (I spelled bulle like this because he's a bull demon) (I'll let you guess what he look's like) (this is my first time righting a fight so be nice) He grabbed Max and throw him throw a wall

Kitty '' Max ''

Bulle'' kitsune think he beater then me kitsune die earth style earth quake jutsu (demons can use jutsu of there elements withh out hand sign) '' a wave of rock raced right towards Max

Max jumped out of the way at the last second and land right behind Bulle and kicked him right in the head and a sec kick in stomach sending him throw the wall

Silver and kitty look on in shock as transform in to his demon form

Bulle '' transform demon form jutsu '' he turn in to a Minotaur and ran right at Max with out thinking he grabbed him by the horns

Max throwing him back by the horns how am I doing this weight what mother was talking about same of my humanity was replace by animal instinct I don't need to think to fight

Bulle '' earth style earth dragon jutsu'' as a stone dragon popped out of the class room floor and shot rocks out of its mouth

Max crossing his arms '' Fox fire shield '' a shield of flames appeared infront of him blocking all the rocks

Bulle run at him again but this time punch Max in the head (He was blinded by his fox fire shield)

Kitty and Silver look on in fear as Bulle now wining this fight

Kitty '' Silver we need to help Max your a wolf demon can't you use gen jutsu '' (tell me if I spell that right)

Silver '' I can and will ''

Bulle stopped attacking Max because all he could see was black (Silver's gen jutsu)

Bulle '' release '' stopping to gen jutsu turning to face Kitty and Silver '' You help kitsune you die '' Running at 1000 m.p.h right at Kitty and Silver But some one stopped him dead in his tracks

Silver, even Bulle looked shocked to see Max standing right infront of them with two tails (the new tail means his powers doubled)

Max throw Bulle throw another wall '' Silver can you any thing beside gen jutsu ''

Silver '' I can use nature style jutsu ''

Max '' can you restrain Bulle ''

Silver '' I can try '' Bulle got up and ran at them

Silver '' nature style vine snare jutsu '' Vine shot off of the grand restraining Bulle

Max '' kitty can you use fire style jutsu ''

Kitty '' I can do black fire jutsu ''

Max '' Thin use all your chakra in a black fire jutsu win I say go got it ''

Kitty '' Got it ''

Max '' Go '' fire style dragon fire jutsu ''

Kitty '' black fire style black dragon fire jutsu '' at the same time as Max

The balls of fire fused in to giant one sending Bulle out of the school building to the village gates (and the fight stared on the other side of the village)

Max '' nice team work gang '' as he fell over

Kitty and Silver ran over to Max and helped him up

Max '' relaxes guys I'm gist tiered ''

? '' Nice work ''

All 3 turned around to see a Shukaku (demon raccoon)

All of them '' We're in trouble ''

The Shukaku '' All 3 of you come with me '' all 3 fallow him to a into the training grand to see him holding off 3 head bands with two bat wing on it

The Shukaku '' from this day on you are all ninja of this village so doing your beast ''

All of them put on there head bands kunine (tell me if I spell that right too) knife holder on there right lag

Max '' but why are making us ninja all we did was kick bulle's but ''

The Shukaku'' that why you are all ninja now, you not only kick his but, but you risked your lives to stand up for the little guy and that's the demon village ninja code, now I'm your new sensei my name is Raln ( R-al-in ) the 6 tailed Shukaku you will all report back here tomorrow at 7:00 am

all 3 went home that night Max lade in his bed thinking of the day ' his first fight' his new friends and team mates becoming a ninja as he went to sleep

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Skip 2 Years The D Team's Return** (what happened in 2 years will be in _Flashbacks in this and late chapters)_

With the D team all of them are smiling accept for Zoe

Zoe crying her eyes out '' we shouldn't have left him ''

Dr.Z '' Will you shut up we're going backing in time to save him '' the time machine lands (2 years late)

All steps out to see the spectral space pirates and soon all of the dinosaurs are out and fighting (I'm not going to right a dinosaur fight in this chapter) but a red chakra blast wiped-out all the dinosaurs. all turned to see a demon that look like Naruto's 4 tails kyuubi from but it's not Naruto it's Max in his demon from

All of them scared and some pp in there pants '' WHAT IS THAT THING ''

It (aka max) let out a terrifying scream and ran off leaving all of them scared out of there minds

the spectral space pirates ran to there ships and the D-team ran back in the time machine all accept Zoe (they landed on a cliff) the cliff she was standing on clasped and as she fell some one with 4 fox tails caught and saved her and the next thing Zoe know she wake up in a room laying on a bed she never seen before

Zoe '' ware am I ''

an unkown deep sexy voice '' in my room Zoe ''

Zoe '' who said that ''

the unkown man" I did '' as he step up as Zoe could seem him (Max now has 4 tails)

Zoe terrified beyond all belief

Max =? '' Relaxes Zoe I'm not going to hurt you ''

Zoe scared '' how do you know my name ''

Max did not answer because champ ran up to him

Zoe '' wait how did you get champ ''

Max tossed her his broken dino holder

Zoe crying '' Max is that you but what happened to you ''

Max '' the short answer is I'm now half demon ''

Zoe cry '' but how we only left a couple of seconds ago"

Max '' it may have been sec. for you but for me it was 2 years ''

Zoe crying more then she had ever in her life '' I told them not to leave you ''

Max '' Stop crying Zoe do you think I'd save you get to hurt you even I'm part demon now and I did wipeout all of the dinosaurs ''

Zoe look at him still crying '' that monster was you ''

Max '' Yes in my demon from it one of the benefits of being a 4 tailed kitsune ''

Zoe crying and puzzled '' kitsune ''

Max '' it means fox demon '' and in a sec. he was on top of her

Zoe blushing as she looked him over OMG HIS HOT well he was always cute but now even it 4 tails and fox ears he's still the most sexiest thing I ever seen

Max'' now Zoe do you wont me to answer all of your questions ''

Zoe hiding her blush '' Yes '' and with at he told her everything, his new mother, new friends,Raln-sensei, his first mission on which he kill a enemy ninja and tanks to a mob of sex crazed female kitsune in mating season him not being a virgin any more that shocked her the most

Zoe still crying as she looking in to Max's now blood red eyes '' you kill some one ''

Max looking in to her eyes '' he tried to kill me first '' as he started to cry himself

(Flashback)

_Max (with 2 tails) watching a ninja of the hidden rain village attacked him and his new friends and was wining_

_Max __it seemed so simple spy on the enemy camp outside the village _

_The rain ninja jumped and Max sow his chance and one the rain ninja land Max was behind him ( if you pass out one you see blood don't read ) ripped the rain ninja's heart out _

_Max fell to his knees cry because he killed some one _

(End flash back)

Zoe '' I'm sorry ''buried her head into his chest crying her eye out

Max raping his arms and all 4 of his tails around her '' you have nothing to be sorry about Zoe''

Zoe '' but '' he cut her

Max taking her chin in to his hand forcing her to look him in the eye '' but nothing Zoe Now stop crying I can't stand to see the woman I love cry '' holding her tight

Zoe shocked '' You love me ''

Max '' I've loved you ever sens I first saw you '' and thin he kissed her lips the kiss was short but loving

Zoe '' I love you too Max '' as buried her head back in his chest hiding the blush on her face and still crying

Max '' it's ok Zoe '' holding her close conferring her tell she fell asleep in his arms

Max looking at the girl asleep in his arms thus this means she's my girlfriend now

And soon he to fell asleep holding Zoe tightly in his arms

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Zoe wake smiling to fined yourself be held tight by boy with 2 fox ears and 4 tails and red eyes

Zoe '' good morning Max ''

Max rapping all of his tails around her as he pulled her closer '' Good morning Zoe ,did you sleep well ?''

Zoe resting her head on his chest '' Yes and how long have you been up ''

Max '' a couple of hours''

Zoe looking in to his red eyes '' so you been holding me in my sleep for hours ''

Max looking in to her eyes '' and what's so wrong about that ''

Zoe resting her head on his chest smiling '' nothing ''

But unknown to the couple Yuki (Max's new mom) was watching them

Yuki walking in to Max's room '' will isn't this a beautiful moment ''

Max and Zoe blushed a deep red as they jumped up in shock

Max '' Mother ever hear of knocking ''

Yuki '' now son why don't you show your girlfriend around the village ''

Zoe blushing more won Max's new mom called her his girlfriend '' I would like that Max ''

Max '' So I guess means we're a couple now''

Zoe '' I guess so ''

Max toke her chin in to his hand, leaned down and the lips mint in a loving kiss

Yuki smiling as she walked out of the room I'll be a grandmother in no time

Zoe broke the kiss '' so are you going to show me around ''

Max '' It'll be my pleasure ''picking her up

Zoe blushing more now and she raped her arms around his neck '' Max what you are doing ''

Max walking to the window '' relax Zoe I've do this everyday '' as he jump out the window with Zoe in his arms

Zoe '' aaaaaaa"they land"aaa''

Max '' Zoe we've land already ''

Zoe looking up to see the tower

Max putting her on the grand '' By the way the window we jump out of was on the 10th floor ''

Zoe '' WHAT THE TENTH FLOOR AND YOU GIT JUMP OUT OF IT ''

Max '' relax Zoe do every sens I first became a half demon''

Zoe '' WHAT ''

Max '' it faster then the stairs ''

Zoe not know how to reply to that ''so are you going to show me around ''

Max taking hold of her hand '' shore ''

as Max gave her a tour of the village they ran into Silver and Kitty

? '' ha Max ''

Max and Zoe stop walking and turn around

Max '' hi Silver ''

? = Sliver '' ha Max who's the hot chick ''

Zoe step behind Max

Max mad '' She's my girlfriend Silver ''

Silver scared '' sorry man ''

Zoe get form behind Max '' its ok, I Zoe Drake and you are ''

Silver '' I'm Silver houkou ''

Zoe puzzled '' houkou ''

Silver '' it means wolf demon ''

and the next sec. some jump on to Max and get on top of him

? '' hello Foxy ''

Max pushing her off of him and getting up '' First I have a girlfriend Kitty and sec One you call me foxy are is it a joke or not ''

Zoe getting in kitty's face '' Get your own boyfriend you skink ''

Kitty '' I'm sorry I didn't know ,please forgive me''

Zoe'' Ok but if I see you jump on **MY BOYFRIEND **again I don't care if you are a half demon I'll kick your ass ''

Kitty '' ok I can live with that' by the way my name Kitty Nekomata ''

Zoe puzzled again '' Nekomata ''

Kitty '' It means cat demon ''

Zoe grabbing Max's hand '' I don't care, you gist stay away from **MY MAN** ''

Max raping all 4 of his tails around her '' its ok Zoe you know I only love you '' pulling her in to a kiss it was short but loving

Max '' well we got to go guys I was giving Zoe a tour of the village '' both walked off hand and hand

Kitty and Silver '' goodbye see you tomorrow Max ''

And once the tour was over the were back in Max's room he throw Zoe on the his bed and got on top of her

Zoe blushing '' uuuu Max what are you doing ''

Max moving his head to her neck '' relax Zoe I'm not going to hurt you '' as he started kissing her neck giving her a hickey

Zoe biting her hand to stop herself from moaning ooooooo IT FEELS SO GOOD 

Max stops kissing her neck and removed his shirt

Zoe blushing more now '' Max what are you doing '' O MY GOD O MY GOD O MY GOD 

Max smiling '' Zoe everything is going to be just fine '' as he removed her little blazer and her t-shirt reviling her blue bra ( max starts blushing )

Zoe covering herself '' Max what the hell are you doing ''

Max '' Zoe I love and I though I would never see you again so I want every sec with you to matter '' as he removed her pants reviling her blue panties

Zoe smiling and blushed a deep blood red '' Max I love you too but... '' Max cut her off by kissing her and removed her bra

Max broke the kiss and licking and sucking her breasts

Zoe blushing deeper OOOOooo it feels so good as she moan in pleasure

Max stop sucking and licking her breasts and removed her panties

Max ''Zoe if you want me to stop I will ''

Zoe blushing '' No don't stop''

Max '' good '' as spread her legs and began lick Zoe's pussy

Zoe loving every moment of it '' ooooooooooo Max I'm Cumming '' and she did

Max licking her cum up '' my o my Zoe her juices taste so good ''

Zoe blushing 20 different reds as Max kissed again and as Max was kissing her she remove his pants and boxers reviling 12 inches long penis

Zoe '' O MY GOD IT'S SO BIG ''

Max '' Zoe We both know a girl first time hurt the most so relax ''

Zoe '' ok '' as he trusted his penis in to her pussy

Zoe seeking conferred in an embrace '' ooooooo...it's. warm ''

Max returning the embrace '' It's ok Zoe the pain will go away soon '' as he pulled her so close her breasts where squished flat agents his chest

Zoe '' ooooo..Max...I .. LOVE ...you ''

Max '' I love you too Zoe ''

Zoe bring her head in his chest and crying

Max '' Zoe tell me who does it feel ''

Zoe '' It'...It's... so..llll..long...and...slippery and...so..warm...It...hurts ''

Max gave her a deep and loving kiss making her pain turn in to pleasure

Max broke the kiss '' Feel beater Zoe ''

Zoe '' yes ''

Max '' Zoe I'm going to start thrusting '' as he flipped her over onto her stomach

Max '' are you ready Zoe ''

Zoe '' yes ''

Max started thrusting his penis in and out of her pussy '' you're nice and wet '' between thrusts

Zoe burring her head in the bed sheets oooooooo IT FEELS SO GOOD''Max I'm co close '' as she started sliding back and forth, she slid down as he thrusted up

Zoe '' MAX '' she screamed as the surf in her pussy crashed into his penis

Max '' Zoe I'm going cum ''

Zoe '' Me too '' as both of them cum

they collapsed as there love-making gushed out of Zoe's pussy

Zoe held herself against her lover, She could feel his penis soften, and enjoyed the moment like a sunset.

Max pulled his penis out of her and lade down next to her '' I love you Zoe '' pulling her in to a loving embrace and raping all 4 of his tails around her

Zoe '' I love you too Max ''

Max kiss her one last time and both fell asleep in each others arms

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Max awoke to fine Zoe sleeping on his chest

Max wishing that this moment would last forever but he know it couldn't, He had to meet Raln Silver and kitty today. So he gently lade Zoe on the bed got up and dress and gist as he was about to leave Zoe woke up

Zoe half asleep '' Max where are you going ''

Max turning around to look at her '' to meet Raln-sensei Silver and sadly Kitty we have a mission today but don't weary Zoe you gist rest ''

Zoe '' ok but you be careful ''

Max walked over to her '' I will Zoe '' he then kissed her on the forehead and walks over to the window and jump out

Zoe smiled will nonce going to believe I'm in love with a half fox demon but I don't care as she fall back asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (with Max) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

he arrived just as Kitty (who has 2 tails now) and Silver (who has 4 tails like Max) and Raln wearing his anbu armor (it look like the leaf anbu arm but blood red and black) Raln turned his head to his team (and his wearing a mask that look like tobi's but with to eye holes and he ever take his mask off)

Raln '' are mission is to kill the bear demon that has been kill human in the frost outside the village do you all understand ''

Max, Silver ,and kitty '' Yes Raln-sensei ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (with the d-team and alpha gang are look for Zoe in the frost) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex '' we have to find Zoe ''

Dr.Z '' we now but...'' (He walks in to a tree)

Ursula being a lazy ass she is '' why do we have too find her, I like it beater with out her ''

Zander '' AAHHHHH MONSTER '' scared out of his mind by the bear demon a bout to eat him

Everyone 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' (they left there dinosaur on the time machine)

The bear demon '' Foolish humans all who inter these woods die ''

Everyone '' IT TALKS ''

The bear demon '' all demon talk humans '' as he attacked but a boy with 4 tails fox ears and the same hair style as Naruto jump in front of them stop the attack with his bear hands (I hope you got the joke) and throw the bear demon back

The bear demon '' stupid half demon you are no beater then humans '' as he ran at him

Max (they slit up to find the bear demon faster ) jump out of the way and land behind the bear demon '' fire style fire sword jutsu '' a sword made of fire appeared in his right hand, he jump and cut the bear demon's head off. The fire sword disappeared (Max has a backpack on) and champ jump out of his backpack

Everyone (but Max) '' MAX IS THAT YOU WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU ''

Max turning around to look at them '' the short answer is I'm now half demon ''

Everyone (but Max) '' BUT WE ONLY LEFT FOR A COUPLE OF SEC ''

Max '' Sec for you 2 years for me ''

Raln, Silver, and Kitty appeared

Raln '' Max who are these humans ''

Max '' There the Rex and alpha gang sensei ''

Raln grabbed Rex by the shirt '' Those who leave there friends are worse then scum '' he then dropped him

And the next thing the all know there were handcuffed by Raln

Everyone who is not a demon or half demon '' WHAT GOING ON ''

Raln '' relax its gist and tell we get back to the hidden demon village ''

As soon as they got to the village and make there way the demonkage tower

Someone ran up to Max raped her arms around his neck and kissed him

Max broke the kiss '' Zoe do you mind Rex and the alpha gang are here ''

Zoe '' What the old lady saw us kiss (we know that was coming)

Ursula '' I'M NOT OLD '' (and yes there still handcuffed)

Rex '' What's going on here, I demand answers ''

Raln '' You'll get your answers once we're in the demonkage office ''

Everyone who's not a demon or half demon puzzled '' demonkage ''

Max '' The Village leader '' he picked up Zoe '' See you at the top '' and jump from the street on to a building to building and finally jump in to His new mother office window

Everyone who's not a demon '' ''

Raln cut his right arm with kunine knife and use the blood to do summoning just '' summoning jutsu '' an a giant Shuksu appeared and grabbed Rex and the alpha gang and did the same thing Max did

The Shuksu dropped them on the demonkage's office on floor the Shuksu disappeared (it the sane as the Hokage's office) as Silver, Kitty, and Raln arrived

Rex '' all right now gives me my answers ''

Yuki walking in '' Give me Give me never gets ''

Everyone turned

Raln, Kitty, and Silver '' Lady Demonkage ''

Max '' mother ''

Rex, Zander, Dr.Z, and Ed '' That's a Demon ''

Yuki sitting down a her desk '' Now son give me his answers ''

Max '' yes mother '' and he told them every thing that has happen (even his fun with Zoe last night)

DR.Z'' You kill some one ''

Ed '' you got caught by mod sex crazed girls ''

Zander '' you a ninja ''

Ursula '' You're that monster that wiped out the dinosaurs ''

Rex '' YOU SLEPT WITH ZOE ''

Zoe blushing from embarrassment '' Max did you have to be so explicit '' (told them what exactly happen last night ;-) if you now what I mean)

Max walked to her taking her hand in his ''yes ''

Zoe blushed more

Rex '' Kill me now ''

Max turning to face him '' be careful what you ask for Rex ''

Rex '' You may be half demon, a ninja, Zoe, and you kill someone, but you're still Max Taylor ''

Max '' That ware you're wrong my name isn't Taylor anymore it's Kitsune, and it means fox demon so don't ask ''

Rex '' So if I wasn't handcuffed I'd kick your ass ''

Max '' like to see you try '' he remove Rex's handcuffs

Rex Throw punch but missed and the next sec Rex was on the ground with Max's foot on his chest

Max '' You think you're the one with problem your mom and dad are still a live my are death but I was lucky to find a new mother who love me as much as my old one'' Yuki smiled '' You're still human I'm not but I found Love ' Zoe blushed deeper '' And do you know all I've been throw every human I've meet wants to kill me just for livening '' The alpha gang hide there head in shame '' You use to be my friends but ever cents you learned about your real mom and dad all you care about is yourself and tell you learn to care about others I don't know you and Don't said the word D-team again because the D-team die one you left me behind '' Max took his foot off of Rex and walking away and everyone started clapped

Rex crying '' Max I'm sorry ''

Max '' Sorry doesn't cut it ''

Zoe ran over to Max an embraced him

Max return the embrace

Raln '' Now that's over with, what are we going to do with Rex and the alpha gang lady demonkage''

Yuki '' The alpha gang are gust so show them to gust rooms but Rex will go to jail ''

Rex '' sound fair ''

Max '' but cents he feels bad for what he did it will only be 10 days ''

Yuki smiling '' You're correct son now take Rex to jail and show the alpha gang to ther rooms ''

Later that night in Max's room

Max throw Zoe on the bed and got on top of her

Zoe Blushing blood red '' Max control your self the old lady next door''

Ursula next door '' I'M NOT AN OLD LADY ''

Max pulled Zoe in to a loving kiss

Max broke the kiss '' Your right Zoe ''

Max lade down next to Zoe and pulled her in to his arm '' I love you Zoe ''

Zoe resting her head on his chest '' I love you too Max ''

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

10 days later

Two guards at the demon village jail walk over to Rex's cell

Guard 1 open the cell door '' You're free to go kid ''

Rex got off of the floor and walk to the door

Guard 2 removed his handcuffed '' Now get out of here ''

Rex Walk out of the jail door sad Why do them let me live, I left my best friend for death, And I didn't even care, tell I saw him again, they should have killed me 

Rex sadly made his way to the demonkage tower ware Max and Zoe (and Zoe wearing a pink kimono) had gist returned from there date hand in hand

Rex stop and turned around the both of them will never forgive me

(By the way ~~~~~ stands for meanwhile)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( with Max and Zoe )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Max and Zoe got to the tower one of Max's new mother's guards appeared in front of them

The demon ninja guard '' Max and Zoe lady demonkage wishes to speak the two of you '' and whit that the demon disappeared

Max pick Zoe up in his arms jumped from building to building and finally in his mothers (I'm not putting new in front of mother for now on) office window

Max putting Zoe down '' Mother you needed to talk to us ''

Yuki '' Yes you see the hidden sound (and Orochimaru is death) village has attacked and destroy all of the other ninja villages ''

Max shock to learn that the hidden demon and hidden sound are the last two ninja villages

Zoe '' what the hidden sound village ''

Max tells Zoe what the hidden sound village is

Zoe '' That's horrible ''

Max pulled her in to his arms

Max '' Mother were they any survivors ''

Yuki '' Yes but 500 orphans, they will arrive that the village gates soon, and on an unrelated notice Your exfriend Rex was release from jail today and wasn't arrive at the tower yet, you beast find him before he gets himself killed ''

Max '' Yes mother, Zoë stay here I'm going to look for Rex ''

Max jump out of the window and on to the street

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (with Rex) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex sadly walking down the streets of the hidden demon village I should be death

Rex over hare's two girl demon talking

Girl demon 1 '' Did you hares the hidden sound village destroy all the other ninja villages ''

Girl demon 2 '' I did and the only survivors are a group of 500 orphans form the leaf, rain, sand, wave, and snow villages ''

Girl demon 1 '' Will and lest they will be adopted by new loving families in the hidden demon village ''

Rex those poor kids

? '' Rex ''

Rex turned to see Max

?=Max '' Rex you were so post to come straight to the demonkage tower one you got out of jail ''

Rex sad '' I can show my face there you and Zoe will never forgive me ''

Max'' Forgiveness is same thing you have to work for Rex ''

Rex '' your right '' as he ran back to the demonkage tower

Max turned around to see the orphans form the now destroy villages arrive, and a group of 6 year oldies picking on a 4 year old boy

Max walking to the group of 6 year olds '' I would stop that if I was you ''

The 6 year oldies ran

Max walked over to the 4 year old boy dress in blue jeans and a black shirt

Max '' Are you ok Kid ''

The 4 year old '' No I never had a family and I never will ''

Max '' I know how you feel my mom and dad were killed right in front of the eyes, but I was adopted by the demonkage and She love me gist as much as my old one, that why I'm a demon now ''

The 4 year old '' really? ''

Max '' yes ''

The 4 year old smiled

Max '' My name is Max and yours ''

The 4 year old '' konohamaru (he is not the same konohamaru from Naruto) ''

Max see konohamaru blood drip form his arm '' Come whit me my mom's a healer ''

Max pick up konohamaru and in no time they arrived at the demonkage tower at the same time Rex did

Max holding on to konohamaru he jumped from building to building and thin right through his mother's office window

Max put konohamaru down '' mother this boy is blooding ''

Yuki walk over to the boy '' Let me see your arm ''

Konohamaru hold out his arm

Yuki put her hand over the cut on his arm and her hand stared to glow red and the cut healed

Yuki '' son takes Zoe to your room I would like to talk the boy alone ''

Max taking Zoe's hand in his '' Yes mother '' and the two lovers left the room

Yuki '' tell me your name boy ''

Konohamaru '' its konohamaru ''

Yuki '' Will konohamaru would it be ok if I adopted you ''

Konohamaru '' I would like that ''

Yuki smiling as she made hand sign and the same thing that happened to Max happened to konohamaru but unlike Max the only thing different about konohamaru is he as a fox tail and fox his clothes are the same

Yuki '' Now son I'll show you to your room''

Konohamaru '' thank mom ''

Yuki smiling as she and Max's new little brother walk out the room and caught up to Max and Zoe

Yuki '' hold on son ''

Max and Zoe stop and turned to see Yuki and a 4 year old half fox demon next her

Max '' will it look like mother adopted you Konohamaru, So l guess I'm your big brother now ''

Zoe '' hi I'm Zoe your new big brother's girlfriend ''

Konohamaru '' Hi I'm konohamaru ''

Yuki smiling '' come along Konohamaru you need your sleep, you will have plenty of time to get to know your big brother in the morning ''

Konohamaru '' ok mom '' as he fallowed his new mom to his new room

Max opened the door to his room and pulled Zoe in, throws her on the bed and got on top of her

Zoe blushing blood red '' Max show same self-control ''

Max kissed her lips the kiss was long and loving

Max broke the kiss '' Zoe do think I would make love to you whit the Alpha gang , Rex, and my new little brother around , I just like to make you blush '' as he pulled her closer

Zoe blushing more as she rested her head on this chest '' I love Max ''

Max kissed her on the forehead '' I love too Zoe ''

And soon Zoe was asleep in his arms

Max at the rate my family's growing it may not be long before I'm dad as he went to sleep

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at sun set

The alpha gang, Rex, konohamaru, Max and Zoe (Zoe is still wearing the same pink kimono) are in the demonkage office

Yuki '' As you all know tonight's a new moon but as some of you don't know under a new moon all half demons are human '' she said as the sunset and it was now night

Red chakra stared to come out of Max and Konohamaru and in 5 sec. it stopped. And to everyone's shock (everyone who isn't a demon or half demon) Max and konohamaru are now human

Rex and the Alpha gang shock to see Max and konohamaru is now human '' MAX YOU'RE HUMAN ''

Max (his tails, whickers, and ears are gone and his eye are blue again) '' Only for tonight, as soon as the sun comes up I'll be a half demon again '' in his old human voice (his half demon voice is deep and sexy)

Dr.Z '' I can't get use to look at you whit out your fox ears and 4 tails ''

Rex '' So sens your human you don't have any power ''

Max '' wrong half demon save up there power for the new moon and I'm a ninja remember ''

Rex '' right I forgot ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Outside the village gates) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The s.s.p (look in chapter 3 if you don't know what that means)

Gavro (the red one), Foolscap, (the wimp) and Sheer (the girl) and there army of Gel jarks (there robots) are about to attack to village

Gavro pulling out a dinosaur card '' black carnotaurus open the doors for me '' as put the card on the dino card activator on his chest ''

And out of nowhere a black carnotaurus appeared

Foolscap pulling out a dinosaur card '' Black T-rex gives my 0 IQ friend a helping hand '' a put the card on the dino card activator on his head

A black T-rex appeared out of nowhere

Foolscap and Gavro'' fusion move card Fire storm '' a blast of fire shot out of the black T-rex's mouth and a wind blast shot of the black carnotaurus

Both blast fused together and blast the hidden demon village gate open

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (with Max) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max looking out to see the s.s.p blast

Max '' Mother we should find out what that blast was ''

Yuki '' we should Son you champ and Rex will go but don't die the chuunin exam start tomorrow ''

Max ran out of the room down the stairs and in no time Max and Rex arrived at the gates to find the s.s.p

Max '' I remember you assholes you killed my mom and dad and now you're going to pay ''

Gavro '' looky it the kids who mommy and daddy we killed ''

Max grabbed Rex's dino holder, plugged it in to his broken one and use it to turn champ into a card

Max holding champ's card '' Champ destroy this jackasses dino slash '' he slashed champs card

Champ transforms into his big Dinosaur self

Max grabbing the only move card his has and sent all of chakra his has into it '' lighting strike ''

Champ's lighting strike move was so powerful it destroy both of the s.s.p dinosaur and there army of gel jark

S.s.p shocked out of there minds

Max grade a kunine knife from his knife holder on his right leg and throw it at Sheer but it landed next to her right leg

Sheer '' you missed ''

Max '' I wasn't aiming at you '' and in 5 sec the knife exploded and sheer was death

Rex, Gavro, Foolscap, '' WHAT THE HELL ''

Max '' You all look like you never seen a paper bomb, 1alien down 2 to go ''

Foolscap using his wing to fly off '' Fly Gavro fly ''

Gavro fly up into the air but both of them fond them selves stuck in the hands of a giant shuksku

Gavro and Foolscap '' WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING ''

Max '' It's a demon raccoon ''

The Shuksku lowered his arms and the last two s.s.p to the ground

Max getting in the blue one (Foolscap) face '' Now tell me why did you kill my mom and dad ''

Foolscap '' I'm not talking '' and the s.s.p ship beamed them back aboard and the s.s.p ran away ''

Max turn Champ back in to his cute kettle self and toasted Rex his dino holder

Max '' come on Rex Mother will want to know what happened '' and with that Max, Rex, and, Champ made there way back to the demonkage tower

Later that night in Max's room

Max '' Zoe I kill one of the s.s.p '' he said sadly

Zoe '' Max don't be sad that kidnapped my and Rex's parents and killed yours its ok''

Max '' thanks Zoe '' he then throws her onto the bed

Zoe blushing '' Max please we don't want same one will hear us ''

Max '' relax Zoe you know I like to make you blush love '' he pulled her in to a long and loving kiss

Zoe blushing deep as rested her head on his chest '' I love you Max my demon fox ''

Max embraced her '' I love you too Zoe my angel '' he kissed her on the forehead

And soon both fell a sleep in there lover's arms

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

The next day in the demonkage's office with Max, Silver, kitty, and Zoe (who back in her clothes from the show)

Yuki '' Now as I said yesterday the chuunin exam start today, and for thus of you who don't know what the chuunin exam are, it is a test to see who has what it takes to become a chuunin ''

Zoe '' what's a chuunin ''

Max '' A chuunin is the sec. level of the ninja arts ''

Zoe '' O ''

Yuki'' even do there are only ninja from this village will be tested the exam remain the same, Max you and your team will report to room 265 at the demon village ninja school''

Max '' yes mother ''

Silver and kitty '' Yes lady demonkage ''

Max facing Zoe '' thanks to the exams I'll not be able to see for up to 5 days but you know I love you Zoe '' he gave Zoe a quick kiss on the lips and ran out the office door with Silver and kitty

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (with Max) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max, Silver, and kitty made there way to room 265 in the demon village ninja school and as soon as there walk into the room exam began (the test is the same as in Naruto)

Skipping the first test (so we can get to the second test)

Max and his team (Silver and kitty) made there way the frost of doom

a Dog demon '' listen and listen good I'm the one giving the sec. test, the test is to made your way throw the frost of doom and not to get killed, but it's not as easy as it sounds you and your team will be given one of two keys to the tower in the frost of doom, you have to have both keys to get in to the tower and the pass this test ''

The demon dog held out two key one black and the other white '' the white keys is the haven key and the black key is the earth key, as soon as you inter the frost you will be given a haven key or a earth key, if you don't want to die in this test you can walk out of here right now but for those of you want to go on, step up and get your key''

Max kitty and Silver walk up to got there key (it's a haven key) and walk in to the **FROST OF DOOM **(it looks gist like the frost of death)

In the frost of doom

Max '' Kitty, Silver get down '' and they did just as a big blast of chakra destroyed the trees ware kitty and silver once stood

Max '' I know your out there so come out now ''

? '' As you wish '' as a shark demon jump out of nowhere

The shark demon in his demon from (a shark whit arms and legs) '' Your haven key will look good whit me and my teams earth key '' as he hold out his earth key

the shark demon '' now lets stop talking and star fighting water style shark attack jutsu '' a giant shark make of water shot out of the shark demon's mouth

Max jump out of the way and land behind the shark demon and kicked him in the head sending him flying into a tree

The shark fall to the ground (and by the way the tree was 19 feet tall)

Max '' Why don't you give u your earth key now and save yourself the pain ''

The shark demon '' Well you are a good fighter but your not the best and I'll bet you kitsune water style summing ocean jutsu '' and whit that the frost was flooded

Max jump on to the top of a tall tree ands as soon as the flooding stop he jump down and landed on the water ( his walking on water )

Max '' I know how to walk on water ''

The shark demon '' Yes but now we're no my home field ''

Max dam it his right and I only know fire jutsu '' Os I'm still going to kick your ass ''

The shark demon '' we'll see about that, shark attack '' the shark demon dove underwater and fired himself at Max like a rocket

Max jump out of the shark rocket's way

Max holding the shark demon back '' I guess I have to use my new move, lighting style lighting claw jutsu '' Lighting shot out of Max's hands and hit the shark demon death on

The shark demon half death '' you win '' the water disappeared

Max ran up to the shark demon and took his earth key

Max '' Silver kitty you can come out now and sens we have both keys we can get into the tower and pass the sec. test ''

Silver and Kitty jumped from the top of a toll tree and Max, Silver and Kitty made there way to the tower in the frost of doom

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

5 days later at the tower of the frost of doom

A dog demon (the same one from last chapter) is guarding the tower (the tower look like the one in the frost of death)

The demon dog turned his head to see Max Kitty, and Silver (and just so you know all of their close are torn and burned up) '' Only 5 hours left in the test ''

Max holding out both keys '' We have both keys ''

The dog demon '' You May enter ''

Max, Silver, and Kitty step inside the tower to see a cat demon

the cat demon '' Look likes you 3 passed to sec test, You all have 3 mouths to train for the last test now you're free to go home ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (demonkage tower) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe (she is still in that pink kimono) setting on her and Max's bed sad (she sad because Max is gone)

Ursula form the door way '' Look who's sad because there demon boyfriend left her ''

Zoe '' HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME, YOU OLD LADY ''

Ursula '' I'M NOT OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT ''

? From behind Ursula '' DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU GREEN HAIRED OLD HAG ''

Ursula turning around '' I SHOW YOU A (she turn to see Max) a..., I'm very sorry, please I'm just a old lady '' (Ursula called herself a old lady it's dooms day)

Max '' I been in the woods for 5 day and as soon as I get home I see the **Oldest** woman ever to live yelling at my girlfriend, I'll give you to 5 ran away ''

Ursula ran away Anime style

Zoe ran up to Max, raping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips

Max raped his arms and tails around her

Zoe broke the kiss and resting her head on his chest '' I'm so happy you're back ''

Max pulling her closer '' I missed you so much my love ''

Zoe '' Oh Max everyone else has gone out so we're all alone, so I was thinking we could...uuuu...uu...''

Max '' Make love ''

Zoe blushing '' Yes ''

Max '' I thought you would ever ask '' he kissed her lips, the kiss was shout but loving

Zoe broke the kiss '' Come on Max my little demon fox '' as she walking into Max's room (a.k.a her and Max's room)

Max fallowed Zoe into the room and locked the door behind him

Zoe removed her pink kimono reviling her blue bra and panties

Max removed his shirt, and throws her on the bed, got on top of her and began to kiss her neck

Zoe blushing '' ooooooo Max '' as she raped her arms around him

Max stops kissing her neck and removed her bra

Zoe blushing more

Max '' you're so beautiful my love '' as he stared to lick and shock her breast

Zoe '' ooooooo Max that flees so good ''

Max I hope Mother and my little brother don't come home any time soon

Zoe removes his pants reviling Max's blood red boxes

Max removed Zoe's blue panties, moved his head down to her pussy, spread her legs, and stared to lick her pussy

Zoe blush 60 different reds and moaning in pleasure it flees so good

Zoe about to cum '' ooooooo Max I'm Cumming '' and she did

Max licking up all of her cum '' you taste so good Zoe ''

Zoe embarrassed '' uuu...thanks '' as she removed his boxers reviling his 12 inches long penis

Max whispering in to Zoe's ears '' is you ready my Love ''

Zoe nodded

Max '' good '' as he thrusted his penis in to her pussy

Zoe seeking conferred in an embrace '' MAX ''

Max returning the embrace and raped all 4 of his tails around her '' It's ok my love ''

Zoe burring her head in his chest ooo...it...hurts...but...I...love...it 

Zoe '' I love you Max '' she moaned

Max '' I love you too Zoe ''

Max '' Zoe I'm going to start thrusting now '' as he lade her down and started to thrust his penis in and out of her pussy

Zoe '' ooooooo...Max...FUCK... Me harder '' she moaned

Max '' as you wish '' Fucking her harder now

Zoe '' It feels so good '' she moaned

Max her pussy it's so wet and warm, I'm going to cum '' Zoe I'm Cumming '' and he did sending his seed inside her

Zoe smiling ooooooo His cum it's so warm 

Max pulled out of her pussy and was about to lay down next to her, but Zoe wasn't done yet she got up and looked at him,

Max was wondering what she was doing '' Zoe my love what are you doing ''

Zoe '' I'm not done yet'' as lade down on her stomach showing Max her ass shaking it at him

Zoe ''Max do me like an animal '' wanting him to fuck her ass

Max got on his knees grabbed her hips and pulled them back slowly as he sending his penis up her ass

Zoe in pain '' oooooooooooooo...Max...It...Hurts''

Max trying not to go too fast for Zoe's sake

Max started thrusting his penis in and out of her ass making Zoe moan in pain and pleasure

Zoe '' Yeah, Max! Please! Fuck my ass; Do me like the animal I am! '' She moan out

Max enjoyed hearing Zoe talk to him like that, started to thrust in and out of her ass faster

Zoe know she was going to cum again and soon '' Max I'm Cumming '' as She buried her head into the pillows and squealed loudly as she released her juices onto the bed

Max about to cum again to '' Your naughty ass is gonna get it now'' as he came in her ass causing Zoe to squeal again but this time without her head in the pillows

Max fell on top of her

Both panting for breath.

Max reached underneath Zoe to grab her tits and play with them causing Zoe to moan quietly. They stayed like that for a little bit. After they had there rest Max took he's dick out of Zoe's ass

Max turned Zoe around and looked her in the eye

Max embrace '' I love you Zoe Drake with all my heart ''

Zoe returning the embrace '' I love you too Max kitsune with all my heart ''

Ands so both of them fell asleep in there lovers arms

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Skip 3 Mouths Bulle's Return**

At the hidden demon village stadium (it looks like the one in Naruto) everyone in the village set in the stands for the chuunin exam tournament (I'm only going to write Max, Silver and Kitty's fight)

Up in the V.I.P sets (on to of the stadium) Yuki, Zoe (and yes she still in that pink kimono), Rex, Dr Z, Ed, Konohamaru, Zander, and Ursula are ready to see sum demons fight

Dr.Z setting down '' Ha can someone tell me who's fighting in the first fight ''

Zoe '' I have a copy of the tournament round chart '' She takes out the chart and look scared seeing who's fighting first

Zander '' well who's fighting ''

Zoe '' It's Max vs. Taurus (aka Bulle the first demon Max beat Look back to chapter 2 to read the fight) '' she said scared

Ursula '' Why are you so scared ''

Zoe '' Max told me Taurus was the first half demon he ever faced ''

Ed '' So ''

Zoe '' So he beat him, at the time Max had only been a half demon for 22 hours, and Taurus was born a full demon ''

Konohamaru '' so big bro will beat him again ''

Zoe '' But Silver and kitty helped him, Max ever fought him one on one ''

Rex '' Will Max's death ''

The announcer '' Ladies and Demon (I know bad joke) the first fight of the chuunin exam tournament starts right now, Max Kitsune vs. Taurus a.k.a Bulle ''

Max and Bulle (or Taurus) walk on to the battle field from opposite ends of the stadium

Max '' Long time no see Bulle ''

Bulle '' You no beat me last time you have team , you no have team now '' ( Max, Kitty, And Silver beat 70 IQ points out of him so now his IQ is - 69 )

Bulle '' Rock wall '' A great big wall of rock popped out of the ground

Bulle punch it sending 10000 rock blades going 59 m.p.h right at Max

Max ''Fox Fire 3 tailed twister '' 3 chakra tails span around him at 100 m.p.h blocking Bulle's attack

Bulle '' Me see Me not only one who know new tricks ''

The 3 tailed twisters disappears

Max '' Fox Fire punch '' Max punched his fist at air sending a fist of fox fire at Bulle

The Fox fire fist hit Bulle death on sending Bulle throw the wall

Max '' Why don't you give up now a save your head injury ''

Bulle '' Transform demon form jutsu '' he turned into a Minotaur

Bulle '' Me not be beat, by kitsune, me kill Kitsune, Demon stampede '' He then ran at Max going 10000 m.p.h and hit Max

Max '' I will not lose to you '' As he fell to the ground

Bulle ran over to Max and stared to stomped him into the ground

Max Look like I lose this one he looks up to see Zoe scared out of her mind No I can Loss, I won't ,

Bulle '' Kitsune not beater then me, me beater then kitsune, me kill...'' a blood red glow coming off of Max

Max grabbed Bulle's foot and as it to throw him to the opposite of the stadium

Max jumped to his feet as storm of demon chakra twisted around him, His broken body healed in 1 sec. and to everyone shock he now has 5 tails

Max '' Demon art demon fang jutsu '' A giant demon fox made of Max's chakra jumped a Bulle, (it made a mushroom cloud) destroying the battle field and Bulle lade on the ground out cold

The announcer '' Tee winner of the first round is Max Kitsune ''

Zoe ran down to the field at 100 M.P.H

Max walk into the stadium and in a sec. Zoe ran up to him, raped around his neck and kissed His lips

Max raped his arms and all **5 **of tails around her

Zoe broke the kiss

Max '' Zoe should we should be going now ''

Zoe happy '' Ok ''

And Max and Zoe walked hand in hand back to the V.I.P sets

Back at the V.I.P sets

Dr. Z '' How did he do that ''

Max and Zoe walk in

Dr. Z shocked to see Max has a new tail '' YOU HAVE A NEW TAIL ''

Max '' So demon grow new tails all the time, and with new tail there power double ''

Dr.Z '' But how did your new tail grow, you were half death ''

Max '' I look up to see Zoe's face, and then I known, I had to live for her ''

Zoe blushing '' O Max ''

The announcer '' Ladies and demon the sec fight of the tournament begins now, Silver Houkou vs. Kitty Nekomata ''

To be continued


	11. Silver rape Kitty

Jboy44 '' hello reader, This Silver and Kitty's chapter so Max,Zoe and will not be in this chapter ,Now on to story ''

**Silver Houkou **( 4 tails )**vs Kitty ****Nekomata **( 2 tails )

Silver( Wearing Black ninja pants,Black ninja shows, and a Black long sleave shirt ) and Kitty ( Wearing a Black tank top, Black pants,and Black ninja Shows )walk on to the battle field from opposite ends of the stadium

Silver '' I'm not going to be hold back Kitty ''

Kitty '' Me Needer, black fire style black dragon fire jutsu '' a giant black fire ball came flying right at Silver

Silver '' Jungle wall '' a Jungle grow out of the ground blocking Kitty's attack

Silver '' Death plant '' a giant Venus fly trap popped out of the ground

Silver '' Death plant attack '' the plant charged at Kitty

Kitty '' Black fire style black fire ball jutsu'' the black fire ball hit the plant dead on but the plant did not burn

Kitty shocked '' WHAT IT DIDN'T BORN ''

Silver '' My Death plant's fire proof ''

Kitty scared '' I surrender ''

the announcer '' The winner is Silver Houkou ''

the death plant disappeared

( lemon a head )

Silver and Kitty walked into the stands but Silver grabbed Kitty,Throw her in to a open ( and empty ) closet door,he walked in locking the door behind him and throw Kitty against the wall

Kitty scared '' Silver what are you doing ''

Silver holding her flat against the wall '' Giving into my lust for you ''

Kitty scared and crying '' Please don't RAPE me ''

Silver smiling a devilis smile as pulled her pants down reviling black thong

Kitty Blushing blood red crying , and Scared to death'' Please don't ''

Silver pushing her tank top up reviling her black bra '' What's wrong little Kitty cat ''

Kitty mad '' What's wrong , I'm about to be rape by someone who I thought my friend ''

Silver '' I want to be more then friends '' as grabbed a kunine and used it to cut off her thong and bra

Kitty crying more then she had ever in her life '' Please stop ''

Silver '' I can't, because every time I look at you my dick grows 1 feet ''

Kitty blushing 200 different reds '' Do talk like that ''

Silver palled his pants and boxes down releasing his feet long rock hard dick

Kitty look back to see silver's feet long dick and turn pale

Silver grabbed Kitty's hips and thrusted his penis up her ass

Kitty biting her hand to stop herself from screams It hurts like hell but I love it 

Silver moving his head to Kitty's neck '' I've been in love with you ever sens I fist saw you '' he starts kissing Kitty's neck

(Silver grabs one of Kitty's tits and starts playing with it )

Kitty I'm cumming and she did

Silver moaning in pleasher Her ass fells so good I'm going to cum as he released his seed in her ass

Kitty moaning in pleasher ooooo His seed in my ass and it feels so good 

Silver removed his dick from her ass and stuck it into her pussy

Kitty '' ooo Silver It feels so good '' she moaned out

Silver thrusting his penis in and out of Kitty's pussy '' You feel so good my little **pussy cat** ''

Kitty loving ever moment of this '' Silver I'm cumming '' and she did

Silver Her pussy's so worm and wet I'm going to cum forced all his strength in to one final thrust send in to her

Silver removed his dick from her pussy, turned her around

Silver '' Kitty you drive me wild '' as thrusted his rock hard dick back into her pussy

Kitty moaning in both pain and pleasher It feels so good as she rapped her arms around Silver seeking conferred in a embrace

Silver ( starts to thrust in and out of her pussy ) moving his head to Kitty's neck '' Kitty you feel so good '' as he stared to kiss her neck again

Kitty '' OOOO Silver I'm so close '' as she moved her hips to meat his thrusts

Kitty '' SILVER '' as she came

Silver I can't hold it ant more about to cum '' Kitty I'm going to cumming '' as he released his seed into her

Silver removed his dick from her pussy '' I love kitty ''

Kitty '' I love you too Silver ''

Silver pulled her into a long and loving kiss

to be continued


	12. Meena's back in the longest chapter ever

Later in the V.I.P sets

Silver and Kitty walk hand in hand to there sets smiling all the way

Zoe puzzled as to why Silver and kitty are holding hands '' uuu... Max why are Silver and..( Max cuts her off ) ''

Max whispering in to Zoe's ears '' They had sex Zoe ''

Zoe shocked '' WHAT ''

Max '' I said they..( Zoe cuts him off ) ''

Zoe '' I know what you said but how can you tell ''

Max ''I forgot Your sens of smell isn't as good as my,When demons mate they release a week smell Invisible to humans ''

Zoe blushing A Cat and A Dog Had SEX what is this world coming too

Konohamaru to Yuki '' Mommy what's that smell ''

Yuki not wanting to give the ; **TALK **; to a 4 year old '' It's Silver and Kitty, there just sweaty from the fight ''

D.Z '' That's weird I don't smell a thing ''

Yuki '' Demon and half demon have sens of smell Dr.Z ''

Dr.Z '' Oh ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( With the S.S.P. )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foolscap '' DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT RACCOON GRAVRO ''

Gravro '' Me did ''

Foolscap'' What as that kid been doing sens we killed his mom an dad ''

Gravro '' Me no know ''

Foolscap '' We beater stay away from him or He'll Kill us like he did Sheer''

? '' **You to clowns can't do any thing right** ''

Foolscao and Gravro turn around to see there boss** MAD AS HELL**

Foolscap '' Sorry boss but that kid isn't human, He made Sheer exploded with paper ''

? '' I know this because I watched the fight,And you're right Foolscap, The isn't human anymore His half demon ''

Foolscap '' So that's why he beat us ''

? '' Wrong, He beat you under a new moon ''

Foolscap '' So ''

? '' Half demon are human when there's a new moon ''

Foolscap '' WHAT ''

? '' Yes his was human when you fought him, But his had 2 years of ninja training ''

Gravro '' What ninja ''

Foolscap '' But how the hell did he become half demon anyway ''

? '' When you clowns killed his mom and dad he was adopted by a female fox demon,and turned into a half demon ''

Foolscap '' So we'll just kidnap his girlfriend ''

? '' **NO YOU WILL NOT, **that's the worsted thing you can do, if you kidnap A demon or half demon's mate You will **DIE** ''

Foolscap '' SO WHAT DO WE DO ''

? '' You kidnap his friends back in his own time ''( Amy and Meena )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( present day India, the Princess Meena's room )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meena siting on her bed ( with her head in her knees ) crying her eyes out '' No...o..ne..l..ov..es...m...e ''( no one loves me ) she cried out

( not the s.s.p's boss )? '' That's not true ''

Meena lifted to see a foot tall black wolf with gold eyes

Meena Scared for her life '' **OOOOOO GIANT ****WOLF **''

?= the Wolf '' Don't be scared young one''

Meena crying and scared AAA A GIANT TALKING WOLF,I MUST BE OUT OF MY MIND 

Gravro busts throw the wall and grabs Meena

Meena scared for her life '' OOOOOO ''

the wolf jump and bit in to Gravro's hand forcing him to let go go Meena

Gravro punched the wolf in the head

Gravro '' Why doge bite me ''

The wolf '' To save the cute young girl, You tried to kidnap ''

Gravro flying off '' Me no kidnap girl now ''

Meena running over to the hurt wolf He saved me why 

The wolf trying stand up but failed

Meena crying as she siting down next to the big black wolf '' Why did you save me ''

The Wolf '' Because you saved me once ''

( _Flash back 9 years ago )_

_A 4 year old Meena was walking in the garden of the palace,but stop when she sax a big black dog stuck in a cage _

_The 4 year old Meena walk over to the cage and opened it '' there you go doge ''_

_The black dog licked Meena_

_The 4 year old Meena '' It's ok now, you beater go befor my daddy finds you ''_

_The black dog ran off but stopped to look back at Meena_

_The 4 year old Meena waving at the dog '' Byebye doge ''_

(End flash back )

Meena still crying and now shocked '' You mean that dog was you ''

The wolf '' Yes, And My names Night fang '' ( his my oc )

Meena '' Night Fang, haa , It fits, But why were you in that cage, and more importantly **HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING **''

The wolf = Night Fang '' To answer your 2th question I can talk because I'm Half demon ''

Meena puzzled '' Half demon ? ''

Night fang '' Yes you see, My mother was a wolf demon and my father was a normal wolf '' ( Half of the half demon in the hidden demon village are just like this guy, 50% demon, and 50% animal )

Meena stops crying '' Thank the gods I'm not crazy ''

Night Fan '' And as for your first question , I walk into her garden looking for food, but I fell in to a trap ''

Meena '' But your half demon why didn't you brake the cage door down ''

Night Fan '' I was weak at the time, and sens you saved me , the Wolf demon code says I have to return the favor, So after that day I watched over you from afar Looking for a case to do just that, ( he starts sounding sad ) But when the D-team came along, I couldn't revile myself , so I'm sorry for not helping back then ''

Meena '' It's ok ''

Night fang starts to stand up

Meena '' Just because you repaid me doesn't mean you have to leave ''

Night Fang '' I'm not trying to leave,I need to stand up if I'm going to fixes the hole in your wall ''

Night fang '' Demon art nature style nature wall jutsu ''

The wall that Gravro basted throw was fixed in a flash of light

Night Fang fell over but he was caught by Meena

Meena blushing I can't believe his been watching over me sens I was 4 

Night Fang blushing under his fur I can't believe how muck she's changed over the years

Night Fang '' You beat get to bed ''

Meena '' I can't sleep with that big red winged clown out there ''

Night Fang '' Don't weary I'll protected you ''

Meena ( who's looking puzzled ) blushing and feeling herself geting hot and sticky **Why do I feel so hot and sticky all of a sudden, it can't because of Night Fang I'm not an animal fucker, will at lest I don't think so  
**

Night Fang blushing under his fur Oh I can't tell her how I feel, Wat I'm to do, I can't just say MEENA I LOVE , she not an animal fucker, will at lest I don't think so 

one hour later

Meena's laying down a sleep in bed with Night Fang( who still awake ) next to her

Meena talking in her sleep '' night fang '' she whispered out

Night fang turned his head to look at her She's dreaming about me ?

Meena rapped her arms around Night fang ( like a 4 year old with a bear ) and pulled him closer

Night Fang blushing blood red under his fur someone need to check this girl's sexually

( Meena's dream )( If you don't like bestiality don't read)

Night Fang's fucking Meena ass off and she loving every moment of it ( O_O )

( end dream )

( back in the real world )

Meena wakes up Blushing 100000000000000000000 different reds (Because of the dream and the she's holding Night Fang )

Meena blushing more as she let go of night fang **HOLY SHIT I'M AN ANIMAL FUCKER**

Meena '' I'M SO SORRY NIGHT FANG ''

Night fang '' It's ok Meena ''

Meena crying '' No it's not** I'M A NO GOOD ANIMAL FUCKER **'' she cried out

Meena closed her eyes and stared crying more

Night Fang I know what will stop her crying

Meena still crying but when she feet something warm pressed against her lips she opened her eyes to see Night Fang kissing her

Night fang broke the kiss

Meena stops crying and shocked '' Night Fang did you just kiss ''

Night Fang '' Yes, Now please don't cry Meena ''

Meena still shocked '' But why did you kiss me ''

Night Fang '' Meena, All those years I watched over you, I fell in Love with you, I love you with all my heart Meena ''

Meena '' I love you too Night Fang '' and she stared to cry

Night Fang '' Please do cry Meena ''

Meena '' There tears of joy Night Fang ''

Night Fang '' Meena You were dreaming about me right ''

Meena blushing as she remembered the dream '' Yes ''

Night Fang '' So what was we doing in your dream ''

Meena embarrassed '' You were fucking my ass off and I love every moment of it ''

Night Fang blushing under his fur from the thought '' oh ''

Meena blushing '' And it was the best dream I ever had ''

Night Fang Happy '' really ''

Meena Happy '' Yes,And I would mind if it came true ''

Night Fang shocked '' WHAT ''

Meena moving closer to him '' You hared me Night Fang my big bad wolf ( that's a bad joke I know ) '' and with that she removed her shirt reveling her blue bra

Night Fang '' Meena are you shore you want this ''

Meena '' Yes '' as she remove her bra reveling her breasts to the half demon wolf before her

Night Fang blushing blood red under his fur and smiling '' Will if I'm the Big Bad Wolf then You're little red riding hood '' ( in the real story the big bad wolf rape little red riding hood. he don't eat her ) Night Fang jumped on Meena making her fall backwards with Night Fang on top of her

Night Fang stares licking Meena's neck

Meena Happy and laughing '' Night Fang Stop that it tickles ''

Night Fang stop licking her neck '' really ''

Meena '' Yes and besides there's some thing I to do first '' she said in a cute and sexy voice

Night fang '' And what's that ''

Meena rolled over so now she's on top of night fang and moved her head down to Night Fang's rock hard fury 1 and a half foot long dick '' This '' as she put in all into her mouth and stared to sucking it making Night Fang howl in pleasher

Night Fang Knowing that he can't take muck more of this, He's was going to cum and soon '' Meena please I can't take much more of this I'm going to cum '' he shouted as he released his seed into Meena mouth

Meena swallowed all of it and even lick the last of it off of her lips

Meena removing her pants and panties leaving her 100% naked '' now it's your turn '' as she sat next to Night Fang

Night Fang got back to his feet, moved his head to Meena's breasts and stared to lick them like a wild animal

Meena moaning in pleasher '' OOO NIGHT FANG " she moaned out as she feel herself getting hotter and wetter the more Night Fang did this to her

Night Fang Stop licking her breasts and look up at Meena , asking for permission before going on

Meena just gave a nod of approval for him and spread her leg apart reveling her pussy to him

Night Fang looking at Meena's pussy she wetter did a waterfall 

Meena '' Night Fang lick me I want you to lick me right there '' all most pleading for Night fang to lick her pussy

Night Fang stares licking Meena's pussy

Meena loving every moment of it but and biting her hand to stop herself from moaning OOOOO It Feels so dam good,Buy I'm going to cum 

Meena '' OOO Night...Fang..I'm...cumming '' as she released her juices all over Night Fang

Night Fang Licking up all of her juices '' Meena my love your juices taste ''

after Night Fang lick up all of Meena's Juices he helped her up

Night Fang '' You know this is going to hurt Meena ''

Meena sitting down on her knees'' Yes, But please fuck me hard I need it '' as she put her arms behind her back to hold her uo

Night Fang walked over to her, he laid his head on her shoulder, raped his front paws around her wast and slowly pushed his dick into her pussy

Meena bit her lips to stop herself from screaming It Hurt but I love it 

Night Fang looking at the pain on Meena's face '' Meena I can't stand to see you in this much pain '' about to stop

Meena '' No don't stop, I just need to get use to it '' she moaned out

Night Fang '' Ok '' he stares licking her neck again giving her a hickey

Meena moan from both pain and pleasure

Night Fang '' I'm going to stared thrusting now '' he whispered into her ear as he stared thrusting in and out of Meena's pussy

Meena OOO IT FEELS SO GOOD,BUT I'M SO CLOSE '' Night Fang I'm cumming '' and she did

Night Fang knowing his about to cum and soon '' Meena I can't hold it anymore '' He howled as he released his seed inside Meena

The two fall over as there love making came gushing out of Meena's pussy

Meena smiling His seed feels so good inside me as she rapped her arms around his

Night Fang '' Meena I love you and I want you to be my mate ''

Meena '' By Mate do you mean wife and sex slave ''

Night Fang '' Yes,But I'll have to mark you, But Don't be scared the only thing it will do is change her eye color from blue to gold ''

Meena '' I love you Night Fang, I'll be your Mate, But first You have to fuck my ass ''

Night Fang '' I thought you'll never ask '' as he pulled his rock hard dick out of Meena's pussy and Help her up

Meena getting down on all fores '' Now don't hold back on me '' she said smiling

Night Fang '' I won't '' as he rapped his front paws around her waist

Meena '' Good ''

and with that Night Fang thrusted his rock hard fury dick up Meena's ass Howling as he did so

Meena Moaning in pleasher '' ooo Dreams do come true ''**IT FEELS SO GOOD**

Night Fang thrusting in and out of Meena's ass It loooks like she one of theres woman who like it uo there ass 

Meena '' ooO NIGHT FANG FUCK MY ASS HARDER AND FASTER '' she moaned out

Night Fang thrusting harder and faster now

Meena about to cum '' Night Fang ''

Night Fang '' Come on cum for me ''

Meena '' You don't have tall me twice '' as she released her juices onto the bed

Night Fang about to cum '' Now it's my turn '' he howled out as he came in Meena's ass

The two fell over

Night Fang removed his rock hard dick from Meena's ass, He rolled her over, and kissed her lips the kiss ( even doe you can't see it ) was short but loving

Meena painting for air '' I love you Night Fang ''

Night fang '' I love you too Meena, and Now If you're going to be my mate I need to mark you '' he put his right paw on her right breast,and when he removed his paw Meena's right nipple was gone and replaced with Night Fang's black paw print ( Meena's eyes are in gold )

Night Fang looked into Meena's now Gold wolf like eyes '' Meena My love you are now officially My mate ''

Meena '' So, in other words I'm your wife and **sex slave **''

Night Fang '' Yes ''

Meena '' Good '' she said happily

Night Fang '' Now you need to rest Love ''

Meena '' Ok but I think I would sleep beater if your dick was back in my pussy ''

Night Fang '' as you wish '' as he thursted his dick back into Meena's Pussy

Meena smiled and rapped her arm around Night Fang ( this time like a lover ) and soon both her and Night Fang were a sleep

to be continued


	13. Zoe becomes a half demon and is now

later with Max and Zoe( still in that pink kimono ) in Max and Zoe's Room

Max grabs Zoe , throws her onto the bed and got on top of her

Zoe blushing '' Max we need to talk ''

Max got off of her and helped her up

Max '' so what is it Zoe ''

Zoe '' Max when you were into woods your Mom told me that half demons can live for 1000s of years and stop aging at 20, which means to only way we can be together is if you mark me as your mate making,me a half demon like you '' she said sadly

Max sad '' Zoe I...'' he stared but was cut off by Zoe

Zoe cutting Max off'' Max I want you to mark ''

Max shock '' What ''

Zoe crying '' I want you to make me like you Max, I can't live with out you, please make me into a half demon like you ''

Max sad as he pulled her in to and embraces '' Zoe I can't live with out you ether, but if I mark you, You can never go back to being human ''

Zoe still crying lifting her head to look into the eyes of the man she loves '' I don't care Max, I want to be with you ''

Max looking into her eyes '' I'll do it but, it will hurt more then anything you have or ever will feel , are you shore you want this ''

Zoe still crying '' Yes ''

Max gave her a quick but loving kiss upon her lips '' Good but, Please stop crying Zoe, you know how much it hurts me to see you cry ''

Zoe stops crying '' Ok ''

Max moved his head to neck and sunk his demon fang into her neck

Zoe rapped her arms around him looking for conferred in an embraces as she stared to hiss in pain

Max return the embraces and stared to cry from seeing the woman he loves in so much pain, and It hurts him more because he's the one causing it

Zoe '' I LOVE YOU MAX '' as she past out from the pain

And after about 66 sec Max removed his demon fang from Zoe's neck

Max crying as he pulled Zoe into his chest '' I sorry I hurt you Zoe my love '' and soon he to fell asleep

THE NEXT MORNING

Max woke up to see Zoe sleeping in his arm,but right away he noticed her human ears have been replaced by pink fox ears and she now had a pink fox tail

Max smiling It worked she's a half demon like me and she now my mate, my wife as he pulled her closer and rapped one of his tails around her new one

Zoe waking up '' Max why thus my neck hurt ''

Max '' You asked me to mark you as my mate Zoe remember ''

Zoe smiling '' Right I remember now, so did it work ''

Max siting up bringing Zoe up to sit in his lap '' See for yourself love ''

Zoe turned her head to look into the bed room mirror and blushed a deep red from what she saw,( she's siting in Max's lap his arm and 4 of his tail are rapped around her, and his 5th tails raped around her new one )

Zoe turning her head from the mirror blushing a very deep red '' So I'm like you now ''

Max pulling her closer '' Not exactly Zoe, sens you were mark into a half demon, you don't have any demon powers, fang claws, you can't not have more then one tail or whiskers '' as he looked at her eyes filled with lust

Zoe blushing more from the way Max is looking at her '' Max why are you looking at me like that ''

Max pulling her closer '' It's just that the fox ears and tail look so cute on you Love ''

Zoe blushing more now '' O ''

Max '' And Sens you're mark as my mate, we're now Married that's the law of the demon world ''

Zoe blushing more now that she know she Max's wife now '' So then you my husband '' as she rapped her arms around his neck and stared rubbing her face against Max's making a purring like sound as she did this

Max rapped his arms around her wast and stared to lick and suck the place were he bit her last night making the same purring like sound

they remained like this for about 2 minute before they stopped

Zoe blushing and puzzled as to why she was purring '' Max sens when do Foxes purr ''

Max pulling her closer to him '' Fox demons make a purring like sound when there happy and close to there mate, but it's not purring Zoe ''

Zoe '' O '' as she buried her head in Max chest as she stared to make the same purring like sound again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( out side the door with konohamaru )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konohamaru knocking on the door '' Big bro Mommy said you it's time to wake up It's 1 hour before your fight in the tournament ''

Konohamaru opening the door '' Bro Mo( he sees what Max and Zoe are doing and blushes blood red )...''

Max looking right at Konohamaru '' Konohamaru Close the door ''

Konohamaru '' Sorry '' as he slammed the door closed

Zoe Blushing '' Max it looks like we have sum explaining to do ''

Max '' You said it my love ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( with Konohamaru )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konohamaru blushing as he pasted out in the wall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( back with Max and Zoe )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max helping Zoe to her feet '' Well Rex is going to kill himself ''

Zoe puzzles '' Why ''

Max taking Zoe's hand in his '' Rex as had a crush on you for the past 2 years Zoe''

Zoe '' Ho, that explains why when you were in the woods he ask if I broke up with you ''

Max '' And now that your my mate if he even yell at you his death ''

Zoe smiling as she and Max walked out of there room hand in hand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( in the demonkage office )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr.Z mad '' What is taking that lazy half fox so long ''

Yuki from behind her desk and mad as hell '' I would be carefully about the thing you say about my son Dr. Z '' she said in a demonic tone

Dr.Z scared '' Sorry mam, It's just I want to go see sum demons fight, It's one of the resins me, Rex, Ed Zander, and Ursula are still here ''

Yuki'' That and you still think my son will return with you to the time machine you stold ''

Zander'' Why wouldn't he come back with us ''

Yuki'' Let me see, You left him for death, tried to kill him and Zoe, and last but not lest he's half demon now, so he won't fit in your time ''

Rex '' She right, we should just get Zoe and go ''

Ursula '' Can we just leave with out that pink hair runt ''

Zander '' I'm getting sick of being here to ''

Ed '' You said it Zander ''

Dr.Z '' For once I'm with Rex ''

? from behind Dr.Z '' Then it's a good thing your a Dr.Z '' a demonic voice said

Everyone but Yuki ''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ''

Dr.Z turned around to see Max'' It just you ''

?=Max mad '' And if any of you talk about me or Zoe behind our backs again your death meet got it ''

Dr.Z scared to death

Rex '' Where's Zoe Demon freak ''

Max '' She had to go to the bath room ''

Dr.Z '' And What took you so long ''

Max '' I sleep in the same bed as the woman I love, What do you think kept me '' making everyone blush

Yuki '' And where's your little brother Max ''

Max '' He past out in the wall when he open the door to my and Zoe's room, It's a good thing Me and Zoe weren't having Sex at the time or you have to give him the talk Mother ''

Rex '' If you and Zoe weren't having sex then what were you doing ''

? out of nowhere '' Sorry I'm Late ''

everyone turn to see Zoe ( in her close from the show ) with a pink fox tail and pink fox ears like Max's

Everyone but Max,Zoe,and Yuki '' **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU **''

Max jumping in front of Zoe to protected her'' Leave her alone ''

Rex '' What have you done to her you monster ''

Max '' I mark her as my mate ''

Everyone but Zoe, Max, and Yuki '' **What **''

Yuki '' Demons mark there mates, or wives if you will,to let other demon know touch them and die, and as a result Zoe's now Half demon ''

Rex mad '' You monster, You make her a freak like you ''

Max '' She want me to mark her ''

Rex '' Ya and I'm from the future ''

Max '' You are Jackass ''

Rex embarrassed '' Right I forgot, But there's noway anyone would want to be a monster like you ''

Zoe from behind Max and mad '' Shut it Rex, I did him to mark me,but he didn't want too , I had to beg for him to do it '' she said as she stared to cry

Rex shocked and mad as hell '' Zoe I don't know what this monster did to you Zoe but..( Max grabs him the throat ) ''

Max grabbing Rex by the throat and **Mad as hell **at him for making Zoe cry '' Lesson to me Rex, there's 3 thing you forgot about, 1,now that I mark Zoe as my mate, she now my wife, you would know this if you lesson to my mother 5 sec. ago. 2, I will never let anyone hurt Zoe, 3,If you even yell at a demon's mate, That demon will kill you'' and with that said he throw Rex throw the floor( the demonkage's office is on the 20th floor ) all the way to the 15th floor

Max turned around and embraced Zoe '' It's ok love ''

Zoe no-longer crying but smiling '' I love you Max '' her tail stared wagging back and forth

Max pulled her into his arms'' I love you too Zoe '' he kissed her on the forehead and turn to the others

Max '' Now do any of you have any thing to say ''

Dr.Z scared '' I hope you two are happy together ''

Ed scared '' same here ''

Ursula scared '' I'm happy for you '' I can't believe that pink haired little witch got married before me 

Zander scared '' I so happy for you two ''

Yuki getting from behind her desk '' Now that that's out of the way Max, You,Zoe, and the alpha gang get going to the stadium,And I'll go see if Rex is still alive , and find your little brother ''

Max taking Zoe's hand in his '' Yes mother '' and walked out the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( at the stadium with Silver and Kitty )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver walking back and forth in front of the stadium doors '' Where the hell is Max ''

? from behind Silver '' I'm right here ''

Silver turned to see Max and right away he noticed Zoe hiding behind him ( They left the Alpha gang behind because they wouldn't stop yelling at Zoe ) '' Max why's Zoe hiding behind you ''

Max '' It's ok Zoe he's not going to yell at you ''

Zoe '' Ok '' as she got from behind Max letting Sliver see she now a half demon

Silver happy for his friend'' Max you finally marked Zoe, I'm so happy for you ''

Max taking Zoe's hind in his and rapping all 5 his tails around her '' Thanks Silver ''

Zoe blushing as her new pink fox tail rapped it self around one of Max's '' Max , Silver ,we beat be going to fights are going to stare soon ''

Max '' Right Zoe '' and with that the two walked hand in hand in to the stadium

Silver I wounder if Kitty would let me mark her as he walked in the the stadium with Max and Zoe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( in the V.I.P sets with Kitty )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty in her set and mad '' Where the hell is that low down dirty dog I call my boyfriend ''

? out of nowhere and from behind Kitty '' I right here my little Kitty Cat ''

Kitty Jumped out and turned around style scared '' Silver You scared the shit out of me ''

?= Silver '' Sorry love, But I have great news, Max marked Zoe as his mate ''

Kitty shocked '' What, You mean Max and Zoe are married now ''

Silver '' Yes, But Max and Zoe are still in the hall Zoe's not use to being a half demon, so she kind slow,and Max is helping her up the stairs ''

Kitty '' Makes sens ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( with Max and Zoe )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max helping Zoe up the stairs to the V.I.P sets '' Zoe my love what's wrong '' looking at her puzzled face

Zoe sad '' It's just I don't know, Why I'm so weak''

Max '' It's normal you some one mark into a half demon to feel weak, and be scared for a little bit love ''

Zoe happy '' Oh, so that's why ever time I see someone I hided behind you ''

Max happy '' Yes,but by tomorrow you'll be your self again except for the ears and the tail ''

Zoe '' So why did you throw Rex threw the floor ''

Max '' He made you cry, And if some one makes a demon's mate cry there death ''

Zoe smiling '' So you'll do anything to protected me ''

Max smiling'' Yes,Zoe my love ''

Zoe blushing '' Max your fighting today right ''

Max smiling as he said '' Yes but don't weary Zoe I'll win''

Zoe happily said '' Good '' as she gave Max a loving kiss on the lips

Max broke the kiss '' Zoe , my love we have to get going the fights will be staring soon '' as he picked her up in his arms

Max '' So I'll just have to carry you ''

Zoe rapping her arms around her neck and blushing 10000000000000000000000000000 different reds '' Thanks Max ''

and with that Max carried Zoe all the way ( he carried her 1000000000 million up sets of stairs ) to the V.I.P sets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( in the V.I.P sets with Silver and Kitty )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty seting in Silvers lap '' Silver do you think Max and Zoe will get here soon ''

? out of nowhere and from be hind them '' We Right here Kitty ''

Silver and Kitty turned to see Max carrying Zoe in his arms

Kitty looking at Zoe's new pink fox tail and fox ears Silver was right Max did mark Zoe as his mate, I'll have to ask Silver to mark me 

Max putting Zoe down '' It look like we're not late after all Zoe ''

Zoe smiling '' You just be carefull in your fight Max ''

Max taking Zoe's hand in his '' I always am Love ''

the announcer '' Ladies and demon the first fight of the day will be Max Kitsune vs Silver Houkou ''

Zoe and Kitty gasped in shock

Max '' Silver for the fight lets put our friendship on hold for the fight ''

Silver '' You took the wards right out of my mouth ''

to be continued


	14. Max vs Silver

Silver and Max walk on to the battle field from opposite ends of the stadium

Silver standing on the right side of the stadium '' nature style plant army jutsu'' Vines shot off of the grand, rapped around each other to form an army of 50000 humanoid plant monsters

Max standing on the left side of the stadium '' Plants realy Silver, Fire style Fire ball jutsu'' and with that said a giant fireball shot out of Max's mouth burning the plant monster to ashes

Silver making hand signs '' ninja art head hunter jutsu '' Silver rocket underground

Max '' I thought Silver was a wolf not a mole ''

Silver underground Your going down Max as he grabbed Max leg and pulling him under

Max '' I don't think so '' he said as he jumpedinto the air pulling Silver up with him

Silver letting go of Max '' Rose whip)Sliver swung his whip right at Max's head

Max '' Fox Fire Sword '' a sword of fire appeared in Max's hand right hand , Max swung his sword both stopping Silver's Whip and cutting it in half ( and just so you know there still in the air )the two land back down on the stadium floor on the opposite( Max on the right, Silver on the left ) side they stared with there back turned

~~~~~~~~~~~( in the V.I.P setts with Zoe and Kitty )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the two girls are both scared to death that there lover going to get hurt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~( with the Alpha Gang out side the stadium )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr.Z yelling at the guard in front of the stadium door '' COME ON LET US IN ALL READY ''

the guard '' Sorry pal,but the demonkage's son said if a human female with green hair(Ursula ),a shirt old human male( Dr.Z),a little fat Human Male ( Ed ), and a tell human male in black came to the stadium not to let them in, because they kept yelling at his mate ''

Dr.Z with a ticked mark on his head '' DAM THAT HALF FOX DEMON TO HELL ''

and 100000000000000 **MAD** half fox demons attacked Dr.Z for what he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( with Rex in the demon village hospital { the hospital's the on the 16-20th floor in the demonkage tower } )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex waking up in a hospital bed covered head to toe in bandages '' Had the weirdest dream '' he said rubbing his head

? '' That was no dream Rex '' said a sweet and calm female voice

Rex turned his head to see Yuki setting in a chair next to his hospital bed '' So Max did try to kill me, that jackass ''

Yuki **MAD as HELL** '' MY SON is no jackass Rex , He mark Zoe as **HIS MATE** , You make her cry , and when you make a demon's mate cry , that demon will kill, It's instinct for demon and half demon alike ''

Rex sad '' So I'm the jackass then ''

Yuki '' Yes Rex you are the jackass ''

Rex '' But why am I still alive ''

Yuki '' I stayed behind to made shore you would live ''

Rex '' Thanks '' he said under his breath

Yuki in a demonic tone '' Beater thankful I'm missing my own son fight to day because of you ''

~~~~~~~~~~( back at the stadium battle field )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max turning around '' Give up Silver , I have the advantage ''

Silver tuning around '' Then I'll just have to try some thing new,nature style **HELL **plant jutsu ''

and with that said a giant ( 19 feet tall ) red plant beast popped out of the ground

Max '' Another plant, really Silver, Fire style dragon fire jutsu'' all of a sudden, fire shot out of Max's mouth, engulfing the monster plant

but when the fire stop the plant remanded unburnt

Silver '' Nice try Max, but my **HELL** plant's fire proof, **HELL **plant attack ''

Upon hearing it's master order the plant beast charged Max

Max jumped on to the plant monster's head

Max '' lighting claw '' his demon claw became engulfed in lighting ,and used it to claw into the plant beast head making it's head exploded

but unknown to Max Silver was right behind him

Silver swung his whip at Max's head

Max jumped out of the way but he was to late the spiked wip rapped around Max's right leg

Max scream in pain as the spikes dug into his skin

to be continued


	15. fight end mission ahead

Max screaming in pain '' FOX FIRE SWORD '' a sword make flames appeared in his right hand and used it to cut Silver's whip in half

Max as the half of the whip around his right leg fell to the ground '' Fox fire flame thrower '' with that said he let out a howl, releasing a jet of fire

The flames headed right at Silver but at the last sec. Silver ducked out of the way

Max ( he been in the air all this time ) land ,the wounds on his right leg glowed red and thin healed

Max in a demonic tone '' No more Mr. nice guy '' as red demon chakra stormed out of him

Silver '' I see you're going all out ''

Max '' Fox Fire armor '' with that said the demon chakra formed a red aura around his body

Silver '' nature style thorn blaster jutsu '' with that said a 7 feet tall plant rose from the ground and fire 10000000 thorns at Max

as soon as the thorns touch Max's chakra aura they where burnt to dust

Max '' Fox fire punch '' Max punched his fist into air sending a fist of fox fire right at Silver

Silver jumped out of the way at the last sec

Max dropped the aura

Silver '' To bad the aura eats up a lot of chakra ''

Max '' Fire style Fire ball jutsu'' with that said Max fired a giant fire ball from his mouth right a Silver

Silver jumped into the air dodging the fire ball

Max jumping into the air '' Got you now '' once in the air he kick Silver in the gut sending him flying to the stadium floor

Silver land on his back on the right side of the stadium

Max land on his feet on his right side and said '' Fox fire sword '' with that said a sword make of flames appeared in Max's right hand, Max held the sword 2 inches away from Silver's neck

The announcer '' The winner Max Kitsune ''

Max's fire sword disappeared

Max'' Need a hand up Silver '' he said as he held out his right hand to help him help ''

Silver taking Max's hand '' Thanks pal ''

Max helping Silver to his feet '' think nothing of it ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( in the V.I.P sets with Kitty and Zoe )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty and Zoe upped of there sets ran down to the field

~~~~~~~~~~~~~( with Max and Silver )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Silver stepped in the the stadium stands and as soon as they did Zoe and Kitty ran up to them and hugged them

Kitty holding onto Silver as if her life was on the line '' Don't scare me like that again ''

Silver rapped his arm around her as Two of his tails rapped around Kitty's two tails '' It's ok Kitty I'm here ''

Kitty buried her head in his chest and stared to purring

Zoe holding onto Max like there's tomorrow '' Max '' she said in a scared tone

Max rapped his arms and all 5 of his tails around her '' I'm ok Zoe my love ''

Zoe rested her head and arms on Max's brave chest,as one of his tails rapped itself around hers

Max kissed her on the forehead

Zoe stared making a purring like sound as she buried her head into his chest

the two sets of lovers remand like this for a furrow minute before heading back up to the V.I.P sets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( in the hidden demon village conference [ it look like the sand village conference room ] Room { on the top floor of the demonkage tower }~

yuki walking into the conference room '' Sorry I'm late '' she said to 4 demon 1 a dog demon, 1 a cat demon,1 a shark demon, 1 a raven demon

The raven demon ( who's a girl ) '' That's ok lady Demonkage, but now that you're here this conference of the village olders can start ''

Yuki taking a set on the end of the conference room tabla '' Now then what news to you have for me ''

the Dog demon ( who's a male ) '' First, I would like to said I'm happy that your son's marked his mate, Lady demonkage ''

Yuki smiling '' Now why hare you call this conference so soon ''

the Shark demon ( who's a male ) '' It's about Spectal Space Pirates, Lady demonkage ''

Yuki's smile turn upside down '' What about them ''

The cat demon ( who's a girl ) '' They attack the village , so we need to send a ninja team after them ''

The dog demon '' But sens they travel trow time we need the alpha time machine ''

The raven demon '' So we think if your son makes chuunin we'll send him, his team,there sensai,his mate , and those human on this mission ''

The shark demon '' They will return once the Spectal Space Pirates are all death, and the Cosmos Stones are out of there hands ''

The cat demon '' The humans will then return to there own time ,once Your son, his team, there sensai, and his mate are return to the village ''

The dog demon '' The Spectal Space Pirates all ready the yellow and blue Cosmos stones ( that's right this fanfiction takes place after Amazing Treasure Race!" )

they will leave as soon as they can ''

Yuki mad as hell '' **YOU JACKASSES I WAS ALL READY GOING TO DO THAT** '' she yell as she jumped out of her set

The raven demon scared to death lick the other demons '' We didn't know lady demonkage ''

Yuki calming down '' Ok '' she said as she sat back down

to be continued


	16. enter naruto and hinata

in the hidden demon village conference room

Yuki setting at the the end of the conference room tabla '' I take it my son won his fight ''

the raven demon '' Yes''

the Dog demon '' It's hard to believe his only been a hanyou for 2 years ''

the cat demon '' It is ''

the shark demon '' Well he these have lady Yuki's DNA and we all know who her father was ''

Yuki look as mad as hell '' **I said to never take about my father**'' she said in a demonci voice

The shark demon '' Forgive me lady Yuki, I forgot the human your father was sealed inside of was in the hidden leaf village ''

Yuki now looking sad '' yes he was '' she said sadly

the raven demon '' Sens you're the only one of his kits that wasn't kill by Orochimaru, he broth you here before going after Orochimaru, but little did he know Orochimaru had left the village''

Yuki '' He was a good father '' she said sadder then before''

the Dog demon '' That's why it is my pleasure to inform you that , your dad may still be alive ''

Yuki shocked '' **WHAT **''

the Dog demon '' Yes, lady Yuki your dad may still live , you see thanks to the data we have gaddered , we now know the other villages were destroy by a demonci chakar blast ''

Yuki gasped in shock

The dog demon '' So there's a 1 in 3 % chance a human with a demon sealed inside of them would have survivor by becoming the demon sealed within them , but the fusion would make thema100% demon, with all of the demon mind , memories and feelings ''

Yuki shocked My dad may still be alive 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( 3 hours outside of village gates )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a woman who looks like Hinata ( afther the time skip ) but her human ears have been replaced by black fox ears, and now as a black fox ears

? '' I'm Happy you chose to come with me hinata '' said men ( with a deep sexy voice ) in his late 20ys , with eyes that look like blood red fox eyes fang, claws, and whites, in black ninja shoes, black ninja pants , a black long sleeve shirt, with blood red hair in the same style as naruto, and he too had fox ears ware his human ears should be , but he had 9 blood red fox tails ''

the woman = Hinata smilling '' It was my pleasure Naruto,I mean kyuubi ''

The man '' It's Naruto, Hinata my love , It's who I'm nomater what ''

Hinata smilling '' Sorry Naruto , It's just been a long week ''

Naruto = the man '' I know love from me turning into the Kyuubi no kitsune, from me finding you , us becoming mates ,but this trip is allmust over love '' he saids sadly

Hinata '' Naruto What's wrong ''

Naruto '' Hinata, As you know I am now the Kyuubi no kitsune , and thanks to that I have all of his memory, He attacked the village because Orochimaru kill his family ''

Hinata gasped in shock

Naruto'' But one of his kits survivor, She was the only family he had left , So before he attack the village he broth her to the demon,and that same village is where we're going Hinata '' he said sadder then before

Hinata '' And that your the Kyuubi no kitsune, She's your daughter ''

Naruto '' yes '' he said colder then ice

Hinata '' Naruto , I'm shore she'll welcome her dad back with open arms, but I'm not shore she'll lick her set mom ''

Naruto now smiling as he turned around to face her '' Hinata, if she , lets her no good old man back into her life , then she'll love you Hinata'' with these said he walked over to hinata ,pulled her into his arms ,rapped his arms and all 9 of his tails around her, and pressed his lips to her

Hinata rapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back

the two remade like these for furrow minute before Naruto broke the kiss

Naruto taking her hand into hers '' Come on Hinata , we best be going if , we are going to arrive before night fall '' with at the two walk off hand in hand

Hinata smiling Naruto's changed so muck his,but I love all the same

to be continued


	17. Max's granddad's the king of hell

at the gates of the hidden demon village two travelers one man 20s,with blood red hair , blood red fox ears , and 9 blood red fox tails, the a beautiful young lady , with deep dark black hair ,black fox ears , a one black fox tail

The demon village gate keeper ( whos a dog demon ) '' Good day , What brings you two to the hidden demon village ''

the man '' We came to see my daughter ''

the dog demon '' That's nice , but before you to go into the village , I'll need your names ''

The woman '' Hinata Kitsune ''

the dog demon '' a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady, now your name Sr. ''

the man '' Kyuubi no Kitune ''

the dog demon shocked and scared to death ''yuyyuyuuyuour...theeeeeeeeee... '' he stuttered out out

the man cuting the dog demon off '' Yes, but I prefer Naruto ''

the dog demon scared as hell '' yeeees...sir... please don't kill me I have a mate and 12 pups ''

Naruto '' I wouldn't kill you , you were only doing your job '' he said in his now demonic voice

the dog demon scared to hell '' Ththththanks...you...sir...''

Naruto '' Now can you tell me were to find my daughter Yuki kitsune ''

the dog demon scared to hell and back '' sheee's..th..the...vill..age...leleeleader '''

Naruto '' then I can find her at the tallest tower ''

the dog demon just nod

Naruto'' thanks for the help, now come a long Hinata'' he said as he walk into the village

Hinata fallowing her lover '' coming ''

the dog demon watched as the too walked away

Naruto looking back to see the dog demon faint '' Nice guy , but he need to grow a set ''

* * *

in the demonkage's office

Yuki set at her desk thank gob that conference is over 

a wolf demon walking into the demonkage office '' Lady demonkage two travelers are here to see you '' called the wolf demon

Yuki ticked '' fine Send them in '' said look away from the wolf demon , and the two travelers

? '' Now is that anyway the talk to your father ''

Yuki turned her head and look shocked to see your father the

Yuki's father a.k. the Kyuubi no Kitsune a.k.a Naruto '' What's the mater nekomata got your tongue ''

Yuki cried as she ran from her desk to her father and hugged him

Naruto hugging his daughter '' It's ok Yuki daddy's here ''

Yuki crying '' Dad I can't believe your back '' she said sadly

Naruto '' I'm back , and I'm not going any where , believe it '' ( everyone saw that coming )

Yuki broke the hug '' I'm happily you're back dad ''

? '' so your Yuki '' said a girl whit black hair , black fox ears , a black fox tail,and dress like hinata , setting from behind naruto

Yuki to the girl '' and you are ''

the girl '' Hinata kitsune , your fathers new mate '' said the said girl

Yuki holding her out to the girl '' then it's nice to meet my set mom '' she said happily

Hinata taking her set daughter's hand '' like wise '' she said as the two shook hands

Naruto in a father like tone '' Now that that's over with, what's these I hear about you having a son, and you don't have a mate ? '' he said crossing his arms

Yuki with a sweet droop as she gave told your dad and set mom about Max,the dinosaur , the time machine, and the spectal space pirates

Naruto looking down to see champ sleeping at the foot of his daughter's desk '' It's hard to believe it all , but I see the the proof in the little dinosaur sleeping at her desk ''

Hinata looking at champ '' He so cute , I can't believe it'll growl up to be a giant beast ''

Naruto '' Now have you told my grandson, he that 25% of his DNA came from the king of hell ''

Yuki '' Yes , it was one year ago ''

_Flashback one year ago _

_Yuki setting at her desk Will it's time he know _

_Max ( with 3 tails ) I wonder what mother wants to talk to me about he thought as he walked into his mothers office '' Mother I'm here ''_

_Yuki '' good '' she said as she got up from her desk '' Know son you know when I adopted you half of your DNA was changed '' she said looking out of her office window _

_Max '' yes , making me your biological son ''_

_Yuki '' Good , and you do know the story of the kyuubi no kitsune '' turning to face her son_

_Max '' yes I now the story of the kyuubi no kitsune the king og hell, why do you ask mother ''_

_Yuki frowning '' You see son , the Kyuubi no kitsune is my father, and your grandfather ''_

_Max gasped in shock from finding out is the graund son of the king of hell it's self _

End flashback

Yuki '' he then talk to me for a week after that '' she said sadly

Naruto put his hand on his daughter's shoulder '' and has he told his mate , his second in line for the title king of hell ''

Yuki'' Yes I over hared him tell her at the stone demon temple( it's a temple with the stone statue the 9 tailed beasts in side )

_flashback 12 chapters age ( you when Max was giving Zoe a tour of the village ) _

_at the stone demon temple we see Zoe ( before you got fox ears and a tail , dress in the clothes she wheres in the show ) and Max ( with 4 tails )_

_Zoe looking at the statue of the nine tailed fox '' What , that fox demon scary ''_

_Max from be hind Zoe '' he should be , his the Kyuubi no kitsune, the king of hell '' Max said sadly _

_Zoe turning her around to look at Max '' Max why are you so said ''_

_Max '' Zoe , when my mother adopted me, my DNA was changed , making me her biological son, and sens the kyuubi no kitsune the king of hell ,his her father and my grandfather ''_

_Zoe looked shock for a little bit, but after that she ran over to Max rapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips _

_Zoe broke the kiss '' Max I, don't care if your the king of hell , I love you , and I always will no mater what ''_

_Max rapping his arms around her '' Thanks Zoe '' with that said he kissed her and Zoe kissed him back  
but unknow to them Yuki was behind the statue of the nine tailed fox was watching them _

_Yuki Look like my son found turn love she thought smiling _

End flashback

Naruto smiling and crossing his arms '' So, my grandson has a mate,but my daughter doesn't '' he said to his daughter in a fatherly tone

Yuki blushing from embarrassment '' **DAD **'' she yelled out

Naruto '' It's a father's job to embarrass his daughter ''

to be continued


	18. Max and Zoe go at it hard , after they

( it's night in the hidden demon village ) with Max,Zoe,Kitty , and Silver the sets of lovers have arrived at the demonkage tower

Silver holding Kitty in his arms '' See you two tomorrow for the last fight tournament '' he said as he and kitty walked off

Max holding Zoe tightly in his arms '' Goodbye to you too ''

Max smelling the air

Zoe '' Man what's wrong ''

Max '' There's a new sent here , and It smell of hell ''

Zoe scared '' Is that bad ''

Max '' I don't know but there's only on way to find out '' he said as he and Zoe walked into the tower

* * *

in the demonkage's office

Yuki ( who's still talking to her dad and set mom ) hears a knock at the door '' Come in ''

the the open to revile konohamaru walking in '' Mom who's he ? '' he said looking right at Naruto a.k.a the kyuubi no kitsune

Yuki '' Konohamaru this is your grandfather ''

Naruto leaning down to konohamaru's level '' Hi konohamaru I'm Kyuubi no kitsune but I prefer Naruto ''

Konohamaru ran to Naruto and hugged him saying '' Grandpa ''

Naruto pick up Konohamaru in his arms and stood back up '' Aren't you a cute little kit ''

Hinata walking over to Konohamaru '' Hello konohamru I'm Hinata kitsune your grandmother ''

Konohamaru waving '' Hi grandma ''

* * *

ouyside the door we see Max and Zoe

Max open to door to see a two kitsune's he had never seen before

Max looking at naruto and hinata to Yuki '' Mother who are those two ''

Yuki '' Son meet your grandparents ''

Naruto who's still holding Konohamaru '' Hello grandson I'm..'' cut off by Max

Max stepping in front of Zoe '' Kyuubi no kitsune I know ''

Naruto '' that's my title, I perfer Naruto ''

Hinata '' hi, I'm Hinata kitsune your grandmother ''

Naruto looking right at Zoe ( who hiding behind Max shaking like a chihuahua ) '' And you must be Zoe my oldest grandson's mate ''

Zoe ''yes '' she said in a scared as hell tone

Naruto '' No need to be scared we're all family here ''

Zoe a little less scared '' Right ''

Yuki '' It's getting late son and you and Zoe should be go , get sum rest ''

Max taking Zoe's hand '' as you wish mother ''

* * *

in the wall

Zoe puzzled '' Max why did your mom throw us out like that ''

Max looked at her with a the look ob his face '' Zoe , we're newly weds remember ''

Zoe still puzzle '' Yes ''

Max '' so tonight's the honey moon ''

Zoe blushed 10000000000000000000 different reds as she I can't believe I forgot that 

Max '' Zoe are you ok ''

Zoe still blush nodded yes

Max picking Zoe up in his arms '' good '' with that said he carried her to there room, once there he helped her to her feet, open the door , they both walked in, Max locked it behind him ,and pushed Zoe flat ageist the wall

Zoe blushing more now and said '' Max...uuuu..'' but Max cut her off by pressing his lips to her's

Max rapped his arms around her sexy body and deepened the kiss by licking her lips

Zoe hands on his well Muscled arms,moaned as she opened her mouth letting Max's in tongue in , soon both of there tongues where fighting for dominance , Max's won ,the two remained like this and tell the need for air make them brake a part

Max moved his head to Zoe's neck and stared to lick , suck and kiss it , giving her a hickey

Zoe moaned in pleasure as she rested her head and arms on Muscular Max's chest and her tail rapped it's self around one of Max's tails

Max continued to kiss, suck and lick her neck as he removed her little yellow blazer

Zoe moaned louder as she fleet Max's hand move up her shirt and unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor

Max removed his head from her neck , moved his hand to her pants and pulled them all the way down to the floor, exposing her blue panties

Zoe move her arms to Max's pants and pulled them down ,revelling his blood red boxes

Max removed his shirt ( making Zoe blush more ) , moved his head to Zoe's new pink fox ears and whispered '' are you ready my love ''

Zoe removed her little black T-shirt as Max removed her panties , and said '' Yes , I'm ready '' with that said, she removed Max's boxes freeing his 1 and a half foot ( that's 18 inches, {if you thinks that 's inhuman, remember his half demon }) long rock hard fucking to big to go inside her dick and put her arms on to his well muscled chest

Max pulled her into his chest and he thrust his dick into her pussy

Zoe burring her head into his chest '' HOLY SHIT IT GOT BIGGER '' she moaned out ,crying as blood tripped from her pussy onto the floor

Max rapped his 4 free tails around her , moved his right hand to the back of her head and the left one to her back, and said in a loving tone '' It's ok Zoe my love the pain will go away soon '' with that said he kissed her on the forehead and stared to rub his face ageist her's

Zoe '' **LOVE YOU MAX **'' she moaned out

Max moved his head back to her new pink fox ear and whispered into it '' I love you too Zoe ''

Zoe OOO it don't hurt this bad the first time she thought as she cried her eyes out

Max moved his left hand from her back to her chin , forcing her to look at him , he kissed her lips , turning her pain to pleasure

Max leaned her ageist the bedroom wall, moved his left hand to her left leg and said '' All better Love ''

Zoe rapped her arms around his neck and said '' yes ''

Max unwrapped one of his tails from around her , moved his to Zoe's face ,told her to suck it, and she stared to suck one of his tails

Max grabbed her left leg , lifting it into the air and said '' I'm going to stared thrusting now '' with that said he stared to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy making Zoe spit out his tail and moan with ever thrust and then he stuck the tails she had been suck up her ass making her moan louder then ever

Zoe '' Max...please..go..faster...'' she moaned out , face redder then a tomato

Max granting his lovers wish stared to thrust faster and harder then ever

Zoe feeling a deep pressure building in side her with every thrust '' Max's I'm so close '' she moaned out about to cum

Max pulled her hips back to meet his dick Her pussy's so, wet, and tight, I mite not bauble to pull out he thought about to cum '' That's ok love so am I ''

Zoe about to cum '' then let's cum together , ''

Max who can't hold it any longer '' on 3 then 1,2,3 ''

Max as he released his seed '' Zoe'' he moaned out

Zoe at the she time as Max as she came '' MAX '' she moaned out

both panted for breath. as there love making + sum blood gushed out of Zoe's pussy and soon both found out that Max's dick had gotten so big and Zoe's pussy got so tight they're stuck

Zoe rested her head and arms on Max's chest as she stared to cry

Max '' Zoe my love what's wrong , '' he said in a conferring voice

Zoe crying '' these isn't the first time we had sex Max, so why do we get stuck now'' she cried out

Max '' Zoe, we're stuck because , when mates make love , the males dick is bigger then normal , and the female's pussy is tight then normal ''

Zoe nolonger crying look up at Max '' So these stuck thing is going to happen ever time now ? ''

Max '' and if I said yes ? ''

Zoe '' then I would say,( her voice turns sexy ) when can we do that again ''

Max '' as soon as, your pussy, loosens up, and My dick softens , so I can remove my self from your pussy love '' he said eyes full of lust

Zoe looking into his lust filled eyes , smiled and embraced him

Max returned the embraced, removed his tail from her ass, and stared to rub his face against hers,

Zoe held herself against her lover, she could feel his dick soften and her pussy getting slippery , I wounder what my Mom and dad would say if they sow me now  she thought as she felt Max's dick finally come out of her pussy

Max gave her a short but loving kiss upon her lips , turned her around and penned her against the wall '' I start when you're ready love ''

Zoe now facing the wall, rested her arms on the wall , rapped her tail around one of Max's and turned her head to look into Max's lust filled eyes '' I'm ready Max ''

Max '' good '' with that said he thrusted his penis up her ass

Zoe now crying tears of pain '' **MAX **'' she screamed in pain as his dick entered her asshole , and as blood poured out of her ass

Max moved his head to her's ,kissed her lips

Zoe broke the kiss and yell on the top of her lungs '' **I LOVE YOU MAX **'' about to cum

Max moved his right hand to her pussy ,stuck 2 fingers into it, grabbed her left breast with his left hand and said '' I love you to Zoe '' with that said he stared to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, and gave her a long and loving kiss

Zoe returned the kiss and stopped crying oooooo it feels so good she thought about to cum as she moaned into the kiss

Max I can't believe it her ass feels just as good as her pussy he thought about to released his seed in Zoe's ass

Zoe broke the kiss '' **I'M CUMMING **'' she yelled as her love juice flowed out of her pussy onto Max's fingers

Max removed his juice covered fingers from Zoe's pussy and stuck them into her mouth making her taste herself as he released his sperm in her ass

Zoe moaned in pleasure on the top of her lungs

luckily for Max unlike her pussy, Zoe's ass wasn't tight , so he easily removed his dick from her ass and thrusted it back into her pussy

Zoe Moaned in pleasure as she slid back helping Max get his dick deeper inside of her

Max put his hands on her hips and pulled them back pushing his dick in even farther inside her

Zoe Moaned louder as she fleet her pussy tighten around Max's penis stopping him from pulling out, making get all her hot and sweaty It's so warm she thought about to cum again

Max used his left hand to grab Zoe's left breast and squeezed it, making Zoe cum I half to hold it or Zoe mite get pregnant he thought holding in his seed

Zoe turned her head to look at Max , sow what he was trying to do , and said '' Max I, know you're trying to hold in your seed to stop me from getting pregnant , but Max I love and I want to bear your child, I mean kit, no I mean, O you know what I mean '' she moaned out

Max '' Ok , but warn you,..( he moans).. fox, demons never have I kit at a time, the...( he moans )...smallest , number of kits..( he moans once more )..a Fox demon or half fox demon can have is 2 '' he moaned out

Zoe '' I don't care , I wont to give birth to your litter '' she moaned out

Max '' Ok'' as he released his sperm deep into her womb

Zoe Moaned louder then she had ever when she felt it enter her womb

thanks to Zoe's now slipperier then a wet floor pussy, Max was able to remove himself from her

Max turned Zoe, around and asked '' Do you want continue love ''

Zoe '' Yes but , this Time , I want to be in control '' making herself sound as cute as can be

Max '' Ok ,but first '' he said as he use his right hand to undo Zoe's big tails ,Making her hair fall down into a long and beautiful new hair style '' You look cute with your hair down love, ''

Zoe blushing more down '' Thanks '' with that said she got down on the fool ( that's now covered in juice , cum, blood, and sweat ) so that Max's dick was right in front of her face I can't believe I about to do this  she thought as she stared rubbing Max's dick with her right hand , soon she stared to lick it It's getting bigger she thought as she felt Max's dick get bigger in her hand , next she stuck the whole thing in her mouth, and stared to suck it, making Max moan

Max about to cum '' If you keep doing this Zoe I'm going to cum ''

Zoe upon hearing this she stared to suck and lick , his dick faster and hard to making him cum in her mouth, and soon Max could no longer hold it , and came in her mouth

Zoe removed Max's dick from her mouth and swallowing all of it ,she stood back up rapped her arms around Max's neck , and kissed his lips

Max rapped his arms and 4 of his tails ( one's still rapped around Zoe's ) around her and returned the kiss

Max broke the kiss and said '' I love you Zoe, my beautiful Mate '' he said with lust in every word

Zoe '' I love you too Max, my sexy Fox demon of a mate '' she said with lust in her voice

Max and Zoe walked to the bed , Max sat down on the bed , Zoe turned away from him,leaned down , used her right hand to stick Max's dick back up her ass, Making herself moan in pleasure , and sat down in his lap

Max grabbed her right tit with his right hand , Move his left hand to Zoe's pussy,stuck 2 fingers into it , and stared to suck,and lick her neck , Making a purring like sound as he did this

Zoe put her hands on Max's, and moaned on the top of her lungs

Max stared to thrust his fingers in and out Zoe's pussy , making her Moan louder

Zoe about to cum '' **Max,I..CUMMING **'' she screamed as she came in Max's hand

Max stopped sucking,licking,and kissing , Zoe's neck, moved his juice covered hand to his face and licked it all off , as he came in Zoe's ass

Zoe stood up turned to Max , gave him a short but loving kiss, laded him down on his back , positioned herself over his dick , stuck Back in , and fell over on to Max's chest moaning

Max rapped his arms around her body,pulling her closer , moved his 4th tail to her ass, and stuck it up her asshole, Making Zoe moan louder

Zoe moaned Max's name as , she felt his dick get bigger inside of her, as her pussy tightened around it, It felt so good to her she came with out warning

Max soon came as well,after he came he kissed her on the forehead , rapped his 3 free tails ( one of his tails is up her ass, and One rapped around her tail ) around her body, making a purring like sound as he did

Zoe buried her head into Max's chest , and stared to make a purring like sound

Max grabbed the covers , laded them on top of them and said '' I love you Zoe, my beautiful Mate ''

Zoe '' I love you too Max, My sexy demon fox of a mate ''

and soon both fell asleep in there lovers arms


	19. Max's a dad !

The next day in Max and Zoe s room

Max awakes to find Zoe, his Mate and the love of his life sleeping on his chest

Max I don't know what I did to deserve a love like this he thought to him self smiling as he removed his dick from her pussy and his tail from her ass, making Zoe stared to wake

Zoe half a sleep '' that was one hell of a night '' she said as she lifted her head to look into Max's loving eyes

Max sat up bringing Zoe up to set in his lap, he pulled her closer , and stared to make a purring like sound

Zoe burred her head into Max's chest , and stared to make the same purring like sound as Max

the to lover stayed like this and tell a some one knocked on there door

the demon behind the door '' Grand son , You have 5 hours and tell your fight , so if you could remove your dick from your mate , meat me around back for some training , and you're mate can go to her mother to find out who many of your kits she pregnant with '' yelled Max's grandfather Kyuubi kitsune a.k.a Naruto who left after he said what he had to say

Max and Zoe Now blushing blood red

Zoe '' That grandfather of your, and how the hell these he know I'm pregnant '' she said as mad as hell

Max '' Zoe you are pregnant ''

Zoe as shocked as hell '' WHAT ''

Max '' Zoe relaxes , ''

Zoe scared'' How do you now if I pregnant or not ? ''

Max'' Zoe smell the air and see ''

Zoe smelled air , and it smelled like fish and shit '' What's that fowl stink ? ''

Max '' you ''

Zoe '' WHAT ''

Max '' when female demons and hanyous,''

Zoe puzzled as she cuts him off '' hanyou ? ''

Max '' , Hanyou , means half demon , Zoe , and as I was saying ,when female demon and hanyous are pregnant , there sent changes , to tell everyone , I'm pregnant don't fuck me ''

Zoe shocked and a little happy '' So we're going to be...''

Max cutting his mate off '' parents yes love ''

Zoe know freaked out a bit '' And your not scared ''

Max '' No I'm not scared, mates have children , Zoe, it's called mating , and I love you , how could I be scared love '' he said as he pulled her into a loving embrace

Zoe smiling '' Well we beater get dressed , so you can train with your grandfather , and I can go see if your mom can tell me how many kits , we're expecting ''

Max '' right '' with that said the two parents to be got up and dressed ( Zoe's back in her pink kimono ) walked out of the door , gave each other a loving kiss on the lips , and went there there separate ways ( Zoe to Max's mother to know how many of Max's kits are in her belly , and Max's to train with his grand father )

* * *

with Max ,

Max's walks into the forest behind to demonkage tower to meat his grand father

Naruto a.k.a Max's grand father '' Good to see you made it Grandson ''

Max '' How can I say no to training with the king of hell ''

Naruto '' And I see you have your 6th tail ''

Max looks back and counted 6 tails How the hell did I see that I grow a new tail he thought to himself embarrassed as hell

Naruto '' I hope you're ready grandson ''

Max turning back to his grandfather '' I was born ready grandfather ''

* * *

with Zoe

Zoe walks into the hospital to see Hinata ( Max's grandmother ) holing a sleeping konohamaru, and Yuki talking to her

Yuki turned her head to look a Zoe and said excited as hell '' Zoe your pregnant '' she said unable to breve

Zoe in a embarrassed tone '' I know, but, I was wondering if you could tell me how many of Max's kits are in my belly ''

Yuki '' That's easy Zoe just set down on the Dr. table '' she said as she tapped on the table next to her

Zoe walked over to the table and sat down

Yuki '' Hinata I believe , this is where you came in ''

Hinata put her hands together and said '' Byakugan '' the vanes in her eyes swelled

Zoe scared '' Hinata what are you doing ''

Hinata '' Don't be scared , Zoe, I'm just using , My Byakugan gives me 360* of X-ray vision , It ran in the family , but there all death now, and sens I'm Yuki's step mom , Max doesn't have it ''

Zoe '' Ok '' she said with relieve in her voice , '' So how many kits are there ''

Hinata smiled '' I see two , It to early to tell there gender , but it's twins ''

Zoe smiling '' I can't wight to tell Max ''

Yuki '' Why don't you tell him now ''

Zoe '' his training with his grandfather , so I'll tell him on our way to the fight ''

Zoe '' Yuki how long his a girl half demon stay pregnant ''

Yuki '' 9 weeks then the kits are born, and Girl demon and hanyou , don't go throw the change, so look forward to having 100s of kits in your life '

'Yuki '' I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother '' she said as happy as can be

* * *

with Max

Max down on all fores panting for breath , covered head to toe in , burns , cuts and bloody wounds

'Naruto standing over Max, looking down on him, '' SENS YOUR MOTHER , DOESN'T HAVE A MATE YOUR NEXT IN LINE TO MY KINGDOM , YOU WOULDN'T LAST 1 SEC IN HELL''

Max stop panting , and tried to stand back up , back no matter how hard he tried , He couldn't stand ,after his last try he fall onto the ground

Naruto ''WHATS WRONG , HOW CAN YOU PROTECT YOUR MATE AND KITS, IF YOU CAN'T BEAT YOUR GRANDFATHER ''

Max, getting to his feet ''SHUT THE HELL UP ''Blood red chakra stars to come out of Max's body , all of his wounds healed in a sec, a 7th tail grow out of Max, '' I DON'T CARE , THAT YOUR THE KING OF HELL, OR THAT YOU"RE MY GRANDFATHER IF YOU EVER ,HURT MY MATE AND MY UNBORN KITS, YOU'RE DEATH,'' TRANSFORM DEMON FORM '' with does words said Max transformed into a 7 tailed demon, but his demon now looks like , Naruto's 6 tailed kyuubi form , but with one more tail

Naruto '' thats more like it , transform demon form '' he said as he turned into a 9 tailed version of his 6 tailed form

the two demon ran at one another , attack , ran to where there opponent was standing ,and turned back to there normal forms

Naruto look shocked and as mad as hell to see blood from a cut on his face fall to the ground,he turned to face his grandson

Max turned to face his grandfather

Naruto's mad look turned into a smile '' Looks like my work here his done ''

Max '' You know , my 7th tail would grow , if you made me made enough ,didn't you ''

Naruto '' Yes, and just like me , if anyone tries , to hurt your mate , you get madder then hell itself ''

Max '' Thanks , for my 7th tail ,and the new justu ''

Naruto '' It's nothing , you and I , are more alike then you would like to admit ''

Max '' I know , I'm 25% you after all ''

Naruto '' Now get your hanyou ass back to your mate ''

Max'' right' he said as he ran off to find Zoe

* * *

with Zoe

Zoe got of the table she was setting on and as she was walking to the door , the door open to revile Max who ran over to Zoe and embraced her

Zoe returned the embraced , and after about 5 sec the two broke the embrace

Zoe'' Max, where going to have twins ''

Max smiled '' Then , I can't wait to stared training them into the ninja art, when there old enough '' with that said he gave Zoe a short but loving kiss upon her lips ,and as the two where about to leave Yuki said

Yuki '' Son you can't go to your fight , in those close ''

Max turned around to face his mother and said '' Why ''

Yuki '' because there all burned and torn ''

Max look at his close to see she's right '' well , you can't blame me,it's not my fault I'm fire prof , and mu close aren't ''

Yuki '' lucky for you son , I've called your grate grandmother , and she send this '' she said holding out a box in her right

Max puzzled '' What is it ''

Yuki '' It's new close, and sens there from hell, there fire prof ''

Max smiled as he walked over to his mother and took the box'' Thanks mother ''

Yuki '' you can go put them on in your room , the sec part , of your new outfit is in there , and Zoe you'll have to stand in the wall , so my son's new look, a surprise for you ''

Max tooking Zoe's hand in his '' Right away mother '' with that said he , and his mate ( Zoe ) walked out of the room

* * *

after they got to there room Max walked in, as Zoe waited in the wall for him to come out ,

* * *

in Max's room after he walked in he saw right away a sword on his bed, he walked over to his bed pick up the sword and looked at it

the sword's hilt was black as blood and handle look like a demon fox's head, the sword blade came out of the fox head's mouth , the scabbard had a hand paint picture of his grand father in his true form ( the form he attack the hidden leaves village in )

Max pulled the blade from the scabbard to look at the blade , the blade at a fox demon with 9 tails hand carved in to it ,

Max put the sword back into it's scabbard and changed into his new outfit

* * *

in the wall

Zoe who's can't wait any more '' What taking him so long ''

the door open to revile Max in his new all black outfit

his shoes whore the same but his new black pants had a red line going down the left and right side of them , with the Japanese symbol for fire at the bottom, his new sword was on his right hip , the new blood red kunine knife holder on his left leg, Max's new short was as black as the night , on the back was the Japanese symbol kitsune , and a blood red line with when from his shoulder to his wrist , on top of the red line was the japanese symbol for hell , he now has hand black finger less gloves with flaming skulls on them , in away Max now looked like a samurai who had gone to hell and back

Max '' What do you think love ''

Zoe blushing blood red and looking away '' Can't look, too sexy ''she said in a embarrassed tone

Max '' Then I'll take it as you like my new look '' he said as he walked over to her ,and pulled her into a long and loving kiss

Zoe broke the kiss , rested her head and arms on his chest , and said '' I love you Max , please don't die today in your fight ''

Max pulled her closer, as his 7 tails rapped around her , kissed her on the forehead and said '' I won't die Zoe, I have you and our kits on the way, ,to fight for''

to be continued


	20. last fight , and Rex's in a coma

With Rex and the Alpha gang ( there out side the demonkage towerr )

Rex pounding on the door like there's no tomorrow '' Come on open up , it's been 24 hours '' he yelled at the top of his lungs

Zander '' Give up , we make Zoe cry, sens she Max's wife now, and Max is the son , of this village's leader , We would have been beater off , if we have killed someone ''

Ed '' he's right, you now ''

Rex as mad as hell'' Shut the fucking hell up you two , I don't know what the hell that demon did to Zoe, to maker her think she loves him , but I'm going to find out , and kill him '' he said with hate in every word

? '' I, highly dough that '' said a deep and sexy voice

All of the Alpha gang and Rex jumped back scared as hell to see Max ( Max = ? ) in his new outfit ( read last chapter if haven't already ), and Zoe in her pink kimono with here hair let down

Rex mad as hell '' You locked us out so you could go shopping '' he yelled

Ursula blushing as she looked Max over thinking what the hell did that little runt to, not only get married before me, but to a man as sexy as hell 

Max '' No , this outfit is a gift form my grate grandmother , she send it to me ,when she hared , I found a mate '' he said in ammeter of fate tone

Ed '' Ha , I thought Yuki was your only family , besides Zoe, and Konohamaru ''

Max '' You forget , when my mother adopted, my DNA was changed , making me ,her mother's biological son , any family she as is now my family ''

Rex '' Then where are they ? '' he said in a jack ass tone

Max '' In hell, the place demon first came in to existences ''

Rex '' ...'' he was unable to speck , for Max's grabbed him by the throat

Max in protect Mate mode '' You just don't learn do you Rex , It's one thing to make a demon's mate cry , but to say you're going to kill a demon who's mates pregnant is 10 times worse ''

Everyone shock as hell '' WHAT ''

Ursula '' YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE.r... ( she became scared for her life when Max looked at her ).. I mean , you and Zoe are going to have a baby '' she said thinking mad as all hell that little rat's not only got married before me , but is having kids before me too

Zoe '' Babies , demon and half demons can't have just one baby , and before you ask ,Me and Max are excepting twins , demon pregnancy , only last 9 weeks , and girl demon's don't go throw the change , and sens , I'm half demon now , I can live for 1000s of years , I'm going to have a lot of children in my life, and if you think , I'm too young to be a mother , all I have to said to you , It's beater to have kids when young , then to wait so long you can nolonger have kids , like the old lady '' she said in a you're all assholes tone

Ursula '' I'M NOT AN OLD LADY '' she yelled so loud , everyone in the village heard it

Zander happy for them'' coagulation you two , on your soon to be family ''

Ed '' what he said ''

Max( still holding Rex by the trout ) '' thanks , and now Zoe what should I do with Rex ''

Zoe '' Just throw him ''

Max '' with pleasure '' he said as he throw Rex up to and throw a window on the 16th floor

* * *

with Yuki and Hinata

Yuki looked out the window to see , Rex crash throw it , and land right on a hospital bed

Hinata '' nice shot '' she said impressed by her step grandson's aim

* * *

back with Max, Zoe, and the alpha gang

Max taking Zoe's hand in to his '' Now , Me and my beautiful mate have to get go ''

Zoe blushing '' Right ,'' she goggled as she thought I can't wait to see what Kitty's face look like when she finds out

* * *

later at the demon stadium, with Silver and Kitty

we see Silver and Kitty

Silver sniffing the air '' What smells like fish and shit ''

? '' Me ''

Silver and Kitty turned around and saw Max and Zoe ( Zoe = ? )

Kitty shocked to high hell '' Zoe, you're pregnant '' as yelled unable to breve

Zoe happily said '' I know ''

Kitty to Silver '' Silver there having babies , so why can't we ''

Sliver turned pale '' WHAT '' he yell scared as hell '' Max you got 2 new tails '' he said trying to change the subject

Kitty looking at Max's new tails '' His , right , you two must have had one hell of a night '' making Max and Zoe blush blood red

Max '' We beater get going , I have a fight to win '' he said as he took Zoe's hand into his

Zoe '' Right '' she said in a cute voice,

* * *

1 hour later

the announcer '' Ladies and demon , the last fight , will , be Max kitsune vs , one of our villages best young shaman ,Hana Asakura ( that the name of Yoh form shaman king's son if you didn't know )

Max walking on to the battle field from the door on the right hand side of the stadium thinking I'm fighting a shaman , this is going to be one hell of a fight 

from the left hand side of the stadium a half demon with silver hair ,fox ears , and 7 silver fox tails , dress as Yoh from shaman king , with a sword a on his right hip , walked onto the battle field

the Silver fox name Hana '' This going an interesting fight '' he said in a as free as the wind tone

Max '' I was thinking the same thing ''

Hana now holding his sword in his left hand , and holding out his right hand '' Amidamaru spirit form '' with that said a blue ball of light with hair ,eyes , and armor formed in his right hand ( if you watched Shaman king you know what it looks like )'' Into the sword '' he cried as he put the ball of light blue into his sword , the sword was now glowing blue, a red armor plate now when down Hana's left arm form his elbow to his hand , and a blue ball formed , around the sword's handle, that had eyes

Max drawing his sword with his left hand and said '' foxfire blade '' upon these words his sword became covered in the flames of hell ( also know as foxfire )

Hana '' Looks like it's spirit sword vs fire sword ''

Max '' looks that way ''

Hana '' Spirit slash '' he said as he put 50 % of his chakra in to his sword blade , and he swung it sword firing half of his chakra in the form of a blue blade at Max

Max jumped into the air, getting ,out of the attack's way

Hana smiling his traped now he thought as he slashed his sword into the air , sending a blade of blue chakra into the air, heading straight for Max

Max making a cross with his fingers '' Shadow clone jutsu '' with said , another Max appeared in a puff smoke , the other Max grabbed the real Max by the arm , and throw him out of way before the attack hit but , the chakra blade cut the clone Max in half , making him disappear in another puff of smoke, the real Max ( still in the air ) '' Fire slash '' he yelled as he slashed his sword sending a blade of foxfire at Hana

Hana rose his left arm and yell '' Spirit shield ,'' sending 45% of his chakra into the armor plate on his arm , making it grow in to a shield twice his size , blocking Max's attack, it then returned to it's normal size

Max land behind Hana , and swung his sword trying to cut Hana in half ,

Hana, turned a round and used his sword to block the attack,

the two remained locked Sword to sword

Hana sending the last of his chakra into his sword It's a good think as a shaman, I can use 50% of my ghost's chakra, he thought as he send the last of his chakra and half of Amidamaru's power into his sword making it glow brighter

Max '' I don't think so '' he yell as he send 60% of his chakra into his blade ,making his sword so powerful it cut Hana's sword in half, Max put his sword to Hana's neck '' This fright's over ''

the announcer '' the winner of this fight and the tournament is Max kitsune ''

Hana holding his hand out to Max '' you Sr. are the better fighter , It has been a pleasure to fight you ''

Max removed his sword from his neck and shook the Silver fox demon's hand '' the pleasure was all my ''

Hana '' friends ''

Max '' Friends ''

the two turned away form one another and left the field the same way they came in

* * *

as soon as Max got back to the V.I.P set ,his beautiful Mate ( Zoe ) ran to him and rapped her arms around his neck, and she stared to make a purring like sound as she buried her head into his chest

Yuki '' Nice work son , ''

Naruto a.k.a the kyuubi kitsune '' It's not easy to beat a shaman , grandson ''

Max rapping his arms and **7 tails **around his mate ( Zoe ) '' Thanks, grandfather , '' Max to Yuki '' Mother , how long tell , the list of who's going to be a chuunin , come's out ''

Yuki '' 10 weeks , son ''

Zoe as happy as can be '' then when it's out , Me and Max , would already have been Parents for a week ''

Yuki '' Yes , and sens you won the Tournament , I can now tell you , that ,your team's getting a mission after the new Chuunin list is out , you , your team , Zoe , Raln , and sens you will need some one to baby set your kits , your grandparents will be going with you , to find and kill the space pirates , after there all of the space pirates are death , you all will return here , so don't kill the alpha gang , or Rex, just yet ''

Max '' Yes mother ''

to be continued


	21. weeks 1 to 4 , and Rex's back in jail

Jboy44 '' hello there all of this story's fans , this chapter is going to be weeks 1-4 of Zoe's pregnancy, so it will most lee be Zoe's weekly Hospital visit, but Rex will get out of his coma , and I have a poll on my profile for you all to vote on , Max and Zoe's kit's genders should be , Now on to the story ''

* * *

one week after Max's fight against Hana

we see Zoe,( in her pink Kimono ) walking into the hidden demon village Hospital ( floor 16 ) , to the check in desk, and when she got to it a , female fox demon ask '' Hello welcome to the Hidden demon Hospital, how may I help you ?''

Zoe '' I'm here, for my appointment with lady Hinata ''

the female fox demon '' I'll need your name and why you are here , Miss ?''

Zoe Mad as all hell '' THAT MRS , NOW MISS ''

the female fox demon scared '' sorry ''

Zoe '' I'm sorry about yelling it just, I'm one week pregnant , with me and my mate's kids ''

the female fox demon '' It's ok , most one week pregnant demon, are allot meaner , did you , and sens , I now know why you're here , I just need your name ''

Zoe '' My name's Zoe, kitsune ''

the female fox demon '' O, you're the demonkage's Son's Mate , I'm sorry , for keeping you ''

Zoe '' It's ok, you were only doing your job ''

the female fox demon , opening a door '' Lady Hinata , will see you now ''

Zoe '' Thanks '' she said as she walked throw the door into Hinata's office

Zoe'' Hi, Hinata '' she said as she entered the office

Hinata smiling '' Good , you're here , take a set '' she said pointing to the table

Zoe walked over to the table , and sat down on it

Hinata '' Bakugan '' with that said the vanes in her eyes swelled

Zoe'' Well , can you tell me what gender that are ? ''

Hinata '' I won't beable to tell what gender they are , tell you're 5 weeks in ''

Zoe a little sad '' ok, I'll wait tell I look like a big fat big ''

Hinata '' Zoe, demon and hanyou's never start showing , that's why our sent changes , our else we wouldn't never know , tell we into labor ''

Zoe happy and smiling '' That's good , so I never , have to weary about , having to lose all of that weight ''

Hinata '' Right , and sens the kids , look just fine , your done here , you can go ,''

Zoe getting off of the table '' Thanks see you next week '' she said as she left the room

Hinata '' Right see you next week'' waving good bye to her step granddaughter in law

* * *

one week later in Rex's hospital room

Rex waking up in pain '' What happen ? ''

Zander who's setting in a chair next to Rex's bed '' You said you where going to kill Max, so he throw form the ground ,up to the 16, and you landed right in the bed you are laying in ''

Rex Mad as hell '' tha..''

Zander cutting Rex off, '' shut it , I know you have a crush on Zoe, but she loves Max, you need to see that, there married , and have kids on the way, open your eyes man ''

Rex calming down '' you're right Zander , so how long was I out ?''

Zander '' Two weeks ''

Rex shocked '' WHAT ''

Zander '' and , for saying you where going to kill a demon, who's mate's pregnant , your on the most wanted list ''

Rex scared to high Hell '' WHAT ''

Zander '' Yes and now that you no longer in a coma , you're going to jail , tell , one week after Max and Zoe's babies are born ''

Rex scared to death '' WHAT THE HELL ''

Zander '' Taking him away boys '' with that said 5 hidden demon village ninjas came out of nowhere , and took Rex to jail

Zander '' If only , he had opened his eyes , he would be, stuck in a jail cell , with two gay guy , for the next 8 weeks,'' he said sadly as he got up ''O well , better him , then me '' he said as he got up and left the room

* * *

in Hinata's office

we see Zoe ( who's now in a blue kimono ) setting on the same table in

Hinata '' Zoe , now that your 2 weeks pregnant , you mite , stared having weird cravings , so now I have to ask you , what you ate today ? ''

Zoe embarrassed '' all I , ate to day was , two lam legs , covered in chocolate ''

Hinata about to throw up '' I'm going to be sick '' she said as she put her head in the office trash can , and throw up in it, after she was done upchucking she said '' the weird craving will, stop in a week ''

Zoe '' good ''

Hinata '' now , at this point , I'm have to ask , if the kits have stared kicking yet ? ''

Zoe '' no is that bad '' she asked scared for her unborn twins

Hinata '' No, it's just some , unborn kits , start kicking a two weeks , and all that means is that your do two days sooner , then we thought , but sens there not , your do date hasn't moved ''

Zoe relieved '' Don't scare me like that Hinata, for a sec , I thought , there was some thing wrong with my unborn kits ''

Hinata '' sorry , Zoe , Now the last question , I have to ask , Is have you stared feeling hotter then normal ? ''

Zoe scared to death '' Yes ''

Hinata '' Relax Zoe , all it means is you pregnancy , mad you winner coat , a little to soon, there's nothing to be scared about ''

Zoe '' you did it again Hinata ''

Hinata '' I know , but sens we're done here , you can go now , come back next week ''

Zeo getting off of the table '' Ok, see next week , Hinata '' she said about to leave the room

Hinata '' Zoe , next time you come , your mate has to come with you ''

Zoe turned back to Hinata '' Ok '' with that said she turned back around and left the room

* * *

week 3

we see Zoe dressed in a blood red Kimono and Max in his new look , walking into Hinata's office hand in hand

Hinata '' Good to see you again Zoe , and you brought Max with you , just like I asked ''

Max '' why is it that, you ask me to come with my mate to see you grandmother ''

Hinata '' your mate's 3 weeks pregnant, see can't go anywhere with out you to protect her , and you need to be here to answer , my questions ''

Max '' You're right ,grandmother ''

Hinata '' now you to take a set ''

Max set down on the table , Zoe sat down on his lap, Max rapped his arms and all 7 of his tail around his mate

Hinata '' First , Zoe have you weird cravings stopped ?''

Zoe '' yes ''

Hinata '' good , Now have the kits stared to kick ? ''

Zoe '' Yes ''

Hinata '' now Max, have you noticed , any changes , in your mate's behavior ? ''

Max'' no , besides , the fate , she's now eating for 3 , she's still the same ''

Hinata '' good to hear , now one last question , how often , do the kits kick ?''

Zoe '' Every hour "the two kits then kick her "OOOO, when you two get out of there , you're going to be in so much trouble ''

Hinata '' that's good to hear , that means the kits are just fine , now you too can go , but come back next week ''

Max picking his mate up in his arms '' Will do grandmother '' he said as he patted , Zoe out of the room in his arms , as Zoe laughed , happily

* * *

week 4

Max and Zoe entering Hinata's Office

Max '' Grandmother we're here ''

Hinata '' Good , now take a set you two ''

once again Max sat down on the table , and Zoe sat down in his lap

Hinata '' Now , at this point Zoe, you should , start feeling a little sick , ''

Zoe '' I do feel sick to the stomach , obit , but, it's not that bad ''

Hinata '' Good, now Max, has Zoe left you side , at all, in the last week ?''

Max '' No ''

Zoe '' I'm to scared , to go anywhere with out him ''

Hinata '' That's normal Zoe ''

Max rapping all 7 of his tails around Zoe '' See I told you not to be scared love ''

Zoe now smiling '' you were right love '' she said happily

Hinata '' Good , Now the last question is are the kits still kicking ?''

Zoe scared to death '' No ''

Hinata '' Good, unborn kits, only kick , when there arms and leg , are developing , and they stop , when there arms and leg , are done developing , so you good Zoe ''

Zoe '' Hinata , you did it again ''

Hinata '' I know , but you two are done , so you can leave , but come but next week and I'll be able to tell what gender they are ''

Max helping Zoe off of the table on to the ground '' Will do , grandmother '' he said as he got off of the table and took Zoe's hand in his

Zoe '' I can't wait to know what gender our kits are Max ''

Max '' nether can I love, nether can I '' he said as he and his Mate ( Zoe ) left the room hand in hand

to be continued

* * *

Jboy44 '' Remember to vote , on the poll on my profile , because , tell I have at less 3 vote on it , I can't wright the next chapter ''


	22. week 5 and space pirates

Jboy44 '' hello everyone the poll is closed and it's a tie , so one kit will be a boy and other will be a girl , now on to the story, and if you have any idea's for the name's go ahead and tell me , I need your ideas for names people ''

* * *

week 5

we see Max and Zoe walking into Hinata's office

Zoe as she and Max walk in hand in hand '' Hinata , I'm 5 weeks in , tell me what my kits are '' she demand

Hinata '' take a set and I'll tell you ''

with that said , Max sat down on the table and pulled his mate ( Zoe ) down to set on in his lap

Hinata ''Byakugan '' she said as she activated her Byakugan

Zoe '' Well can you tell me what they are ? '' she said in a I want to know now tone

Hinata smiling '' One's a boy , the others a girl ''

Zoe smiling and laughing happily '' Did you hear that Max, we're having a little boy and a Little girl ''

Max smiling '' I heard love I heard ''as he rapped his arms and all 7 of his tails around his mate ( Zoe ) and gave her a loving kiss upon her lips , the kiss was short but loving

Hinata '' You're done here and this is the last time you two have to come here , tell the kits are born at is , ''

Max picking up his mate ( Zoe) in his arms '' Goodbye grandmother ''

Zoe giggling happily '' Goodbye Lady Hinata ''

Hinata smiling '' goodbye '' she said as she waved goodbye

and when Max and Zoe where leaving , Zoe said '' It's just 4 more weeks tell the big day ''

Max '' I know Love , I can't wait ether Love ''

Zoe '' You said it Max '' she said happily

* * *

meanwhile in present day times 5 miles from the d-lab

we see Foolscap flying over the city looking at a Piece of paper

Foolscap '' how the hell did I get lost , I have a map of crying out loud '' he wined , but then he saw a 12 year old Girl with white hair , and black highlights in the lower half of her long hair , in a blue hat, blue tank top, black jacket , black skirt , and black shoes , he thought She could help me out ,as he flow down to the girl and said '' Ha I'm lost can you help me out by telling me how to get to 12th street ''

the Girl '' Shore , just go back 5 blocks and made a right '' she said as she turned around to see the Blue alien , her face when pale with fear

Foolscap '' What's wrong, with you,you look like you've never seen an Alien before '' he said as he flow off thinking she was cute 

and as soon as the Alien was out of site he girl hear her friend say '' Frann are you ok ''

the Girl named Frann , snapping out of it '' I'm ok Army ( yes the Amy the Amy Foolscap was send to kidnap ) '' she said as she turned around a walked off thinking My mom's right to much sweets can make you see things

* * *

with Foolscap when he got to Amy's house , he saw a giant soled singe infount of it

Foolscap '' WHAT, SHE MOVED ''

* * *

with Frann and Amy

Amy '' thanks for letting me stay at your house tell the summer Frann '' she said happily

Frann smiling '' What are friends for ''

* * *

back with Foolscap

Foolscap sadly said '' the boss is going to kill me '' he wined as he sadly flow back to the ship

* * *

later on the space pirates' ship we see Foolscap and Gravro going talking to there boss

there boss '' **Let me get this straight ****Gravro , you want me to believe a giant talking black dog attack you and that's why you couldn't kidnap Meena** ''

Gravro '' Yes ''

There Boss '' **GRAVRO,IF YOU'RE GOING TO LIE TO COVER FOR YOUR STUPIDITY , THEN AT LEST MAKE IT A REALIST ONE . LIKE FOOLSCAP'S **'' he yelled madder then hell

Gravro '' It's true a giant black doggy attack me and it talked ''

there boss '' **THEN GET ME** **PROOF** ''

Gravro '' Ok then I will '' he said as he flow out of the room , into one of there ships , and out into the time stream

There Boss looking at Foolscap '' **AND AS FOR YOU FOOLSCAP, SENS THE SHIPS CAMERAS SAW THE SIGN YOU'RE FREE TO GO ****, NOW GET OUT OF ME SITE **''

Foolscap sweating like a big form his fear '' Yes Sr. '' he said as he flow out of the room

There bass hitting a button on his chair's arm '' **Seth , why's the new Spectal armor coming along **''

Seth on the other end '' I'll be done with then the hour Spectre ''

Spectre '' **goody **'' he said sounding as gay as he could

* * *

with Gravro

Gravro flying his ship to present day '' I'll show him I wasn't ling"

to be continued


	23. Meena and Night fang are back

jboy44 '' Max and Zoe's kits will be born in the next chapter , these is Meena and Night fang's chapter, so Max, and the others are not going to be seen, now on to the story

* * *

present day India , princess Meena's room

we see Meena a sleep in bed naked , with a giant black wolf who's awake and guarding her

Meena waking up to see her guardian wolf '' Night fang your up already '' she said half asleep

Night fang '' I ever fell a sleep, Love ''

Meena sat up holding onto the covers to cover her breasts '' WHAT ,YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT ''

Night Fang '' I couldn't take the chance of that winged clown coming back ''

Meena '' I love you night fang '' she said as she let go of the covers , and pulled his head into her breasts , making him blush under his fur

Night fang blushing under his fur '' I Love you too Meena ''

Meena '' I just wish , we could have kids ''she said sadly

Night fang '' Meena , we can have kids , sens , I'm half demon, when we do , have a child , the child would look human, but have wolf ears and a tail , like all human , who are part demon , ''

Meena now happy '' then why don't we try for a child right now ''

Night fang he turned around in Meena's arms and pushed her over , putting him on top of Meena '' I thought you would never ask ''with that said he stared to lick Meena's right breast , that now instead of a nipple had his paw print thanks to him marking her as his mate, making her giggle

Meena trying to hold in her giggles , as she removed the covers from the lower half of her body '' Night fang that tickles '' she said as she moved her left hand , to her pussy, stuck two of her fingers into her own pussy and stared to thrust her fingers in and out of her own pussy, Making Night fang stop liking her breast

Night fang feeling his dick get harder as he watch his mate finger herself

Meena about to cum '' Night fang I want you to cover me in your cum '' she moated out as she make her self cum , she then removed her cum covered fingers from her pussy to her mouth and liked all of your cum off of her fingers

Night fang could nolonger hold it , he howled as he released seed, his seed covered Meena from head to toe, he then thrusted his his foot and a half long , rack hard, furry dick into Meena's pussy , making blood gushed out of Meena's pussy, howling as he did so

Meena moaned in pain and pleasure as she rapped her arms and legs around Night Fang stopping him from pulling out of her,crying from the pain as she did these

Night Fang howled her name as he felt her pussy tightened around his wolf dick

Meena who's now all hot and sticky Night Fang's dick is so far inside of me , I can feel it in the back of my throat  , she thought as she moaned Her lovers name about to cum,

Night Fang stared to lick her neck, giving her a hickey ,and making her moan louder

Meena who thanks to feel of Night fang's tongue on her neck could hold it any longer , '' NIGHT FANG I'M CUMMING '' she yelled as released a galleon of her Juices

Night fang , howled as he came deep in side of Meena

Meena '' I LOVE YOU NIGHT FANG '' she moaned out as soon as she felt Night fangs seed inside of her

Night fang '' I love you too Meena '' he said in a loving tone

the two lovers remained ,stuck thanks to Night fangs' big dick and Meena's tight pussy

* * *

with Gravro flow his ship to the window of Meena's room to see Night fangs stick his dick inside Meena

Gravro '' WHAT THE FUCK '' he yelled as he fainted

* * *

back with Meena and Night fang

Meena held herself against her lover's furry body, she could feel his furry dick soften , and enjoyed the moment like a sunset, and soon Night Fang's dick had soften enough so that he could pull out of her

Meena was left gasping for air , covered in Night Fangs' seed , all hot and sticky from sweat and cum , blushing 1000000000000000 different reds

Night fang licked her cheek making her smiling

Meena rapping her arms around Night fang '' I LOVE YOU NIGHT FANG '' she moaned out

Night Fang who's head was between Meena's breasts '' I love you too Meena ''

after awhile Meena coot her breath and said '' Night Fang we need to wash up ,we covered in each-others cum, if we don't get it off the harder it'll be the remove later ''

Night Fang got out of Meena's arms and helped her up

Meena led Night Fang to the Royal wash room ( it's a hot spring )

Night Fang as soon as they entered the room '' Meena this is a hot spring , someone , could see us ''

Meena '' No one will see us Night Fang , this is my own private Hot spring , Thanks to my dad saying , I couldn't leave my room , tell I gave up my dream, of becoming a paleontologist '' she sadly

Night fang got on his back paws and rubbed his face against Meena's in a it's ok love way

Meeana blushed more '' Thanks Night fang '' she said happily and soon after she said that they fell into the water of the hot spring

luckily the water wasn't to deep ,as a mater of fact , when Meena come up out of the water , she was setting on her knees ( the waters up to her neck ) , using her hands to help stay up ,and Night Fang was behind her , his front paws where around Meena's waist , his head was on her neck

Night Fang to advantage of this and stuck his dick up Meena's ass, and stared thrusting in and out of her ass making her moan in pleasure

Meena loving every moment of this '' OH...NIGHT...FANG...FUCK...MY..NAUGHTY..ASS...HARDER '' she moaned out

Night Fang '' As you wish love '' he howled out as he thrusted his furry dick in and out of her ass harder and faster

Meena loved this so much she came with out warring

Night Fang soon fallowed and came in her ass howling as he did so , he did removed his dick from her ass

Meena turned around , and pulled him in to her arms, so that Night Fangs head on her left breast ,

Night Fang looked into her now golden wolf like eyes , Meena looked back into his , and soon there there french kissing ( a.k.a lick each others tongues )

to be continued


	24. the kits are here

jboy44 '' this is the chapter you've all been waiting for ,Max and Zoe's kits are going to be born , and in two months , this story will be a year old, and yes I'm going to make a special chapter for the story's birthday ''

* * *

week 9

we see Zoe ( who in her pink walking hand in hand throw the streets of the hidden demon village,when Zoe falls over in pain

Max put his arms around his mate ( Zoe ) scared to death , of losing his mate ( Zoe ) '' Zoe ,'' she said scared

Zoe in pain '' It's ok Max , I've never been better '' she moaned out

Max shocked and a little happy '' Then we beater get you to the hospital '' he said as he pick up his mate ( Zoe) in his arms are was gone in a flash

* * *

a bit later in the demon village hospital

we see , Silver , Kitty,Raln , Konohamaru ,Hinata,Naruto a.k.a the kyuubi kitsune ,Yuki,Zander ,and Ed

Yuki excited to the point that she's going to exploded '' I can't believe , I'm going to be a grandmother in just a sec or two ''

Kitty to Silver '' Silver ,why don't we have ,kids '' she said in a sexy tone ,making herself look as sexy as she can ,

Silver '' ou...ou...uuu... Ha look someone's walking out of the delivery room '' said trying to change to subject as a nurse walked into the room

the Nurse who's a female wolf demon '' , the family of the two new parents , may now go and see the new to the world kits '' she called

with that said Yuki Konohamaru,Hinata,Naruto a.k.a the Kyuubi kitsune walked in the the delivery room , to see , Zoe laying in a bed holding her sleeping new born daughter , she looked just like her mom ,from her pink hair and fox ears , to her pink fox tail , and Max setting in a chair next to Zoe holding there sleeping new born son , who liked just like him, from his brown hair and fox ears to , his fox tail

Yuki walked over to the two and said '' I'm so happy for you two , but tell me what are you going to name them '' she said so happy to be a grandmother

Zoe '' I was thinking of naming my little girl Sakura , what do you think Max '' she said happily

Max '' I think Sakura is the perfected name for her Love ''

Konohamaru '' So what's the boy's name ? ''

Max '' Sens , me and Zoe ,agreed that she would name the girl and I would name the boy , I was thinking about Kiba '' ( and Danielenos your Idea of making Max's son Shun ,was a little to gay to use ,I mean , Shun a hanyou fox demon, with fox ears and a tail you can't say that wouldn't look gay )

Zoe '' I like it '' she said happy to be a mother

Naruto '' Now that you have kits and a mate grandson , your next in line for my kingdom , don't blow it '' he said coldly

Hinata '' Your grandfather's very happy for you Max ,but being the king of hell ,he can't show it '' she said looking at her Mate ( Naruto ) with the words ' Lighten up ' written on her face

Yuki crying '' I'm a grandmother '' she said happily as she cried tears of joy

Max '' and in a week , the list of new chuunin comes out and we'll be time traveling again , so looks like you two are going to have an adventure before your one year old '' he said happily as he looked at his new born kits

Zoe '' you said it, dear '' she said to her mate ( Max ) happily

to be continued


	25. back to the time machine,talking dinos

one week later we see Max walking into his mother's office to see, his mother , Silver, and, Hana

Yuki to Max from behind her desk '' Good you're here son , Now we can get down to business , son, you, Silver , and Hana , as of now you are all Chuunin of the hidden demon village '' she said as she gave them there Chuunin vests ( they look just like the leaf village chuunin vests but there black )

the 3 put there new chuunin vests on

Max '' let me , guess , Hana is come with us , and Rex has been released from jail and his two gay cell mates ''

Yuki '' Yes , and those two gay men didn't even tough him , Now , Son ,you,Silver,and Hana, you are to meat , Kitty, Raln , Hinata,Rex and the Alpha gang , at the time machine '' she said to them

Max to Yuki'' Yes, mother '', '' Come on champ '' he said making champ get up and ran from under Yuki's desk , after champ was with them the Silver and Hana left the building , as Max left to get Zoe, and there ,kits ,

* * *

Max arrived at the door to his ,and Zoe's room , and opened it ,to see Zoe ( dressed in her close from the show, with her hair down ) setting on the bed holding there one week one old son Kiba , in her arms , with Sakura there week old Daughter sleeping in her crib, this site made Max smile '' Zoe, it's time to get going '' he said to his mate ( Zoe ) as he walked into the room, and over to Sakura's crib

Zoe getting up '' Right '' she said as she watched Max, pick up there sleeping baby girl ,and she walked over to Max, holding there son in her arms as she did so ,

Max gave his mate ( Zoe ) a short but loving kiss upon her lips , and the two walked out of the room smiling happily with there babies in there arms

* * *

at the Time machine

we see Dr.Z coming out of it saying '' I Fixed , Max's Dino Bracer , now where is he , '' he said impatiently

? '' No need to rush , Dr.Z '' said a unknown male voice from behind Dr.Z

Dr.Z turned around and Screamed in terror to see Raln

Raln = ? '' You know Max and Zoe have kits now , so there going to be slower then normal '' he said in a mater of faked tone

Silver from out of nowhere '' His right you know ''

Hana out of nowhere '' You know, Doc , you're a real jackass ''

Kitty from behind Silver '' But you're not as big of a jackass as Rex ''

? '' Well said Kitty '' said a male voice from behind them ,that made them all turn around to see Max , Zoe and there Kits, with champ running behind them

Dr.Z throwing the Dino Bracer to Max '' I Fixed your Dino bracer , but knowing you half demons , you'll only need it when there's a new moon ''

Max cot it in his right hand sens , his left hand was busy holding his one week old Daughter '' Thanks ''

Dr.Z hitting a button on his alpha scanner '' Jonathan , beam us up '' with that said a beam of light , engulfed , Max,Zoe,there kits Sakura , and Kiba, Dr.Z,Raln,Hana,Silver , and Kitty , when the light was gone they where all on-board the the time machine / space ship

and as soon as they there where on-board Paris ran up to Zoe and asked '' Zoe what happened to you ''

Zoe was so shocked that she understood her dinosaur she ow Most dropped little baby Kiba '' Paris did you just talk ? '' she asked from the shocked

Dr.Z '' grate , she's lost her mind '' he said coldly

Max looking at Dr.Z with the fire of hell in his eyes '' My mate( Zoe ) hasn't lost her mind , Dr.Z , Half demons and demons alike can understand animals ''

Dr.Z shock to high hell '' WHAT, JUST BECAUSE , YOU HAVE ANIMAL EARS YOU CAN TALK TO ANIMALS , INCLUDING DINOSAURS '' he yelled so loud it made little babies Sakura and Kiba , wake up crying

Paris '' What's going on ? '' the little dinosaur ask shocked to hell and back again

Zoe mad '' NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID , DR.Z '' she yelled mad as all hell '' I'll tell you what's going on here, after the babies stop crying Paris '' she said to her dino, as she tried to get Kiba to stop crying

Max '' Champ , you go and tell Pairs the just of what's going on '' he said to his Dino as he got his one week old daughter ( Sakura ) to stop crying

Champ running from his master's side '' Right '' he said as he ran to Pairs and gave her a recap of the story so far, after the recap was over , both babies had stopped crying and Pairs just said '' wow ''

Pairs looking at Zoe '' I didn't think you would ever tell Max who you felt , you did , and now you tow are marred , with twins '' the little Dino said happily

Zoe '' I know '' she said happily as Hinata walked into the room w

Hinata walked over to Max and Zoe and took her grate grandchildren from them , and walked into another room , that was made just for the two baby hanyous

Jonathan over the loud speaker '' We are about to take off , I hope everyone's ready ''

Max,Zoe,Raln,Silver, Kitty,Dr.Z,Paris and Champ raced off to the control room all thinking here we go again 

to be continued


	26. Four part harmony, my style

Jboy44 '' I'm not goimg to wright about the Alpha gang's adventure now on to the story ''

* * *

in the control room

we see , Max,Zoe,kitty,Silver,Dr.Z and Raln enter the room as Jonathan received a transmission from the D-lab

Reese looking at Zoe new fox ears and tail '' OK, Zoe , where did you get those fox ears and tail , ''

Rod '' They look so real '' he said amazed

Laura '' and who are all of those people '' she ask looking at Raln,Kitty,Silver,Max, and Hana

Max '' Laura it's me Max ''

Zoe '' And these Ears and tail look so real because , they are real ''

Reese,Rod,Laura '' WHAT '' they yelled from shock

with that Max and Zoe gave them a recap of the story so far, leaving Reese , Rod and Laura ,speechless

Reese shock to hell and back again '' MY LITTLE SISTER ,GOT MARRED AND HAD KIDS BEFORE ME ''

Raln '' Yes , and that made so , a pathetic ''

Rod '' WOW, so all of those old stories about demons are true ''

Hana '' Yes ''

Amidamaru coming out of the mini tombstone in Hana's left pocket '' and Ghosts , don't for get ghosts ''

Laura '' a lot can happen in 10 minuets ''

Max '' Minuets , I was left behind for 2 years , and it was ,4 months , 3 weeks before , we got back here ''

Dr.Z '' he's right ''

Jonathan '' when you travel throw time , the normal passage of time , no-longer applies , it's perfectly , normal ''

Zander '' So , in the 10 minuets in the D-lab , we're fought , gladiators , Pirates ,Ninjas , demon's , and half demons ''

Silver '' yes , and the word for half demon is hanyou''

Reese '' Yes but...'' that was when the transmission end

Jonathan '' We've lost contact '' with that said the terrorsaur appeared on the screen

the Terrorsaur '' Good you're back , you must, move quickly , the Space Pirates , are getting closer to there goal , if the get all 7 Cosmos Stones ,all of time and space , will be destroyed '' she said as she brought them to Ancient china

Dr.Z '' Jonathan , where are we now ''

Jonathan '' in China ,but the year wasn't changed ''

Max '' So we could have just flown here, with out going throw the time space continuum ''

Jonathan '' Yes ''

* * *

with Foolscap , who using a Shantungosaurus , to try and move a giant rock from the side of a mountain

Foolscap flying in the air '' Come on , you weigh 2 tons , and you can't even move a rock , but you back into it '' he yelled to his dinosaur who couldn't move the rock no mater who hard it tried

when a monk walk up the mountain to see this '' AAAAAAAAAAA'' yelled the scared monk making Foolscap turn around , as did his dinosaur

the monk got on the ground legs crossed and said '' Please don't eat me monster ,I'm a enlightened man or at less I try to be '' he said to the dino

Foolscap '' Unless your make of grass , he won't eat you '' he said to the monk who had start chanting '' What are you doing? '' he asked the monk

the monk '' I'm using a chant to send you back to the underworld where you came from ''

Foolscap '' I'm not from the underworld ''

The Monk '' I never know the right chant '' he yelled

Foolscap '' Ha, can you help me out , there some thing I want to know ? ''

the monk '' the sound of one wing flapping ''

Foolscap '' no , My friend here '' he said pointing to the dino '' can't move that rock nomater how hard he tries ''

the monk '' that rock is part of the mountain , none can tell the mountains what to do , you would need the great monk Sansho Hoshi to do something like that ''

Foolscap returned his dino to it's card '' Thanks , and in the further , we have ways of mishearing the sound of one wing flapping , and it doesn't sound like much '' he said to the monk as he returned to his ship and flow off

* * *

later in Sansho Hoshi villagers

we see Foolscap using his dinosaur to find Sansho hoshi , making the villagers ran for there lives

on of the villagers fell ,as he ran and yelled '' PLEASE DON'T EAT ME ''

Foolscap '' unless your grass , he won't eat you ''

* * *

with Sansho Hoshi and his students

Sansho '' As one we are together , together we are one , if we keep chanting that we'll be safe '' he said to his students as Foolscap's dinosaur busted , throw the wall , making Sansho faint ,

Foolscap grabbing the monk '' well that was easy '' he said as he putt the monk on his dino's back , and left the village

* * *

back with Max and the others

Jonathan '' I'm picking up a dino's signal , Coming from the village below , I'll beam you all down to investigate '' with that said the Rex , Zoe,Hana, Max,Kitty,Silver, and Raln were engulfed in light and when the light was gone they were out side the village that the dino signal came from

Max pulled Zoe into his arms , and make a hand sign as Hana, kitty , Silver and Raln made the same hand sign '' TRANSFORM '' they all yelled making smoke engulfed them , and when the smoke was gone there animal ears and tails were gone ( Even Zoe's )

Zoe put her hand on her head trying to thought her fox ears but there were gone '' WHAT THE '' she yelled from shock

Max '' Our ninja training lets us hide there ears and tails , but sens you were marked into be a hanyou , and two years of ninja training , I had to hide them for you love '' he said to Zoe making her communing her down

Raln walking into the village '' We beast get going '' he said as the others fallowed him into the village to see the damage , made by Foolscap's Dinosaur

Max walking up to one of the villagers '' What happen where ''

the random Villager '' A strange flying man , and his monster ,destroyed our village and kidnapped Sansho Hoshi, taking his powerful gem with him ''

Max '' Thanks '' he said to the random villager as he walked off

Hana '' That gem could be the cosmos stone ''

Rex '' I with the the shaman on that ''

Kitty '' then we beast be going ''

Rex looking at his dino bracer '' The dino's do north '' he said pointing north

* * *

with Foolscap

we see Sansho waking up on the back of Foolscap's Shantugosaurus

Sansho upon see that he's on the dinosaur's back '' AAAAAAAAAAA'' he did looked into the dino's eyes '' You're not going to nurt me , your just misunderstood '' he said now petting the dino on the head

Foolscap '' Good your a wake , Now I need you to move a mountain for me '' he said flying next to Sansho

Sansho '' If that's all you wanted did how didn't you just ask , you didn't have to kidnap me ''

? '' Hold it right there '' said a deep and sex half demon male voice , we all know, making Foolscap and Sansho turn there heads to see Max,Zoe,Rex,Silver, Kitty, Hana, and Raln

Max '' Don't help him, his evil, I know , he and his friends , killed my parents right infront of my eyes ''

Sansho '' What, did I shawl not hepl you strange flying man ''

Foolscap taking out a move card '' , let's go Tupuxuara '' he said as he put the card on the dino card activator on his forehead , making a Petrosauria with a over side beck appear '' Now Spectral armor '' he said as he put the black dino card to his dino activator , making armor appear on his Shantugossaurus '' Let's see How the big bad half demon , fight , with out the element of surprise on his side '' he said as he flow out of range of every attack he could think a half demon could do

Zoe hitting the button on her dino bracer turning Paris into a card '' Dino slash , Spring up Parasaurolophus '' she held as Paris transformed into her giant dinosaur self , but did keep everyone from seeing Silver use his head hunter justu

Rex hitting a button on his dino bracer turning ace into a card '' Dino Slash , Ace blow the, away '' he said as Ace transformed into his giant dino self

Zoe and Rex using there DinoTector '' Element booster , DinoTector on '' the yelled making armor appear on there dinos stopping everyone from see Max jump top of a tree

Sansho '' Stop please Fighting is not the way ''

Paris '' He's right , I don't want to fight , but it's the only way to save everyone and every think , that has been or ever will be '' the green plant eater said

Ace '' She's right , but I still think it's wrong , that Max and Zoe can under stand us , but Rex can't ''

Shantugossaurs '' I don't want to fight , but thanks to the mark on my head , I can't control my body ''

Tupuxuara '' the same goes for me , please return us to our cards , so we can be free ''

Zoe '' there's no other way , Sansho , ''

Foolscap '' No more talk , Take them down my dinos ''

Raln '' sand burial '' he said making the sand on the ground fly up and encase Foolscap , pulling him into Max's range

Foolscap '' the the fuck's going on ''

Max from the tree right in front of Foolscap's face '' Team work , Fire style fire ball justu '' with that said a fireball came out of Max's mouth , burring Foolscap, and turning the sand encasing him in to glass ,

the glass made Foolscap fall to the ground , making it brake into 1000s of little pieces, making a picture fall out of his pocket

Zoe taking out a move card '' Go metal wing '' with that said there pteranodons with glowing wings appear ,

the 3 pteranodons flow to the Tupuxara , and all 3 cut throw the his wiht there glowing wings , so fast , the Tupixara had no time to move

the Tupuxara '' Thank you '' it said as it transformed into a card

Silver popped out of the ground behind the Shantugossaurs , jumped onto it's back grabbed Sansho , and jumped back on to the ground so fast , his necklace fly into the trees

Rex using a move card '' Ninja attack '' he said as he activated the move card making two shadow clones of Ace appear , the there Ace's attack the Shantugossaurs , the first two , destroying it's armor , and the last , dealt the finishing blow

the Shantugossaurs '' Thanks '' it said as he returned to it's card form

Max jumped from the tree and found the picture that fell out of Foolscap's pocket '' what's this '' he said as he looked at the photoed of Foolscap and a little bit dressed like him , with wings and blue skin and hair

Foolscap bleeding from the glass pieces inside of him '' that's a picture of me and my son ''

Max shocked like everyone who heard this '' Your son ? ''

foolscap '' Yes his mother died when he was 2 and on his 10th birthday , Spectre kidnapped him , and forced me to work for him , I didn't want to hurt anyone , but I had to , to save my son, sens I'm about to die , I hope you can forgive me for what I've done '' he said half way to death

Max walked over to him and put his right hand on his forehead and said '' Demon art , returning life justu '' with that said Foolscap glow red and his broken body health as his life force returned '' We aren't evil , You were only doing what you had to,to save the only family you have , and because of that the demon code ,says I can't let you die'' he said as he helped the alien up

Foolscap '' boy who did you do that '' he said when he was back on his feet

Max '' Demons and Half demons alike can return life to someone , who's has been for 5 minutes or less , any more ,and there life can not be returned , Like my parents '' he said sadly

Foolscap '' But why did you save me , you know I'm going to go back to being your enemy ''

Max '' you don't have to Foolscap ,Spectre , won't kill your son, if you have a cosmos stone , for he would want to trade him for it , so if you gain us , and help us get the stone , your son would be safe nomater what you do '' he said the the pirate

Foolscap putting his hand on his chin '' you make a point , but if you don't get the stone , did I'll have to go back to work for Spectre , but now that your side , has half demons on it , You have yourself a deal boy '' he said as he held his hand out to Max

Max shaking Foolscap's hand '' welcome to the good side Foolscap ''

Foolscap '' thanks ''

to be continued


	27. Elements of Surprise, my style,mind link

Jboy44 '' nothing new , so on to the story ''

* * *

the scene opens to , Rex sawing Sansho how the Dinobracer works , Max recovering Sansho's necklace

Rex turning Ace into a card '' see When a dinosaur's beaten there turn into a card , that then can be used to summon them '' he said as he turn Ace's card in to the small cute Ace '' So the two dinosaur you saw weren't kill Sansho '' he said to Sansho

Sansho '' You must be wizards to wheeled ,magic as power as this ''

Zoe '' We're not wizards , just look at see ,and tell us if we look like wizards '' she said to Sansho

Sansho '' Your clothes aren't very wizardy , It's not even very fashionable at all ''

Silver to Max '' MAX HAVE YOU FOUND THE COSMOS STONE YET '' he yelled

Max as he got the necklace '' I GOT THE NECKLACE, BUT IT'S NOT HE COSMOS STONE '' he yelled back as he jumped down from the tree

Foolscap '' I could have told you that , the cosmos stone's , in a cave, that's opening is blocked by a giant rock, a Monk said Sansho could move the rock ''

Kitty looking at Sansho '' How can he move a giant rock ''

Silver '' We beast be get Sansho back ot his village ''

Hana '' Yes , Amidamaru , can use his ghostly powers to look for away in ''

Raln '' Good Idea ''

Foolscap '' Sansho , we beast get you back to your village ''

Sansho '' Right '' with that said they all started walking

* * *

some walking time later they came to an old brig that was so old , it feel apart when they came to it

Raln '' Looks like we have to go around the mountain ''

Sansho '' Looks that way '' with that said they turned around and stared walking

* * *

after a while of walking the group , left the forest and came to a desert,

Max who found a small boy ,all alone with out his family, he walked over to the boy, and held out his full canteen of water to the boy '' Here , take my canteen , you need it more then I do ''

the small boy took the canteen ''thanks '' with that said he crank the full canteen , dire

Max put his right hand on the boy's head '' You should be out here all alone ''

the Boy '' I know , but I don't have any family , ''

Max '' That's not right '' he said sad for the boy

Sansho '' He's right ,boy I'm Sansho Hoshi , and I'm shore I can find you a home in the next village we come to , so join us on our journey ''

the boy '' Thank you '' the boy said happily

* * *

With Spectre

Spectre Mad as hell '' WHERE ARE MY SPACE PIRATES ''

Seth '' Sheer's death , Gravro's who knows where , and Foolscap's seams to have ,disappeared form all of Time and Space ''

Spectre '' Shit , What are we going to do , then Seth ,

Seth '' He call Gravro back from where ever he is ''

Spectre '' Good Idea Seth '' with that said he hit a button on his chair '' Gravro return to base now ,I believe you about the giant dog ''

* * *

with Gravro ( who's watching Night Fang fuck Meena )

Gravro '' This porn thinks grate '' with that said his com-link said '' Gravro return to base Now , I Believe you about the giant dog ''said his com-link in Spectre's gay voice

Gravro '' Not now , I'm watching a girl get humped , by a giant wolf '' ( Thanks to Night fang's dad being a normal wolf , he is a wolf demon with out a human form )

the com-link '' thanks for that image , but out a camera out and record it but head '' it said in a gay voice

Grabro putting a camera out to record Night Fang and Meena making love '' Ok '' with that he returned to his ship and flow off into the time space continuum

* * *

meanwhile back with Max and the others

we see them leaving a village waving goodbye the the little boy they found , who had just been adopted

Max '' I wounder what his name was ''

Amidamaru whispering into Max's ear '' He was me as a young boy ''

Max looking at the ghost '' So you know me before we meant ''

Amidamaru '' Yes ''

Max '' weird ''

* * *

Back with Specter

Specter looking happily to see Gravro fly in '' Gravro you are to go get me that Cosmo stone at once , and Seth give him the new toy you finished ''

Seth giving Gravro a card '' It's Name's Gigas ''

Gravro taking the card '' Thanks '' with that he left to go Find the Cosmo stone

* * *

As soon as Gravro Left the ship he flow to the top of a tree and fell asleep as two woodsmen stared to cut , the tree he was sleeping in down, making it fall on a statue , destroying it

woodsmen 1 '' You foul , you destroyed the Statue , now the demons will , destroy us all ''

Woodsmen 2 '' But do you see any demons around here ,there all dead by now ''

Woodsmen 1 '' may be '' and with that said Gravro busted out form under the fallen tree

Gravro mad as hell with fire in his eyes '' WHO ,DARES WAKE ME UP , GET THEM GIGAS '' he said as he put the card Seth gave him on the dino card activator ,on his chest making a armor altered T-Rex appear out of nowhere and attack the woodsmen

the two Woodsmen ran back to there village

* * *

with Max and the others

Max,Zoe,and Rex's dino bracers beep, they look at it

Rex '' there's a dinosaur in the next village '' he said as two woodsmen Ran past them Yelling '' THE DEMONS ARE FREE ''

Sansho '' O my '' he said as he,Max,Zoe,Rex,Silver,Hana,Raln, and Kitty enter the two woodsmen village

as soon as they got there Sansho ran up to the village leader and said '' I'm Sansho Hoshi ''

the Village leader '' WHAT ARE YOU REALLY THE GREAT SANSHO HOSHI ''

Sansho '' Yes ''

* * *

later in the village leaders home he ( Foolscap's hiding ), Sansho,Max,Kitty,Silver ,Zoe,Rex,Raln,Hana, and the dinosurs are setting around the table with the leader of this village at the head

the village leader '' Two woodsmen ,cut down a tree and it landed on the sleeping demon statue , destroying it ,with it's destruction , the two demons it kept a sleep have awaken , Sansho ,we need your help ''

Sansho '' I'll do what I can ''

Max a statue can't keep a demon asleep , with the dino signal it must be Gravor he thought as he he put his hand on his sword looking at Zoe , who looks freaked out

Zoe How did Max Say that with out moving his mouth she thought freaked outed

Max I didn't say it love he thought to Zoe

Zoe Freaking out WHAT I'M READING YOUR MIND AND YOU CAN READ MY 

Max Zoe,all demon in a pack of family if you will , can read each others mind ,It's called a mind link,It came to being , so demons to communicate on the hunt with out letting the pray know here they are 

Zoe any thing else I should know , she asked Max throw the mind link

Max besides , fox demons can't be burnt ,demons can have kids with the animals, if the demons , is the demon version of that animals and two female demon can have kids, with each other , with out any help , nothing male (or in other wards lesbian pregnancy )

Zoe WHAT THE HELL she thought freaked out to hell and back again with the O_O look on her face How can two girls have babies with no boy ?  she ask throw the mind link

Max from what they told us in biology class on the first day of school, if a female demon mark's another female as there mate, there tails stared to dabble as a dick all of them, if they have more then one tail 

Zoe's face know looked like 0.0 **grosses**

Sansho '' I'll stop those demons '' with that said Gravro and Gigas busted throw the wall, and Sansho stared chanting as the village leader closed his eyes

Raln '' Sand coffin '' with that said the Gigasaurus ( A.K.A Gigas ) was covered in sand that then exploded, the sand then fell to the ground to revile a card

Gravro pulling our a black box with a red button '' At lest I can do this '' with that said he hit the button making the volcano on the other end of the village to erupted

Max picking Zoe up in his arms '' We need to stop the volcano '' with that said he took off for the volcano at 100 mph

Rex '' Right '' he said taking off for the volcano

* * *

at the Volcano we see Max and Zoe waiting for Rex

Rex just getting there '' I'm here ''

Max hitting a button on his dino bracer turning champ into a card '' If we combine , your strongest attacks we should beable to make a tarnish for the lava to go in '' with that said Rex and Zoe turned there dinos into there card form

Max , Zoe and Rex slashing a card throw there dino bracers '' DINO SLASH '' they all yelled as they transfromed there dinosaur into there giant selves

the newly transformed Champ '' Let's do this ''

the newly transformed Ace '' I'm ready ''

the newly transformed Pairs '' Let's play boys ''

Max making a hand sign '' Shadow clone justu '' with that said another Max appeared in a pouf of smoke

Rex shocked to see Max use the shadow clone justu '' SENS WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT ''

the real Max '' Sens , I last knocked you into a coma ''he said as he took out a move card '' Go Lighting strike '' he said as he slashed the card throw his dino bracer making a ball of lighting fire from Champ's horns

Rex slashing a move card throw his dino bracer '' Go Biting wind '' with that said the ,a tornado formed around Ace ,and fired knifes of wind into the ground

the clone of Max '' Fire style , Dragon fire justu '' with that said the clone let out a howl , releasing a jet of fire form it's mouth , it then disappeared in another pouf of smoke

the 3 attacks became one , and cut a giant hold into the ground , that trapped the lava

Zoe slashing a card '' let's go Emerald garden '' with said green light engulf the village making plant grow from the ground in a sec , turning this village into a beautiful Garden

Max pulled Zoe into his arms '' Silver , couldn't have done beater , love ''

Zoe blushing as rested her arms on Max's chest '' ow Max '' with that said the two's lips meant in a long and loving kiss

Rex '' I Have got to get a date '' he said sadly

* * *

with Sansho

the village leader opened his eyes to see Sansho chanting , and Gravor and his dinosaur gone

the Village leader '' Sansho you did it ''

Sansho stopped chanting and Opened his eyes '' Yes I did '' he said making Silver,Kitty,Hana, Raln and Amidamaru sweat drop

to be continued


	28. Monk in the middle my style

Jboy44 '' nothing new , so on to the story ''

* * *

Later in that same village

the village leader at Sansho '' Thank you Sansho Hoshi ''

Sansho '' It's was , my pleasher '' he said as , he , Max,Zoe,Rex,Raln,Silver,Kitty, and Hana left, the village

and as soon as they were , far enough away from the village Foolscap flow out of hiding

Foolscap '' I'm sorry I Don't help , if Gavro , saw me , he would tell Spectre , and , My son would be in danger '' he said to the others

Sansho '' I under stand, my strange flying friend '' he said to foolscap

* * *

meanwhile in another village , we see Dr.Z posing as Sansho Hoshi, with Zander,Ed, and Ursula posing as Sansho's followers

Dr.Z '' I should have thought of this a long time ago '' , he said right before Gavro busted throw the wall

Gavro '' Hand over Sansho ''

Ursula '' Noway '' she said as she turned Spiny into a card '' Show him ,what you got Spiny, Alpha slash '' she said as she slashed Spiny's card throw her Alpha scanner, turning him into his giant Dino self

Gavro putting a dino card on the Dino card activator on his chest '' Come on out Gigas '' with that said and armored mutant T-Rex appeared out of nowhere

Ursula pulling out her element buster '' Element buster , DinoTector on '' she said as she plugged the blue element buster into her Alpha scanner making blue , water like armor appear on Spiny

Ursula slashing a move card throw her Alpha scanner '' Go Hydro cutter '' with that said a blade of water was fired out of Spiny's, the water blade hit the mutant T-Rex to no effect

Gavro '' GO SPECTRAL LANCER '' with that said the four spikes on the mutant T-Rex's armor , , the mutant dino the nused them to pick up Spiny , and slam him into the ground , turning Spiny back into a card , as Gavro grabbed Dr.Z

Gavro as he flow off with Dr.Z '' Thanks for the monk '' he said as he turned Gigas back into a card

* * *

later at the Mountain , cave , blocked by a giant rock

Gavro putting Dr.Z down '' now move the rock ''

Dr.Z '' WHAT ''he yelled he yelled in shock

Gavro '' are you really Sansho Hoshi ''

Dr.z he looks like he's not playing with a full deck '' Yes ''

Gavro '' then do that flip trick , you're famous for ''

Dr.Z '' I can't do that ,because I have eaten today ''

Gavro grabbing a rock '' then eat this , everyone know Sansho can eat rocks '' he said , as he throw the rock to Dr.Z

Dr.Z '' No thanks , a monk , doesn't eat out side '' he said trying to get out of eating a rock

Gavro crossed his legs , and flow up 3 inches in the air '' Well then , everyone know the real Sansho , can flout in the air like this with out wings ''

Dr.Z jumped up in the air with his legs crossed and ,he did what looked like a swimming stroke , after a sec , he fell to the ground '' See I did it ''

Gavro flow over to Dr.Z and grabbed him '' Only a fake would think Sansho hoshi , could do any of that stuff '' with that said he stuck Dr.Z between to rocks

Dr.Z '' I guess , you are playing with a full deck after all '', he said as he was left hanging

* * *

back with Max and the others

we see Sansho trying to free a stuck , wagon wheel, to no avail

then Max walked over to the wagon wheel , picked it up ,moved it to the left , and the wheel was free

the owner of the wagon '' Thanks '' he said as he whipped his horse , Making the animal ran

the horse '' all you had to says is go, no need to hurt my, ass '', this made our half demon friends who can under stand animals say '' Jackass '' under there breath

Rex '' We can't just keep helping everyone we see Sansho ''he said to the monk as soon as that , started walking

Sansho '' A monk must help everyone , they can ,my young friend ''

Max '' He's right Rex '' he said, but he was thinking I Hate monks like all demons , but the monks has a point 

Rex pushed Max '' I'm not scared of you , Fox boy ''

Max throwing his sword '' That's it ''

Sansho stared to chant , and the chant , coasted , Max,Zoe,Kitty,Silver and Raln , great pain

Sanshp then stopped chanting

Rex to the half demons '' What just happen ''

Max '' His chant worked , dud ''

Zoe but how she ask her mate ( Max , throw the mind link )

Max he's a monk all of there chants , are made to hurt demons and Half demons alike he told his Mate ( Zoe ) throw the mind link

Rex '' why , Max your , just like that sun monkey king , guy , from that old story , Sansho's chants , would hurt him , all the time ''

Max '' then your Sandy '' he said in reply

Rex '' And that makes Zoe ,Pigsy '' he said making Max and Zoe mad as hell

Zoe '' I'M NOT PIGSY '' she yelled mad as all hell

Sansho '' Please stop fighting ''

Max '' We're not fighting Sansho , that's just the way he make up '' he said to the monk

Sansho '' by making jokes '' she ask puzzled

Rex '' Yes '' he said giving Sansho his answer

Sansho '' I see '' he said in shock

with that they all resumed walking

* * *

later they came to a small village, that was being repaired by it's villagers

Sansho walked over to one of the villagers '' What happened here '' he asked the villager

the villager '' A Strange flying man , and his monster , kidnapped , a man ,posing as Sansho Hoshi ''

Sansho '' Posing indeed , for I'm Sansho ''

the Villager '' WHAT ''

* * *

2 minutes later

Rex to Max( who's holding Zoe in his arms ) '' Where's Sansho ''

Max '' Doing what his thus beast, helping '' he said as he watched Sansho help one of the Villagers carry a heavy load

Max '' we beast get the others , and go get Dr.Z , ''

Sansho '' indeed we must ''

Max '' Sansho , there's going to be fighting , and your not the beast warrior , so I think it's beast , for you to stay and help the village ''

Zoe '' I agree with my husband , Sansho ''

Rex '' He makes a point ''

Sansho '' If that is your wish , I must respect it '' with that said he walked back to help the Villagers

Max , Zoe , and Rex left to find Raln, Silver, Hana , and Kitty

* * *

a little while we found Silver ,Kitty , Hana and Kitty , Helping the villagers rebuild

Raln '' Max ,you , Rex and Zoe ,must , go and Save Dr.Z on your own , for , Silver,Hana , Kitty and myself are occupied for the time being ''

Max '' Yes sensei '' with that said he and Zoe walked away hand in hand

Rex looking at them '' I have got to get a girlfriend '' he said sadly as he walked off , back into the desert , that they had just left

* * *

with Sansho

we see Sansho , riding a horse into the desert

Sansho '' The village can wait those kids need me more '' he said as he road out into the desert '' Just because , I'm not the beast warrior , doesn't mean , I don't have the carriage of a lion '' after that was said the horse popped up on to 3 legs , Making Sansho , scream like a little girl

* * *

with Rex Max and Zoe

Rex looks up to see , Gavro flying over head

Rex '' THERE HE IS '' he yelled making Gavro look down

Gavro '' Come on out Gigas '' he said as he put a dino card on the dino card activator on his chest making a Mutant T-rex in armor appear out of nowhere

Rex , Zoe turned there dinosaurs into cards '' DINO SLASH '' they both yelled as they slashed there dino card throw there Dinobracers , Dinosaurs became there giant selves

Rex and Zoe '' ELEMENT BUSTER DINOTECOR ON '' they yelled as they plugged there Dinosbracers , making armor appear on there Dinos

the newly transformed and armored up Pairs '' Let's do this thing girl ''

the newly transformed and armored up Ace '' I still , hate it that Rex can't under stand me ,but Max ,and Zoe , can under stand you and champ ''

Max throw his sword '' You can set this one out Champ ''

Champ '' Ok ''

Sansho out of nowhere '' STOP ''

Gavro '' You're the real Sansho Hoshi , then , go Fire lancer '' he said as he put a fire move card on his dino card activator, Making , the Mutant T-rex brave fire, the fire breath , head right towards the monk

Foolscap flow out of nowhere , and , land right in front of Sansho , using his own body as a shield to save the monk

Sansho looked on in horror if I hadn't came then , he wouldn't have be hurt the monk thought crying

Gavro '' OW NO I KILLED FOOLSCAP '' he yelled out as the jet of fire , coming out of his dino's mouth stopped

Sansho turned the horse around , and ride off thinking those kids don't need me ,I'm just a burden ,so I must leave , so I'll no longer be a burden 

Max '' You're going to pay for that Gavro ''he said mad as hell

Gavro '' Do you take credit card ''

Max putting 50% of his charku into his sword '' CHARKU SLASH '' he said as he slashed his sword , sending a giant blade made of Foxfire heading to the Mutant T-rex ,the foxfire blade cut the dino in half , making it return to being a card

Max then disappeared , reappeared in front of the card grabbed , and this appeared again ,then reappeared next to Zoe

Gavro '' Just grate , first I grab the wrong monk ,I kill Foolscap ( Foolscap isn't death people ) , and now I lose the Dinosaur Seth , made '' he ranted as he flow off

to be continued


	29. the 3th cosmos stone my style

Jboy44 '' nothing new , so on to the story ''

* * *

after Gavro left

Max walked over to Foolscap , put his right hand on his forehead , and send his hanyou charka into his body , healing his burns

Foolscap who's now all healed up '' Thanks ''

Max holding his hand out to the alien '' You're just lucky , a demon or hanyou can heal anyone as mine time as they wont '' he said as he helped foolscap to his feet

Foolscap as soon as he got to his feet '' thanks again , I was starting to feel like fried chicken ''

Zoe '' And you smell like it too '' she said as she smelled the air to smell fried chicken coming form Foolscap

Foolscap , smelled him self and said '' I do smell like fried chicken '' he said in shock

Rex walking away '' Can we get going n...'' Rex was unable to finish his thought before he fell off a 2 feet high cliff ,

Max as he looked over the cliff to see Rex just fine '' Good thing , this cliff isn't to high ,or you wouldn't be alive ''

Rex '' I may be alive , but I'm not ok ''

Zoe '' But you look ok ''

Rex '' I do and I found out what way Sansho's went ''

Foolscap '' so then what's wrong ''

Rex '' I not only found out where Sansho went , but I found out where his horse went **too** '' he said making Max , Zoe and Foolscap go '' OOOOUUUU ''

Max '' well be beater go get the monk '' with that said they headed out

* * *

with the Alpha gang

we see , Ed,Zander and Ursula trying to claim the mountain

Ed stopping on a ledge '' I got it , we'll can use tank to dig us a tunnel to the top ''

Ursula '' Now that's using the old , think melon ''

Ed took out his Alpha scanner '' TANK COME ON OUT AND DIG US A TUNNEL '' he said as he slashed the Dino card throw his Alpha scanner making Tank appear out of nowhere in his giant Dinosaur form ,

Tank sensed the Cosmo stone in the cave on top of the mountain , that made him start digging his way to it

Zander '' this tunnel's steeper then the mountain '' he said to Ed

Ursula '' That's the last you get to have an idea Ed ''

Ed '' TANK'S THE ONE WHO CAN'T DIG A TUNNEL FOR HUMAN '' he yelled in his defends

* * *

With Sansho Hoshi

we see Sansho riding his horse up the side of the mountain

when Gavro flow out of nowhere , grabbed him and Flow off , making the monk faint as soon as he was in the air

and as soon as they got to the mountain top . Sansho awoke up

Gavro '' MOVE THE ROCK '' he yelled to the monk

Sasho getting up and pointing to Dr.Z '' Let Mr.Z go first '' he said back to the space pirate

Dr.Z '' THAT'S DR.Z '' he yelled trap between to giant rocks

and the argument with on like that for awhile

* * *

with Max , Zoe , Foolscap , and Rex, who are now claiming the mountain

Foolscap '' Fuck that Gavro to hell , for braking my wings '' he said angry as all hell

Max who's carrying Zoe in his arms as he jumped from rock to rock ,'' Stop , complaining , Rex is still at the bottom of the mountain ''

Zoe who's holding onto Max as if there was no tomorrow '' Max well you please stop showing off and get to the top already '' she said scared of falling

Max '' as you wish love '' he said to Zoe as he disappeared and reappeared on top of the mountain

Foolscap '' I'm doing this for my son '' he said as he claimed to the top of the mountain

* * *

with Tank

we see Tank digging up throw the mountain to the cosmos stone , like a mad beast

with Max and Zoe ( Who are no longer hiding there Tails and Ears ) ,

see Max and Zoe , setting down , 5 feet down from Gavro and Sansho's argument

Zoe setting in Max's lap '' I'm happy we decided to wait for Rex and Foolscap '' she said happily

Max who rapped his arms and tails around his mate ( Zoe ) '' as am I , my love '' he said as he pulled her closer

the two lovers looked in to each others eyes , and soon there lips meant in a long and loving kiss,as Zoe's tail rapped rapped it's self around one of Max's

Zoe throw the mind link I love you Max

Max I love you too Zoe, my beautiful Mate he said to his lover ( Zoe ) throw the mind link

* * *

with Foolscap ( who's claiming so slow Rex coot up to him )

Foolscap '' This was easier when I could fly ''

Rex who's know two feet ahead of Foolscap '' Quit complaining, and claim '' he yelled to Foolscap

Foolscap '' At lest I have a reason to find the cosmos stone '' he yelled back , making Rex become quite

Rex '' You're right , your trying to get the Cosmos stone for your son, Max and Zoe are trying to keep there new family safe , I'm only doing this to get my mom and dad ,back ,after I get them back ,there's no reason, for me to stay '' he said sadly

Foolscap who's now 1 foot form Max and Zoe '' Yes , now shut it and claim '' he yelled to Rex as he looked up , to see Max and Zoe making out '' I once know I love like that '' he whispered sadly making Max and Zoe brake apart

Max '' That's too much information , Foolscap ''

Zoe who's still setting in Max's lap '' Yes ''

Foolscap '' Now What's up with the ears and the tails ''

Max '' this is what a half demon normally looks Foolscap , we were just hiding them form the monk , ''

Rex who has just made it up '' I'm Here , now lets , get that stone ''

Max picked Zoe up in his arms and stood up '' For once the jackass is right '', he said as all of them made it to the top

* * *

back with Sansho Hoshi

Sansho to Gavro '' LET MR.Z GO ''

Dr.Z '' IT'S DR.Z '' he yelled as the rocks that trapped him , moved apart an inch , making him fall all the way to the ground

Gavro pointing to the rocks '' He's free now move the rock, monk '' he yelled to Sansho Hoshi

Sansho looked at the rocks '' You're right '' with that said he sat down and started chanting just as , Max,Zoe,Rex and Foolscap arrived

* * *

back with Tank

we see him digging under the giant rock blocking the cave's opening , making the giant rock move 5 feet to the right

* * *

as soon as the rock moved Gavro flow in

Max who's still holding Zoe , made a hand sign '' TRANSFORM '' with that said his and Zoe's fox tails and ears where gone, he then put Zoe on the ground

Max '' We'll wait for Gavro to get the stone , then , we'll trap him ,and take the stone from him ''

Foolscap '' then we'll trade the stone for my son ''

Max '' Yes ''

* * *

in the cave ,

we see, Tank pop out of the cave floor , fallowed by Ed,Zander and Ursula , and the cosmos stone's just 5 feet away

Gavro , flowing in to see the stone '' Come on out and said hi Gigas ( Seth gave him two Gigas cards ) '' he said as he put a dino card on his dino card activator on his chest, making a mutant T-Rex in armor appear out of nowhere'' Go Spectral Lancer '' with that said the four spikes on the mutant T-Rex's armor , turn into hooks , the mutant dino used those hoods to pick up Tanks and slam him into the ground , making Tank turn back into a card, as Gavro grabbed the stone

Gavro '' Thanks for the stone '' he said as he flow off

Ed '' WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED '' he yelled form shock

* * *

outside the cave , he see Max waiting for Gavro , with Sword in hand and as soon as Gavro flow out of the cave ,

Max as he slashed his sword '' CHAKRA SLASH '' he yelled as he send 25% of his hanyou charkra into his sword , making a blade of chakra come off of it ,

the chakra blade , cut Gavro's left wing off , making him fall to the ground ,the fall made him drop the Cosmos stone

Foolscap walked over to the stone and picked it up '' Specter , I've changed sides and I have the cosmos stone , if you want it give me my son back '' he yelled to the sky and in a sec , Specter appeared out of nowhere holding onto a 10 year old alien that looked like a little Foolscap, but with out the giant nose

the 10 year old '' DAD '' he yelled to Foolscap

Foolscaap '' SON ''

Specter '' I'll send your son over as you throw me the stone '' he said to Foolscap

Foolscap '' Fine '' with that said Specter let go of the 10 year old alien as Foolscap throw the cosmos Stone to him

Specter as he coat the stone '' Nice doing business with you '' he said as he disappeared with the stone

Foolscap ran to the 10 year old boy and hugged him '' SON ( Foolscap's son's name is Foolscap Jr. just to let you all know ) '' the blue alien cried happily

Foolscap Jr hugging his dad back '' DAD '' the little alien boy cried happily

to be continued


	30. Max meats nightfang Aki alive & not well

jboy44 '' I know the last 4 chapters , haven't my beast work , and I'm sorry , for that , so I'm going to make small Adventures in between the sages, so on to the story ''

* * *

later in the time machine

we see Jonathan , beam up,Max,Zoe,Rex,Raln,Sliver,Kitty,Hana,Foolscap,Foolscap .Jr , and the Dinos,

as soon as they where aboard ,Zoe and Max heard there babies Kiba and Sakura crying, making them ran to there babies

and where that got there they saw Helga trying to rip there eras off

Max making a hand sign '' Shadow clone justu '' with that said another Max appeared in a poop of smoke ,

the clone Max throw his sword ,send half of his chakra into it and said '' Chakra blade '' he said as the sword stared to glow red , the clone then use his glowing sword to cut Helga's robot head off , the real max then grabbed his kits form the power less robot's arms , as his clone disappeared in a poop of smoke

Max to his crying kits '' It's ok Daddy's hear '' he said in a loving tone to his kits ,letting the two crying babies know they where safe in there father's arms,

Zoe then ran to Max and took , there Daughter ( Sakura ) into her arms , as she and her brother ( Kiba ) stopped crying

Hinata running into the room '' What's going on , ''

Zoe mad as all hell '' Helga tried to rip our kits ears off '' she said trying not to yell , so her kits wouldn't cry again

Hinata '' What , I was only in the bathroom for 5 sec '' she said shocked at the evil thing that the robot did

Max '' Relaxes grandmother , I cut the robot's head off , Helga won't be hurting them ever again '' he said as his one week old son ( Kiba ) fell asleep in his arms

Hinata '' Good ,thing , would makes a machine to took care of there children , anyway , kids need people to care for them , not machines '' with that said she left the room knowing that , she wasn't needed hear

Max to Zoe '' We should be leave as well love ''

Zoe '' Right ''she said happily as she and Max left the room with there one week old kits in there arms

* * *

in the control room

we see Jonathan receiving a transmission form the D-lab as Hinata , Max ( who's carrying his and Zoe one week old son Kiba in his arms ) and Zoe ( who's carrying her and Max's one week old daughter Sakura in her arms )

Reese looking at the sleeping babies in Max and Zoe's arms '' So those two are my niece and nephew ''

Zoe '' Yes '' she said a little sad

Rod '' why are you so sad ''

Zoe '' Helga ,tried to rip , me and Max's kits ears off ''

Rod and Laura'' WHAT '' they yelled at once

Max '' Yes that robot hurt my kits , so I had to cut it's head off '' he said mad at the robot maid know as Helga

Dr Owen '' So who's the young lady ,with black hair , fox ears and a tail ''

Hinata '' I'm Hinata Kitsune , Max's Grandmother ''

Reese and Dr Owen , Rod,Laura, '' YOU'RE A GRANNY ''they yelled form shock

Patrick '' SAY WHAT '' he yelled that the same time as the others

Hinata '' Yes , I'm a grandmother , but only because , I married Max's grandfather , I'm his set grandmother '' yes said making the shocked looks on Rod,Reese,,Laura, Dr Owen and Patrick 's face disappear

Hinata '' But keep in mind , my mate's over 5000 years old , and looks like his 20 years old ''

Laura '' What's your husbands name ''

Hinata '' His title's , Kyuubi kitsune , the king of hell , but his real name's Naruto kitsune ''

Dr Owen '' YOU MEAN ,MAX IS NOW THE BIOLOGICAL GRANDSON OF THE BADDEST DEMON OF ALL TIME ''he yelled form shock as the transmission ended

Max '' Yes '' said as he looked at his sleeping son that's my boy, he can sleep throw any thing , just like his father use to he thought smiling

Zoe smiling too yes he can , and How do we turn this mind link off she said to Max throw the mind link

Max the mind link only works if you want others to hear your thoughts he said to Zoe throw the mind link

Jonathan '' We are about to land in a new time zone '' he said as they came out of the time space continuum and into a desert '' We're arrived in present day India ''

Zoe '' India , Ha , we can go say hello to Meena '' she said happily

Max '' Yes that would be a good idea , and we mint find a cosmos stone '' he added

Foolscap '' I don't think we'll find a cosmos stone , and I'm not going anywhere tell my wings heal ''

Foolscap Jr '' Then I'll go '' he said as he tried to fly off by his father ( Foolscap ) grabbed

Foolscap '' the last time , you went off on your own , you got kidnapped and I became a slave , you're not going anywhere with out me again son ''

Foolscap Jr '' Yes dad '' he said sadly

Max gave his and Zoe's sleeping son ( Kida ) to his grandmother ( Hinata ) and Zoe gave her there sleeping daughter ( Sakura ) as well

Max pulled Zoe into his arms made a hand singe and said '' Transform '' making him and Zoe become engulfed in smoke , and when the smoke was gone , there fox ears and tails where gone as well,

Jonathan '' Max, Zoe, master Rex , I'll beam you 3 down sens , you 3 know Meena '' with that said Max ,Zoe and Rex were engulfed by light and when the light was gone they where on the ground right behind Meena's palace

Rex '' So how are we going to get in ? '' he siad throwing the question out there

Max picking Zoe up in his arms '' Me and my mate , will just get in the ninja way , but you're on your own '' with that said he disappeared and reappeared inside the palace

* * *

inside the palace

Max and Zoe find themselves hiding in the shadows , Meena locked behind a door with her father talking to her

Meena's father '' Have you given up on your dream of being a paleontologist wet ''

Meena '' NO , I'll ever give up on my dream ''

Meena's father '' THEN IN THAT ROOM YOU WILL REMAIN FOREVER '' he yell mad as hell as he left and Meena walked away form the door

when he was gone Max and Zoe walked out of the shadows and to the door

Max '' I see you father doesn't like you having a dream Meena '' he said making Meena turn around in shock

Meena '' Max , Zoe ''

Zoe '' Yes it's us '' she said to you friend

Max '' And I know there's a half wolf , half demon in that room so come on out '' with that said Meena back away form the door as Night fang walked in to site

Night fang '' You two not the same , as you where , when you last saw Meena ''

Max made a hand sign , making smoke engulf him and Zoe , and when the smoke was gone there hanyou tails and ears reappeared

Meena '' HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TO HALF DEMONS ''

Zoe '' and why do you have a half wolf half demon , in your room Meena ''

Meena '' aaaa'' she said nervous

Max '' Me and Zoe well answer your question , if you answer ours ''

Meena '' ok ''

with that said Max and Zoe told Meena , why they're now hanyous , and Meena told them about her being Night fangs mate

Meena '' And you don't think it's weird that , I'm technical a Animal fucker '' she asked her friends

Max '' in the hidden demon village , animal demon hybrids are more common the the human demon hybrids Meena , and I speak for both me and my mate , when I said we're happily you found love Meena ''

Zoe '' My mate's right '' she said happily as Max pulled her into his arms

Meena '' And sens you guys are time travelling , you can take me and Night Fang with you ''

Night Fang '' Excellent Idea Love , Max's village sounds like the only place on earth we can be together and live a normal life, well as normal as it can for a Girl with a wolf demon hybrid , for a lover ''

Meena '' Right , but Max , Zoe can you two step away form the door '' she asked her friends

Max and Zoe stepped back , and as soon as they did Night Fang busted throw the door making it fall to the ground, with a loud bang

Meena and Night Fang ran out of the room

Night Fang '' We must hurry , Meena's father will get where with his guards soon '' the wolf said , making everyone ran for it

* * *

with Meena's father

he turned around as soon as he heard to bang

Meena's father '' Guards , My daughter has escaped '' he said to his army of guards , making to ran after his daughter

* * *

With Max,Zoe,Meena and Night fang

we see them running like they have never ran before , tell Meena tripped , making them stop

Night fang move to his fallen mate '' Meena are you ok '' he asked his hurt lover

Meena crying '' No I think I broke my leg '' she said as she held her right leg

Night fang lowering him self to here Meena could get on top of him '' Then my lady will ride upon her guardian wolf '' with that said Meena , claimed on to his back , held on to him for , and her Wolf started running again

Max picking Zoe up in his arms , as they where running

Zoe ,blushing as she rapped her arms around her mate( Max)'s neck '' Thank dear I don't know why muck lounger I could run ''

Max '' Any Time love '' he said as he run for the hills and soon the for came to the back wall of the palace

Max jumped over the wall taking Zoe with him

Night Fang to Meena '' Hold on tight Meena ''

Meena rapped her arms around her wolf lover's neck and held on tight as he jumped over the wall , taking Meena over with him

* * *

on the other Side of the wall with Rex

Rex gasped in shock as soon as he saw Max , jump over the wall with Zoe in his arms and he gasped again when he saw , Night Fang jump over the wall with Meena on his back

Rex '' WHAT THE FUCKING HELL A GIANT WOLF '' he yelled form shock

Night Fang '' I'm a wolf demon hybrid ''

Rex '' TALKING DOG '' he yelled as he jumped back form shock

Max '' Rex ,You have been around demons for 4 mouths and 3 weeks , a half wolf half wolf demon shouldn't shock you , bu the faked that Meena's his mate mite ''

Rex '' MEENA'S AN ANIMAL FUCKER '' he yelled form shock again making Meena cry

Night Fang '' IF YOU EVER MAKE MY MATE CRY , YOU'LL WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN '' he growled at Rex making him shit his pants

Rex '' ok '' he said scared as he peed his pants

Max put Zoe on to the ground , and said into his Dino Bracer's com link '' Meena's coming with us ,along with an animal demon hybrid , so beam all 5 of us up now Jonathan ''

Jonathan throw the com link '' as you wish '' with that said the 5 where engulfed by light and when the light was gone they where on board the time machine

Dr.Z '' HOLLY SHIT THAT'S A BIG WOLF '' he yelled form the shock of seeing Night Fangand with that Meena told them every thing

Hana, Amidamaru ,( and Sakura and Kiba , but there only a week old ), Silver , Kitty and Raln , didn't say a thing about it but the others , Ed,Dr.Z,Zander, Foolscap, Foolscap Jr and Ursula called Meena , a monster that should go to hell for having sex with an animal,Making Night Fang growl at them , and his growl made them shit there selves

? '' What's with all the noise '' said as demonic voice making all turn to see Naruto , a.k.a the Kyuubi Kitsune

Dr.Z '' who you are and where did you come from , '' he asked the demon

Naruto '' I'm the Kyuubi Kitsune King of hell ( Everyone , But , Max, Zoe,Hinata,Naruto,Jonathan , Silver,Kitty, Hana,Amidamaru, and Raln , Gasped )and Max's Grandfather , and I've been where the hole time ,I was just taking a nap , tell you woke me up '' he said with an evil demonic look on his face, that made Rex and the Alpha gang , shit them selves again

Jonathan '' I hate to interrupted you all , but , We have a problem , the ships , will nolonger travel throw time '' the robot at the ship's centrals said making them all gasp

everyone '' WHAT '' they all yelled form shock

Jonathan '' the computer system , are fried , we'll need Reese's help to fixes them , but luckily the ship's camouflage and flight system are still working '' he said as the ship rose into the air and disappeared

Jonathan '' We'll arrive at the D-Lab in an hour '' he said to the others as Night Fang with a crying Meena on his back left the room , fallowed by Max and Zoe

Night Fang to Meena '' It's ok Meena, Rex wasn't a true friend , like Max and Zoe , if he was , he wouldn't have turned his back on you love ''

Meena crying '' I know Night Fang , It just hurt , the way yelled at me '' she cried out

Night Fang stopped walking , and lowered him self so Meena could get off of him , and when his was off of his back , he rubbed his face against her's ,as he moved closer to her body ,

Meena closed her eyes and rapped her arms around him and Said '' I love you Night Fang ''she cried out

Night Fang '' I love you to Meena '' said in a loving tone , he then licked Meena's cheek , to say ' It's ok my love ' this made Meena smile

then out of nowhere Foolscap walked into the room '' Max , there's something I have to tell you ''

Max '' What is it Foolscap ''

Foolscap '' Your birth Mother , Aki, Isn't dead '' he said making everyone but the demon's and hanyous gasp

Foolscap '' After that fight , Seth found your mom , saved her by using what was left of her to make a clone , every atom in the clones body was in her real mom , the clone even has her mind , memories and feeling as her too but is brain washed, her into being a space pirate ''

Max '' My mother die two years ago , this clone is not her , even if she was make form her remains o , and besides , my mother is Yuki Kitsune '' he said making everyone get a ' his hard core ' look on there faces , he then took Zoe's hand into his hand '' Zoe , my dear , I think we best be going '' he said as he and his mate ( Zoe ) left the room

Zoe who's thinking that was so hot she thought as she left the room hand in hadn with Max ,blushing blood red and fanning herself with her other hand

Foolscap then looked to Meena and Night Fang '' You're that giant dog that bit Gavro right ''

Night Fang '' And what if I am '' he growled to the ex-space pirate

foolscap '' Gavro , when to your time to prove to his boss that a giant talking dog bit him , so he may have seen you to do it '' with that said Meena and Night Fang blushed as Foolscap left the room

* * *

meanwhile in Seth's lab

we see Seth replacing Gavro's left wing mechanical one ( think arc Angel wing )

Seth '' Your new wing his done , now leave '' with that said Gavro flow out of the room thanks to his new wing

Seth then turn to another console that was attached to a pod and in side the pod was Max's old mother Aki dressed in a black lather sleeveless shit , a black Bikini bottom , long fingerless lather gloves , High heel booths that when up over her knees , with a guarder belt that hooked on to them , and a head band that had the Space pirate's symbol on it ( or in other words super sexy hooker style cloths ) , asleep with then it

Seth '' My work on you is almost done , soon you will be a space pirate , all I need to do now is , put the new data on your ex-son's new half demon powers , and his new family ,form his new mother Yuki ,to his grandfather , who is the king of hell it's self , his wife , and kids , even to his new tame mates '' he said as he typed in the data she'll need to know '' the data is in and down loading right into your head , as soon as it's done loading the mind control devise in your head band will switch on and make you a space pirate '' with that said he laughed evilly

to be continued


	31. the dragon hanyou ?

Jboy44 '' in this chapter , the gangs going to meat a new friend , that's been turned into a hanyou read to find out who's the new hanyou , and how he became a hanyou for this is the new hanyou's chapter so in other words Max and the other won't be see to much

* * *

half hour later in the time machine

Jonathan to everyone '' the ship's running out of power , we're going to have to land on the island below us '' this made everyone look at the island , it was a big island ,it had a volcano , and a boarding school with 4 dorms , 2 dorms where blue , one was red , the last one was yellow,

Jonathan '' We're going to have to remain here for the next 72 hours , for the ship to recharge before we are able to take off again '' the robot at the wheel said as he landed the ship in the thick woods of the Island , as a strange demon was coat on the ship's cameos ,

the demon was male , dressed only in a pair of white jeans , his skin was a brawn in color , except for it's right arm it was dark purple , and looked like it don't even belong on his body , because , it hand a brawn scale armor plate right above his hand , that went to his elbow , yellow claws that looked as sharp as a knife , stuck out of it's finger, , as the other arm looked human except for it's color, it had black dragon like wings , with a yellow spike on the top of them , his had sharp claws growing out of his toes , his eyes where two different colors , the left eye was brawn , the right eye was gold in color , under his eyes where markings , under his left eye was blood red strip on his left chick , as the right eye had sharp black lines all around it ,with a black strip going down form it to his right chick , giving it a scary look , and his hair was in Jaden yuki's Senson 4 style , but the lower part of it's hair was black as the upper part was red ,

Ursula '' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING '' she yelled form fear and shock

Raln '' It looks like a dragon hanyou '' he said shocked

Dr.Z '' A dragon hanyou ? '' he ask puzzled

Raln '' Half human , half dragon demon , but I dragon demons died out 1000 years before I was born and I'm 5000, He could be the last , and if so It's our job to bring him back to the hidden demon village , where he can live with out the fear of humans killing him like that did in the past ''

Max '' I'll go talk to him , '' he said

Zoe '' I'll go too , You need a women's tough for these kind of things ''

Jonathan '' Good thing the beam devise Has it's own power soars so I can beam you two down ''

Zoe '' Good I all ways wanted to meet a dragon '' with that said Max and Zoe where engulfed in light and when the light was gone Max and Zoe where on the ground as the dragon hanyou stared to run

Max '' Stop , we're part demons like you '' he yelled to the dragon

the dragon stop and turned around '' Your not like me '' he said

Max '' We're half fox demon '' started Max

Zoe '' as you're part dragon demon '' she finished for her Mate ( Max )

the dragon '' Point taken , but I just became a dragon ''

Max '' I know who you feel I was once 100 % human''

the dragon gasped '' What happened to you , and why do you have a space ship ? '' asked the dragon and Max answered , by giving him a recap of the story so far

the dragon '' Wow '' he said form shock

Zoe '' Now tell us your name and why you became a hanyou ''

the dragon '' My names Jaden yuki and I became a hanyou by'' with that he gave them a recap of the first 3 seasons of yugioh Gx excepted but in his duel with Yubel he won and she died

_flashback Au Jaden and yubels duel's end _

_Jaden as his monster finishes off Yubel , Making Chazz, Hassleberry , Alexis , and Attics reappear _

_Jaden '' It's over Yubel'' _

_Yubell ' I may lose , by I curse you Jaden yuki '' with that said black fire engulfed Jaden making him scream in pain '' You shall become what I am a dragon forever '' with that said Jaden's body painfully morphed into what it is now , and the transformation end as the duel did , sending them all back home ,as soon as they all return Jaden's friend saw what Yubel did to him , and Called him a monster , Yubel's son , and monster made form a dragon's seed , they even throw rocks at him , making him ran away , as he ran he saw Blair, making him stop dead in his traces , she turned to face him , upon seeing what Jaden has become her eyes became filled with fear as she said his name _

_Blair '' Jjjjadddeeen'' she said scared with fear in her voice _

_Jaden ran away form her crying , two weeks later he came to the time machine_

end flashback

Jaden now crying '' The fear in Blair's eyes , and in her voice , made me think I would never found a place where anyone would see me as me and not a dragon ''

Max put his hand on his shoulder '' It's ok , when the ship recharges in 69 hour , you'll be coming with us , and after this hole cosmos stone thing his over with , you'll becoming back it us to the hidden demon village , my friend ,''

Jaden used his clawed (right ) hand to wipe his tears, he then smiled and said '' Right , ''

Zoe '' and I think this Blair girl wasn't scared of you Jaden ''

Jaden gasped

Zoe '' when I first saw , Max in his new half demon body , I was afraid , but After hearing his story , I know he was himself and still the one I loved , so I'm shore if you told her the story form your side of it , she with understand , and if she any thing like me she , would love you '' she said in a I'm right tone

Max '' My mate may be right , you have 69 hours tell we can leave , and we wouldn't leave with out of , sens you're the last of the dragon demons, Go to her and tell your tell , my friend ''

Jaden '' Right '' he said about to head off when Max said

'' But Read this on your way there '' said Max ,as he could a book out

Jaden taking the book '' A book ? '' he ask puzzled

Max '' Yes a book , a book on dragon demons '' he said Making Jaden gasp '' this book will tell you all you need to know about the power of the dragon demons the darkness flames ''

Jaden then opened the book and stared read for the first time in his life as he turned around and walked away reading the book as he did so

Max '' I know all of you in the ship are lessening '' he said made everyone go '' how did he know we turned on the mic '' form the shock

Max pointing to his fox ears '' These ears aren't just for show you know ''

* * *

with Jaden who's just got back to the school and is now hiding in the bushes , still reading the book

Jaden Dragons can read the kinds of humans by looking them in the eye he thought as he read a line from the book , he then took his eyes form the book and Saw Syrus , Jaden then looked into his eyes and heard Syrus think I hope none finds out I'm gay Making Jaden jump back in shock as he used his clawed ( right ) hand to cover his mouth and thought Sy's gay form the shock , he then recoat him self moved in the shadows tell he found Blair setting on a cliff overlooking the sea crying as she sat facing the sun set

Jaden blushed as he looked at the way the sun shined off her smooth , flowless skin , It made her look like a goddess she so beautiful, she's an angel  he thought blushed, but, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant red man with one bat wing and a metal wing he was Gavro

Gavro '' this looks like as good a place as any to try out Seth's new dinosaur '' he said as he took out a black dinosaur card '' Come out Black Gigasaurus '' he said as he put the card to the dino card activator on his chest , making a black Gigas appear out of nowhere

the dinosaur fired a blast of black fire form it's mouth ,

the fire blast head right for Blair , making her turn to see her life flash before her eyes as she closed them and stared to cry

Jaden '' BLAIR '' he yelled as he jumped in front of her to save her form the blast , making a giant smoke screen engulf them and when the smoke was gone Blair opened her eyes , excepting to see the other side , but she saw , the now Dragon hanyou that is Jaden's back and to Jaden's shock he was unharmed ,for the black dinosaur , had taken the damage that he would have

Jaden I have Yubel's effect he thought shocked

Gavro '' NOT ANOTHER DEMON , THAT DAM FOX DEMON WAS ENOUGH ''

Jaden '' by fox demon you would happen to mean Max Kitsune , would you ''

Gavro '' you know him ''

Jaden '' Yes , I ran into him earlier to day , and that means you're one of those space pirates that , want to destroy all of time and space by getting all 7 of the all power gems , know as the cosmos stones then ''

Gavro '' Yes and we will too ''

Jaden holding his clawed ( right ) hand to the black dinosaur '' I don't think so , Darkness flamethrower '' with that said a powerful blast of darkfire hit the dino , turning it back to a card

Gavro pick the card up '' I hate demons '' he said as he flow off'

Blair '' WHAT'S GOING ON HERE '' she yelled

Jaden then turned around , she gasped , and he told her what's going on , form him being crusted into becoming a dragon hanyou , the cosmos stone's Max , and his Mate , , or in other words every thing he knows

Blair blinked twice then said '' You can ever do anything , normal can you Jaden ''

Jaden '' We ,both know even before I became a dragon , I wasn't normal Blair ''

Blair then started to cry '' I'm just happy you're alive '' she cried out as she ran to Jaden and rapped her arms around him , making our new hanyou blush

Jaden blushing '' it's ok Blair '' he said as he hugged her back

Blair just buried her head into Jaden's now brawn scale like skinned ,chest and cried

Jaden who's now crying '' Blair please don't cry ,it's ok , I'm hear , and I wish I had said this when I was human , but I love Blair '' he said crying

Blair left her head form his chest and said '' I love you too Jaden '' and soon the two's lips meant in a long and loving kiss, as Jaden's dragon wings rapped them selves over Blair , holding her close to him, as there tongues fought for control , Jaden's won , but soon the need for air make them brake the kiss

Jaden unwrapped his wings freeing Blair '' We better get you back to your dorm room '' he said to Blair

Blair '' Right '' with that said the two walked back to Blair's dorm room hand in hand


	32. demon fox sex part 1 & love of a dragon

Jboy44 '' the next couple of chapters are going to have lemons in them

* * *

back in the time machine

we see Max and Zoe putting there two one week old kits, Kiba and Sakura to bed in the two crib they brought with them ,but Zoe looks worried

Max looking at the worried look on his mate( Zoe)'s '' What's wrong ,my love '' he asked his mate ( Zoe )

Zoe '' I just worried that Blair won't return , Jaden's feelings , and he'll be alone forever '' she said worried about there new friend

Max pulled her into his chest '' , he'll be fine ,Because, I know his feelings for this Blair girl are just as strange as my feelings for you , my love '' with that said he gave Zoe a short but loving kiss upon her lips

Zoe buried her head in to her Mate(Max)'s chest , and started to making a parring like sound, as did Max as they walked out of the room , to the room Jonathan said they would be sleeping in tell they come leave this island , hand in hand, and as soon as they entered there room , Max throw Zoe on to the bed and got on top of her

Zoe blushing '' Max,Control yourself , the other may hear us '' she said to her mate ( Max ) blushing blood red

Max '' I don't care if the others , hear us Zoe , and I know you don't either., '' he said voice full of lust, as he removed Zoe's little yellow blazer

Zoe '' You're right I don't care '' she said as she removed her little black shirt , as Max removed her pants, leaving her in her long black socks , pink bra , and blue panties, Max then removed his shirt , and gave her a loving kiss upon the lips , the kiss was short but loving

Max used his demon claws to cut off , his Mate(Zoe's ) bra reviling her breasts to him, he then stared to lick and suck them like a wild animal , making Zoe moan from pleasure after awhile, he stop , and he moved his head to her panties and removed them , reviling her wetter then a water fall of a pussy

Zoe moaned as soon as the cool air of the room hit her wet, tight ,and warm pussy

Max then started to lick , his Mate( Zoe)'s pussy like the wild animal he is , Making Zoe bit her hand to stop herself form moaning

Zoe I can't hold it any longer '' MAX..I'M..CUMMING '' she yelled as she came

Max as he licks up every last drop of his Mate(Zoe)'s cum '' I just love the taste of your cum , my love '' he said making Zoe blush more, after he licked up the last , of Zoe's cum , he unzipped his pants freeing his foot and half long ,rock hard , fucking to big to go in side a car of a dick , and thrusted it into Zoe's pussy, Making her moan long and softly, form the pleasure she felt form these

Max gave her a deep and loving kiss upon her lips , then broke it , '' Are you ready love ? '' he asked his mate ( Zoe )

Zoe '' yes , I'm ready '' she said blushing 100000 times 10000 different reds

Max '' Good '' with that said he started to thrust himself , in and out of his mate(Zoe)'s pussy , as her tail rapped it's self around on of his 7th tail ,

Zoe moaned , her mate(Max)'s name as she felt her pussy tightening around Max's growing dick '' MAX..I'M..CUMMING..AGAIN '' she yelled/moaned out as she released her juices

Max her pussy so tight, and wet , I can't hold for much longer ,  '' Zoe, I'm to cumming '' he as he release his seed deep inside of Zoe's tight, warm, and wet pussy

Zoe let out a loud moan as soon as she felt Max's warm seed flowing into her womb so warm she thought as Max's other 6 tails rapped around her, and pulled her into his chest , they remade trapped like this thanks to Zoe's tight pussy and Max's giant rock hard dick

Zoe '' I forgot , how fun this is '' she said happily to her mate(Max)

Max '' As did I '' he said agreeing with his Mate(Zoe)

Zoe '' I love you Max ''

Max '' I love you too , my beautiful Mate '' with that said the two lovers , started to french kiss ( A.k.A licking each other's tongues )

* * *

meanwhile with Jaden our new dragon hanyou and Blair

we Blair enter a room in the girls blue dorm ,

Blair '' It's all clear you can come in now '' with that said Jaden our new half dragon demon entered there an open window

Jaden '' You could have told me that , you moved into the girls blue dorm '' he said as he entered the room

Blair '' I didn't think it was importuned '' she said laughing to her self obit'' Will you best , change , into some new clothes '''

Jaden '' Blair , I've been in the woods for 2 weeks , these pants are the only clothes I have '' he said to her

Blair '' What, about your undies ''

Jaden '' I got rid of them , after the first day , and they where Boxers ''

Blair '' WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THE SAME PANTS FOR 14 DAYS , AND HAVEN'T BENIN WEARING , UNDIES FOR 13 DAYS '' she yelled form shock

Jaden '' Blair , keep it down , do you wont some to hear you , and come hear to see the ' Son of Yubel ' in your room , wearing only pants , with no undies '' he said making Blair blush more as she put the picture together in her head

Blair '' Point taken '' she said blushing blood red , as Jaden walked over to her , and took her right hand into his clawed (right ) hand and pulled her into his chest , making her blush more

Blair '' Jaden , what are you doing '' she asked as Jaden put his left brown scale like skinned hand on her face , making her face became redder then blood

Jaden '' I believe it's called making a move '' he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, he then look into her brown eyes , and she looked back in to his eyes , the left one brown , and the right one gold , making Blair blush more

Blair blushing redder then the sun '' Jaden , we can't do this ''

Jaden '' I know this is a big step , Blair ,and if we do ' do it ' then we can never go back, but I love you , just as you love me , I wont every sec we're together to mater '' he said with love in every word as his black dragon wings rapped around them , trapping Blair against , his chest

Blair blushing '' I..love..you..J..jad..en..but...''

Jaden cutting her off '' But nothing , Blair, I love and, if you're not ready , for this , then I won't force you '' he said as he unwrapped his wings , freeing Blair

Blair shock he really cares '' I wont too , do it '' she said blushing

Jaden '' are you shore , Blair '' he asked the women in front of her

Blair put her right hand on the black stripe going down form under his golden eye '' Yes , I wont you to make me your's '' she said the the hanyou dragon , she loves

Jaden '' As you wish , my love '' he said as he laded her down onto the bed and used his the claws on his right hand to cut the buttons on Blair's orange shirt off , reviling , her red bra

Blair blushed redder when she felt the air hit her stomach '' don't hold back on me Jaden '' she said to her half dragon lover

Jaden as he removes Blair's bra '' Won't dream of it , my love ' he said as he throw Blair's bra aside , and stared at her medium sized breast , making Blair shack form the lack of comfort ,

Jaden saw this and , buried his head into them , licking and sucking them ,like a wild animal,Making Blair moan as she felt herself get hotter and wetter , as Jaden did this to her

Blair's hole body started to sweat form the though of Jaden's now warm dragon body , making her moan as she felt

Jaden who by know felt both of her nipples getting hard her , made his way down to her pants leaving a trail of kiss down her stomach, and when he got to her pants , he unzipped then with his mouth , he then use his clawed(right) hand to pull them down to rest on the end of her right ankle reviling that she was wearing a red thong '' My,my , your a naughty girl Blair '' he said making her blush more , as he started to lick , her pussy, sending wave after wave of pleasure , throw Blair's body

Blair was loving every sec of this , but she know she was going to cum and soon '' Jaden..I'm..cumming'' she moaned out as she came all over Jaden's dragon hanyou face

Jaden '' you taste so good , my love '' he said as he licked up every last drop of Blair's cum , when he was done , he unzipped his pants , freeing his foot long rock hard dick , he then look Blair in the eye and said '' you know this will hurt , right ''

Blair '' Yes,but please fuck me hard I need it , and you're the only one , who has the right to deform me '' she said as she panted for air , all covered in sweat , blushing so red her face looked like a tomato

Jaden put his arms on her hips ,and pulled them back sending his dick inside of her, taking her virginity ,making her a woman

the pain made Blair jump into Jaden's arms, looking for comfort in an embarrass , She was about to scream but Jaden hadn't put his left hand behind her head ,his right clawed hand on her but ,pulled her closer into his chest as his black dragon wings , rapped around both of them trapping her in his chest

Jaden gave her a quick kiss upon her lisp and said '' It's ok, Blair the pain will go away soon my love '' he said as she buried her head into his brown dragon skinned chest , and cried her eyes out '' It's ok I'm hear Blair my angel '' Jaden said to the angel on earth crying into his chest , form the pain ,his dick caused

Blair blushing and crying '' I..love..you..Jaden..'' she moaned/cried out form the pain with her head buried into Jaden's dragon skinned chest

Jaden '' I love you too Blair , but tell me how those it feel ''

Blair ''It's..It's..so..so..big...hard...warm..and..slippery...it..hurt..like...hell..but..I...love..it '' she moaned out form both pain and pleasure with her head still buried in Jaden's chest

Jaden '' don't worrier my I won't start thrusting , tell your comfortable , my love '' with that said , he kissed her on the forehead , as Blair's moans of pain slowly became moans of pleasure , and as soon as she stopped moaning , Jaden lead down with his wings still rapped arounf him and Blair ,with himself on top of her

Jaden '' I'm going to stared thrusting now '' he said as he stared to thrust his dick in and out of her , making her moan form pleasure

Blair rapped her legs around Jaden's wasted as soon as she felt his dick moving around inside of her , and with every thrust , she felt her pussy tighten around his dragon dick as it got bigger inside of her '' Jaden..It's...growing..inside..of..me'' she moaned out happily

Jaden who put his hans back on her hips to help with his speed '' ..pussy'..wet..it...drive..me..wild''he moaned out as he felt himself getting bigger ,as Blair started to slide back and forth , meeting him with every thrust , making then both find them selves in heaven as they work together

Blair who know she was going to cum again and soon '' Jaden..I'm..cumming'' she then buried her head deeper into Jaden's dragon skinned chest and scream loudly as she came , her cum make the rub , you Jaden's manhood against the stiff in side of her pussy feel better

Jaden gave one last thrust before he released his dragon hanyou seed deep inside of her with out warring , Moaning as he did so,he then fell on top of Blair as she panted for breath , as there love making gushed out of Blair's pussy,

Blair '' How..do..woman...t all...of..the..time '' she ask unable to breve

Jaden '' Must women , don't have a dragon hanyou for a love , Blair '' he said to the woman , he love

Blair who had just took her breath '' true ''

Jaden '' Blair , I'm going to be leaving with Max,and his friends , when they go ,because , after they mission to stop the space pirates is over with there going back to there village of all demons and hanyous ''

Blair '' You ca..'' she was unable to finish her thought , fore Jaden cut her off

Jaden cutting Blair off '' But I wont you to came with me ''

Blair gasped '' What '' she gasped out

Jaden '' I wont , you to come with me and be my mate ,Blair , I'm asking you to marry me '' he said her happily

Blair '' Yes , I'll go with you and become your mate Jaden '' she said happily

and the two new lovers gave one another , one last kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms

to be continued


	33. demon fox sex part 2 & dog fucks a cat

Jboy44 '' nothing new to added ''

* * *

meanwhile back with Max and Zoe

we see Max has just remove his dick form Zoe's pussy

Max to Zoe '' I hope your ready my love '' he said as he rolled Zoe over onto her stomach , put his hands on her hips and thrusted his dick up her ass, making her moan form both pain and pleasure

Zoe buried her head into one of the pillows , and moaned her head off , as Blood gushed out of her ass ''THAT'S..RIGHT...DO..ME...LIKE..THE..ANIMAL..I..AM'' she moned/yelled out into the pillow as Max thrust himself in and out of her ass as Fast and hard as he could , and with each thrust she felt a deep pressure building

Max moved his head to her neck and started to kiss, lick and suck it giving her a hickey making it harder for her to hold it in

Zoe about to cum '' I'm cumming again '' she moaned out into the pillow as she released her juices onto the bed sheets,

Max soon fallowed suit and released his fox demon seed deep inside of Zoe's ass, moaning as he did so

Zoe removed her head form the pillow and squealed like a pig as soon she felt Max's seed flow into her ass

Max rapped 3 of his 7 tails around her right leg and another 3 of his tails around her left leg , removed his dick form her ass '' Zoe, my love you drive me wild '' he said he thrusted his dick back into Zoe's pussy, and stared to thrust himself in and out of her ,using his 6 tails to help him gain speed , making her moan more then a banshee

Zoe's buried her head back into the pillow and moaned his name lover and over again form the pleasure she got , form Max's dick moving in and out of her a 30 mph

Max,who's 7th tail was still rapped around Zoe's tail , moved his head to her ear and started to nibbling it making her moan louder

Zoe ''NOT..THE..EAR'' she moaned / yelled out , as she stared to slide back ,making the rub of his dick against the inside of her pussy feel better , as the stuff inside of her pussy crashed into his dick, at first his thrust and her sliding where random but , soon Max thrusted up as she slide down , this made both of them found them selves in heaven as they worked together

Max soon each thrust becoming harder and harder thanks to Zoe's pussy tightening around his growing penis soon they where stuck with all 18 inches of Max's fox demon dick deep inside of Zoe's pussy

Zoe could nolonger take it, she came with out warring , and squealed loudly into the pillow as she did so why to demon dick have to be so big she thought as her juices flowed out of her pussy onto the bed sheets and Max's dick

Max about to cum '' Your going to get it now , Love '' he said as he released two gallon of his , fox demon seed deep inside of Zoe's womb , making her squeal again but this time with her head out of the pillow

Zoe '' So..Warm..'' she moaned from the feel of Max's warm demon seed flowing into her womb, she then felt Max's hand move form her hips to her breasts , he then stared to squeeze and play with them , making Zoe moan form pleasure

Max stop nippling her ear and stared to lick the inside of it , Making Zoe moan his name form pleasure ,

Zoe I thought these things only happen in porn books she thought as she Moaned her Mate(Max)'s name over and over ,

they remained likes this taking a brake before continuing , and tell Max could remove his dick form his Mate(Zoe)'s pussy

* * *

with Silver and kitty

we see Kitty taking a shower

and just as she was washing her breasts , she felt two hand grab them, making her scream , as she jumped out and turned around to see Silver

Kitty '' Sliver , are you nuts , you scared me half to death ''

Sliver grabbed her by the arms and penned her against to back wall of the shower '' I just thought you needed company my little kitty cat '' with that said he gave her short but loving kiss upon her lips

Kitty '' why did you come earlier then '' she said as Silver started to kiss and suck her neck , making her moan

Silver made his way down her neck to her breasts leaving behind a trawl of kisses , when he got to her breasts he started playing with her right nipple with his tough , and played with the other nipple with his left hand , making her moan his name , by now Silver felt both of her nipples getting hard, so he made his way to her pussy that was wetter then the shower , he put his hands on her hips and he then started to lick her pussy,

Kitty put her hands on his shoulders and moaned his name , as he stared to thrusted his tough in and out of her pussy , and she was loving it but she know she was going to cum and soon '' Silver , I'm cumming '' she said as her juices went all over Silver's face ,but the shower washed all away in a sec

Silver made his way up her body to look her in the eye , he gave her along and loving kiss as he thrusted himself into her tight wet and warm pussy , pulling her into his arms as he did so

Kitty rapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss as Sliver started to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy

Sliver rested her back against the shower wall to hold her up as her legs rapped them self around his wasted , we then broke the kiss and two of his 4 tails rapped them selves around Kitty's two tails , he then put his hands on her hips and used them to gain speed

Kitty moan louder as she grabbed on to him as if her life was on the line '' SILVER '' she yelled / moaned out as she came with out warring

Silver '' KITTY '' she moaned out as he came deep inside of Kitty's womb with out warring

Kitty's leg's unwrapped them selves form around Silver's wasted , and removed her arms form his neck as he removed himself form her womb

Silver then turned her around put his hands on her hips and stuck his dick up her ass making her moan

Kitty ''Oooo..th..at's....it....fuck...my..naughty..ass'' she moaned out as Silver moved his right hand form her right hip , to her pussy and stuck two of his fingers into her pussy making her moan louder

Kitty about to cum '' I'M CUMMING AGAIN '' she yelled as she came , covering Silver's fingers in her cum

Silver then removed his cum covered fingers form her pussy and stuck it into her mouth before the water of the shower could wash it off making her tasted herself , as he thrusted his dick in and out of her ass at 30 mph , after awhile a put all of his strange into one last thrust and released his seed deep inside of Kitty's ass

Silver removed his fingers form Kitty's mouth and gave her a deep and loving kiss ,

Kitty returned the kiss and the two remained like tell the need for air made them brake apart

Kitty '' I love you Silver '' she moaned out

Silver '' I love you too my little Kitty cat '' he said with his love and lust for her in each and every word

to be continued


	34. demon fox sex part 3 & Nightfang & Meena

Jboy44 '' nothing new to added ''

* * *

meanwhile back with Max and Zoe

after the two had there rest

Max removed his dick form Zoe's pussy , turned her around to look him in the eye and asked her '' To you wont to continue ?''

Zoe who's only in her long black socks '' Yes but this time I wont to be on top '' she in a lust filled tone to her Mate (Max)

Max who's only in his unzipped pants with his 18 inch long dick out '' fine with me '' he said as he sat down next to her

Zoe sat up , moved down to face Max's demon of a dick , and started to rub it with her right hand as she slowly move her head to it '' Why all of this fits inside of me I'll ever know '' with that said she slowly started to lick it making Max give a moan to what she was doing to him, soon she took 1/3 ( that's 6 inches ) of it into her mouth and stared sucking it as well as licking it I wish it could have more of it in my mouth but if I put anymore of it in I'll gag she thought almost gag form the 1/3 ( that's six inches ) of it all ready in her mouth

Max loving what his mate( Zoe) was doing to him but he know he was going to cum and soon '' Zoe,I'm..cumming'' he said as he released a gallon of his fox demon seed inside of his Mat(Zoe)'s mouth

Zoe after swallowing all the seed that was inside of her mouth she removed the 1/3(6 inches) of her Mate(Max)'s dick form her mouth , lick the seed that was on her lips and then she licked the last of it off of Max's dick '' your seed tasted so good '' she said as she did so, when she was done , she turned around , positioned her ass over Max's dick ,and sat down sending all 18 inches of her Mate(Max)'s dick up her ass, and gave a loud moan of pleasure form the feel of her Mate(Max)'s dick up her ass and started pumping up and down on it

Max put his hands on her hip to help her gain speed,Making her moan loudly

Zoe loving the feel of Max's dick going in and out of her ass ,''Max'' she moaned over and over

Max rapped 1 of his 7 tails around Zoe's and the other 6 tails around Zoe's wasted , and used them to gain speed as he moved his right hand to her pussy and stuck 3 fingers into it and stared thrusting them in and out of her pussy, making her cum with out warring , he then removed his cum covered fingers form her pussy and stuck them into her mouth , making her tasted herself as he came with out warring sending 3 gallon of his seed inside her ass

Zoe moaned on the top of her lungs form this , as Max's tails unwrapped them selves form her wasted , she then got up turned around positioned her pussy over her Mate(Max)'s dick and sat back down, sending all 18 inches of Max's dick inside of her, she then rapped her legs and arms around him as she moaned

Max rapped his arms around her and gave her a long deep and loving kiss as her pussy tightened around his giant dick

Zoe moaned into the kiss as she felt another organism coming ,but she held it in

Max could felt her holding it in so he stuck one of his 7 tails up her ass making her cum with out warring, he soon fallowed suit and came deep inside of her sending 3 gallons of his fox demon seed deep into her womb , the need for air soon made them brake the kiss '' I love you Zoe , my beautiful mate '' he said in a loving tone

Zoe '' I love you to Max , my sexy demon fox of a mate '' she said in a loving tone

* * *

meanwhile with Meena and Night Fang

we see Meena

walking out of the bath room , with out even a towel to cover her naked body

Night fang was laying on the bed sleeping tell Meena walked over to the bed and sat down next to her

Meena smiling Night Fang was up all night watching over me, I would let him sleep but I'm too horny she thought as she rapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear '' Night Fang , your horny mate needs you '' she whispered making Night Fang wake

Night Fang awoke to find his head between his mate(Meena)'s breast , making him blush '' I see , you're ready '' he said as Meena , nuzzled her head into his furry neck

Meena '' Yes, my big bad wolf '' she said as she unwrapped her arms form Night Fang's neck and laded down infrount of the Demon Wolf hybrid , she loved

Night Fang got up, and got on top of her '' I wouldn't be holding back '' he said as he positioned his 15 inch long dick at Meena's pussy and thrusted it inside of her , howling as he did so ,

Meena rapped her arms around Night fang's neck , and her legs around his wasted , as she moaned form both pain and pleasure

Night Fang started to thrust himself in and out of Meena's pussy , as fast and hard as he could, Making her moan his name over and over again

Meena loving every moment of this but she know she was going to cum and soon '' NIGHT..FANG..I'M..CUMMING'' she yelled / moaned out at the top of her lungs as she came , releasing , her juices onto Night Fang's furry dick, as he started thrust into her harder and faster

Night fang '' You're so cute , my little red riding hood '' with that said he started to lick and suck Meena's neck , giving her a hockey as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment as she moaned like a banshee

Meena ,started to howl like a wolf as she felt Night Fang's dick growing deep inside of her womb as her pussy tightened around the giant wolf dick that was being thrusted in and out of her

Night Fang who knows he's going to cum and soon '' brace yourself , my little red '' he howled out , 2 sec before he came deep inside of Meena's womb making her moan in pleasure form the feel of a gallon of his wolf seed flowing into her womb

Meena left out a long , soft moan as she opened her eyes , she then looked Night Fang in the eye , and soon her and her Mate ( Night Fang ) where french kissing

but the need for air soon made them brake about

Night Fang removed himself form Meena's pussy , he then rolled her over , and thrusted himself up her ass, making her moan form the pain and pleasure she felt form it

Meena '' That's..right...Night..Fang...fuck...my..naughty..ass..like...the..animal...I'm..'' she moaned out as Night Fang started to thrust all 15 inches of his furry rock hard , wolf dick in and out of her ass as fast and hard as he could

Night Fang moved his head to Meena's ear and started to lick the inside of it making her moan more

Meena''Ow..not..the..ear..'' she moaned out as she felt another organism coming on '' I'm..cumming..again'' she moaned out as she released her juices onto the bed sheets

Night Fang stopped licking the inside of Meena's ear , because he was about to come '' I'm coming '' he howled out as he released a gallon of his wolf demon hybrid seed inside of Meena's ass, making her moan louder as most of his seed gushed out of her ass, then then removed his penis form her ass, and thrusted it back into her pussy that was now wetter then all of the oceans put together'' Her pussy, so tight wet and warm ,no male could ask for more '' he howled out as he stared to thrust his furry dick in and out of Meena's ever tightening pussy, like the wild animal he is

Meena '' that's it ,fuck me like the animal I'm '' she moaned out as night Fangs ever growing dick moved in and out of her womb at 40 mph , and she was loving every second of it , she let out another loud moan when Night Fang's wolf dick grow so big it could nolonger come out , but her pussy continued to tighten around it it got to the point where you could see Night fangs dick sticking out of her stomach by a half inch, it felt so good , she came with out warring,

Night Fang soon fallowed and came deep inside of her , sending a gallon of his seed into her womb , and thanks to his wolf dick the gallon of seed was trapped inside of Meena

Meena '' I LOVE YOU NIGHT FANG '' she yelled / moaned out as she felt his seed into her stomach

Night Fang '' I love you too Meena '' he with that said he moved his head to Meena's and soon the two where french kissing again

to be continued


	35. naruhina demon fox sex

Jboy44 '' nothing new to added ''

* * *

meanwhile back with Hinata and Naruto

we see Hinata walk into the bed room Dr.Z said she and her mate (Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi kitsune ) and as soon as she did some grabbed her form behind , throw her on to the bed face first and got on top of her

'' I know you've being weighting for this , love '' said the man who grabbed her

Hinata blushing '' Naruto ? '' she said blushing redder then the sun as she realised the man who grabbed her was Naruto , making his move

Naruto as he used his demon claws to cut her closes off '' yes , my beautiful mate '' he said as he cut the last of her closes off with his claws , leaving her in her blue bra and panties '' I wish I had done this soon , but I'm to nice to left my mate's first time be on the cool forest ground , or have my daughter(Yuki), hear us , but that doesn't mater now '' he said as he cut her bra strap in half with his right clawed index finger , making it fall onto the bed sheets

Hinata then looked back and blushed more form what she saw ,Naruto was 100% naked , she then looked away as Naruto removed her panties

Naruto put his hands on her his and pulled them back as he thrusted himself into her , taking away her virginity,making her moan form both pain and pleasure as blood gushed out of Hinata's pussy ,

Hinata ''IT'S TOO BIG '' she yelled/ moaned out as she found out the hard way , that Naruto's penis was 2 foot ( that's 24 inches if you think that's inhuman , remember he is 100% demon now ) long , rock hard and 3 times the size of her ever tightening pussy, as Naruto thrusted himself in and out her , as hard and fast as he could , his dick was moving around inside of her at 50 mph

Naruto who's enjoying this even more then Hinata '' your pussy feels so good , my love , it wet ,warm and tight , no one could ask for more '' he said as his thrust started to slow down thanks to Hinata's tightening pussy

Hinata unable to take it any more came with out warring making Naruto smile , for her juices make it easier to gain speed , he then started to pull her hips back as he thrusted up, making him gain more speed , he was now thrusting in and out of her at 65 mph,making her moan like a banshee

Naruto gave on last powerful thrust with his 100'F , rock hard , 2 foot long 3 times the size of Hinata's pussy,fox demon dick , as he came with out warring , making her moan louder as 5 gallons of his fox demon seed followed deep inside of her womb,

Naruto then removed himself form his mate(Hinata)'s pussy and thrusted himself up her ass , making her let out a moan of pain louder then any moan in the history of the world, as the pain made her cum again with out warring ,

Naruto started to thrust himself in and out of her ass , like the wild animal , he is '' You know your loving this Hinata '' he said voice filled with lust as Hinata moaned

Hinata ''PLEASE,FASTER..'' she yelled / moaned out as she thought it feels so good

Naruto '' as you wish , love '' with that said he granted his Mate(Hinata)'s wish and started to thrust himself in and out of her ass faster, making her moan louder

Hinata about to cum again '' I'M CUMMING '' she yelled / moaned out as she released her juices onto the bed sheets again, she then burred her head into the sheets and squealed like a pig into the sheets

Naruto '' your naughty ass is going to get it now, Hinata '' he said as he came with out warring ,sending 4 gallon's of his fox demon seed into Hinata's ass he then removed himself form her ass , as all 4 gallons of his fox demon seed gushed out of Hinata's sexy ass, he then rolled her over onto her back and thrusted his giant fox demon dick back into her pussy ,making her rap her arms ,legs and her tail around him , looking for comfort in an embrace

Naruto returned the embrace and rapped all 9 of his tails around her , as he started the thrust his demon dick in and out of her at 70 mph , making her cum once more with out warring , as her pussy tighten so much he was trapped deep inside of her womb,he then released 7gallon's of his demon seed deep inside of her womb , with out warring

Hinata let out a moan of pleasure as his seed,+ some of her juices and her blood gushed out of her , she then burred her head into her mate(naruto)'s chest and said '' I love you Naruto '' with that said she started to make a purring like sound

Naruto kissed her on the head and said '' I love you too Hinata , my beautiful mate '' he then started to make the same purring like sound as Hinata ,as they fell asleep in each others' arms and tails

* * *

meanwhile Max and Zoe

we see the two lovers asleep in each others's arms and tails

* * *

meanwhile Silver and Kitty

we see the two sound asleep in bed naked and in there lover's arms

* * *

meanwhile Meena and Night Fang

we See our princess

cuddled into Night Fangs black as the night far all covered in his wolf demon hybrid seed , with him on top of her naked body, happier then she had ever been in her life

* * *

and back with Jaden and Blair

we see Blair sleeping on our new dragon hanyou(Jaden)'s chest , with a happy look on her face

Jaden kissed her on the forehead and said '' I don't know what a demon like me did , to deserve the love of an angel like you , but what ever I did , I'm happy I did it '' he said as he rapped his wings and arms around his lover and further mate , he then went to sleep

to be continued

* * *

jboy44 '' and that's the end of the lemons for now , everyone


	36. cosmos stone on the Island, Aki a hooker

Jboy44 " there was an error on the site so I had to reupload this chapter "

* * *

The next day in the time machine

We see Jonathan, Foolscap, Rex, Zander, Ed, Dr.Z and Ursula in the control room, setting down with shocked looks on there faces, (except for Jonathan after all he is a robot) as Max, and Zoe (who s in her clothes form the show) walked into the room smiling with there one week old kits (Kiba and Sakura) in there arms, Max held Kiba, as his mate (Zoe) held there little girl Sakura safely in her arms

Rex looking at his ex-beast friend "looks like you and Zoe s fun last night , made you grow a new tail sens I count 8 tails" today he said to Max in his normal jackass tone making Max look back to see that he was right he had grown a new tail over night

Max looking at his 8th tail "for once the jackass is right, I did grow a new tail last night"

Zoe "Then looks like you have only one more tail to grow before you're just as strong as your mom and grandfather, then dear "she said as happy as can be then out of nowhere she smelled, a fowl smell that made her want to vomit" what's that fowl smell", she said as she covered her one week old daughter (sakura) s nose to stop her with her free hand to stop her form breathing it in the fowl smell

? "It s me" said a female cat hanyou that we all know making the turn to see Kitty walking into the room hand in hand with her Mate (Silver)

Zoe "Kitty you're pregnant "she said happy for the cat demon,

Kitty " I know she said happily"

Dr.Z "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL SHE'S PREGEANT "the mad Dr. asked/yelled

Zoe "When girl demons and hanyous are pregnant there sent changes to tell everyone, I'm pregnant don't fuck me" she said to the mad Dr

Dr but" I don't smell anything"

Zoe "Demons and hanyou's sens of smell is stronger then a humans Dr.Z, Max s mom (Yuki) all ready told you that after Silver and Kitty s fight, but they aren t sweaty they had sex and Konohamaru, smell the remains of the seed and juice they was left on them" she said making everyone who s not, a demon, hanyou or robot go GROSS

* * *

Meanwhile the space pirates

We see Seth in side his lab putting the final toughs on the revived Aki Taylor

Seth "I'm almost done he said as he typed in the data he had on the demons into the computer done he said as he finished entering the data Now all that's left to do his hit the enter key and Aki Taylor will be one of the space pirates , and with her on our side ,that demon fox wont beadle to stop us with out hurting his mom" he said as he hit the enter key sending the data right into Aki's mind , as the pod door opened ,

Once the pod s door open the mind control devices on Aki's head activated, making her open her eyes and she sat up

Seth held his hand out to the now hooker dressed Aki and "said need a hand malady" little does she know that the mind control devices is not made , to control ones mind but to change it to what I wont it to be

Aki" why aren't you the gentlemen she said as she took his hand , and he helped her out of the pod thanks for bringing me back to life "she said as she let go of Seth s hand

Seth "I'm sorry I wasn t able to stop that evil she demon form making your son, half demon, Malady" he said to her

Aki "Don't be sorry , she has made him into the max, I couldn't , into years she's turned him form the , boy , who can't take a test with out freaking out, won't clean his room , can't tell the women he loves why he feels , dumbass he use to be into the smart , kind heart ,married to the women he loves with two kids , won't let a atom of dart be in his room , of a man he is now , in so many , ways she's a beater mother to him did I was , after all I had him for 12 years and I couldn't get him to do his homework , or clean up after himself , and just look at him now" she said sadly , Seth thought this was his device at work but it wasn t this was the real Aki for you see the device just started working 5 seconds after she said this

Aki " But that's my old life, I m ready to start my new life as a Space pirate, now " she said as got into a pose that let Seth see down to leather skimpy black top she had on that only covered her breasts form the nipple down and it stop just under her breast leaving her stomach uncovered, and it had a zipper in the front the with form the top of it the bottom of it

Seth fellow suit and put his left hand on the strap of her gather belt that connected her leather bikini bottom with a zipper going down it, the zipper went form top to bottom to her leather leg high, high heel booths, making her slap him across the face with her right hand that now had a long fingerless leather glove on it just like the left on did

Aki" you can look but you can't tough, lab boy "she said in a hooker tone, she then turned around, showing that the back of her bikini bottom was stuck between her ass chicks, reviling her sexy ass to Seth, she then grabbed a leather whip form the pod, and turned back around to see Seth, but right away she saw his dick beginning to arouse

Aki" ether you put a browbeaten down your pants to make your dick look bigger or you like what you see , lab boy ,well if you give me a dinosaur , some thing that ll let me fly like the boss and Gavro ,and a move card tell let me take down my ex-son and his demon friends , I ll let you fuck me "she said as she unzipped her leather top if you could call it that letting Seth see the top and side of her nipples , making his dick jump up "Do we have a deal "she said as she unzipped her bottom half way , reviling half of her wet and tight pussy to Seth making his dick become as hard as a rock

Seth " Yes we have a deal "he said with no emotion what so ever

Aki " Good " she said as she fully unzipped her top and bottom her top was still on her thanks to the shoulder straps and the strap under her breasts , she then turned around and got down on the floor on all fours like a dog "what are you weighting for doomsday fuck me already but only one up my virgin "and with that said Seth unzipped his pants freeing his 8 inch long rock hard dick , he then put his hands on her hips and thrusted himself into her pussy

Aki "you call this thing up put into me a dick ,my Ex-son's dick has to be bigger then that little thing "she said not even fasted by Seth's dick as he thrusted himself , tell he came inside of her , after he came Aki pushed him back , got up rezipped her bottom and top, turned to face Seth and she snapped her whip then said" You had your fun , now give me the stuff I need now , or say goodbye to the little man" she said Making Seth rezipp his pants and hand her a new Dinosaur card , move card , a flight pack that looked like a pack with metal wings that looked with that space pirate's wings

Aki put the flight pack on then it strapped onto her with 2 straps went over her breast , the other two went under her breast and hook together in-between her breast making an X , making her look excitedly like a space pirate

Aki grabbed a coat that made her look like Sheer" Sens they are kids on this island I ll cover myself, even though I don t wont to she said as she headed out to the surfeits of the island"

* * *

Meanwhile on the island inside of the girls blue dorm

We see Blair sleeping in her bed and under the covers she was naked

Blair as started to wake" I had the strangest dream she" said half asleep, but as she started to get up she found out that she was 100% naked "WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED" she yelled form shock as she grabbed the covers and used it to cover her naked body as the bathroom door started to open, making her face become filled with fear, but her Fear disappeared when the open to revile Jaden yuki our dragon hanyou using a towel to cover his lower half

Blair's face turned form fearful to happy as she thought looks like it wasn't a dream after all "Jaden why are you in a towel ?" she asked her half dragon lover

Jaden " My pants fell a part form 2 weeks with out being washed" he said making Blair blush blood red

Blair "Ok, well we ll just have to get you another pair of pants form your old room"

Jaden " Good luck, Sy's Gay" he said making Blair jump back form shock

Blair "How Do you know that "she asked form shock

Jaden" Went I dragon looks someone in the eye they can read there mind like a talking book, I tested it and he was thinking I hope none finds out I'm Gay" he said Making Blair gasp

Blair " you're right that is going to be a problem, but luckily for you I already got a pair of your pants to remember you by, it s under the bed "she said to Jaden Making him look under the bed she was sleeping on, to see a pair of his pants, he grabbed them and put them on right there infront of her

Jaden " you beast be dress Blair, we have to get, my stuff, form a man looking for love in his own locker room "he said to Blair, Making her let go of the covers letting Jaden see her naked body as she looked for her clothes after a while she found everything but her bra, but she just forgot about it and got dress with out her bra

Blair to Jaden "I'm ready to go, but you beast hide" and with that Jaden disappeared, "He's good" she added upon seeing Jaden disappear before her eyes, she then walked out of the dorm and made her way to Syurs dorm room

And when they got there Blair looked back to see Jaden hiding in the trees, he looked at her, and with out saying a word she know he wonted her to go for it

Blair gave a nod and walked up to the door knocked on it, Syurs then opened the room and said

Syurs "What the hell do you wont Blair" he yelled / asked

Blair" I'm hear to collect Jaden's things " she said telling the true as much as she could

Syurs" NOWAY "the little gay yelled as he was about to slam the door

Blair as she stops the door "I know you're gay Sy "she said making him stop cold

Syurs "HOW YOU FIND OUT "the little gay yelled

Blair " I just do, and I ll tell everyone if you don't give me Jaden's things, you doomed to hell little gay elf "she said the little gay man before her

Syurs" Ok "with that said he handed Blair Jaden s things in side of a suit case and said "You won't tell anyone right "he asked

Blair "I won't "and with that said Syurs closed the door, and Blair walked off

Jaden who appeared behind Blair out of nowhere "Thanks for getting my things back love " he said as he pull the women he loves into his arms

Blair blushing "It s nothing Jaden; after all, we are engaged "she said as she turned her head to look at Jaden s dragon hanyou face ,and soon there lips meant in a loving kiss ,but soon the need for air made them brake apart

Jaden "We beast get going"

Blair" Right" and with that said the two walked off hand in hand

* * *

Meanwhile back in the time machine

Jonathan "I'm detecting a Space pirate ship energy single" the robot called as Hinata and Naruto walked into the room

Hinata "Max, Zoe, Me and my Mate (Naruto) will watch Sakura and Kiba, you two have to go and investigate" She said, making Max and Zoe handed there one week old Kits Sakura and Kiba to Hinata and Naruto

Jonathan "Max Zoe and Rex, ready yourselves for beaming "the robot said as Max, Zoe and the jackass Rex walked to the mettle of the room and where engulfed by light and when the light was gone they where on the island

* * *

Meanwhile back at the space pirate ship

We see the ship land and out stepped Aki dressed like sheer

Aki "let's see what this dino can do "she said as she put the dino card on the head band that held the device that made her the hooker of a space pirate she is now "Come on out Black Drago "she said as the card turned into a giant black dragon

The dragon let out a scream that would scar the devil before it let loss a jet of fire for it s mouth, starting a forest fire

Aki "Nice with you by my side I'll beat the half demon of an Ex-son of my" she said evilly

? "So your what Seth made of my Ex-mother "said a half fox demon we all know making Aki Turn to see Max with Zoe by his side

Aki "weights you're only suppose to have 7 tails, nomater "she said coldly

Max "My 8th tail whose mater, you describe to my old mother s memory, for you see, when a demon or half demon gets a new tail, there power doubles, and they gain new powers, let me show you the power that comes with the 8th tail, Transform giant demon form "with that said the rocks under his feet encased him and grow tell the rock shattered to reveal he has turned into Naruto's 8th kyuubi form he then fired a powerful chakra blast at the giant black dragon , the blast killed it in a second , making it return to it s card ,Max then returned to his normal hanyou form

Aki as she jumped back into her ship "You may won the battle but you won't get the cosmos stone" with that said she took out as the forest fire became a raging inferno

To be continued


	37. the 4th stone and flying dragon

Jboy44 " there's a poll on my profile for the beast oc in this story vote on it if you haven't yet "

* * *

as the fire around Max and Zoe grow , it began to rain

Zoe " Well that was anti-climactic " she said out loud

Max " Yes it was my love " he said to Zoe as the rain turned to steam as it toughed his skin

Zoe " Well , I guess when your hot, your hot " she said upon seeing this happen

? " You could have weighted for me " said a male voice , making Max and Zoe turn to see Rex ,Ace,Champ and pairs right behind him

Max " The space pirate , that was where , is that disgrace to my ex-mother Aki Taylor's memory " he said to Rex in a demonic tone that made Rex Shit himself

Rex " sorry" he said scared as hell

Champ " Ace,looks like Rex shit himself again " the little planet eater mocked

Ace " I know " he said sadly

Pairs as she splashed in a puddle of rain water " Rain rain rain splosh , splash " the little dino sang

? " What did I miss " said a voice making Rex,Max,Zoe and the dinosaur turn to see Jaden our new dragon hanyou using his right wing to cover his mate Blair form the rain

Jaden " So that pirate is the clone made form the remains of you mother Max " the half dragon said to our fox hanyou friend

Blair " I would have thought she would look more like a hooker " she said form under Jaden's right wing

Max " We have no time for that now , She said there was a cosmos stone on this island , " he said

Jaden " So just weight tell she uses her dinosaur ,then we know where she and the stone are " the new half dragon said

Zoe " Jaden , she's not using a dinosaur , she's using a dragon " she said as she hid behind her Mate(Max) , scared of what the dragon hanyou would do

Jaden " WHAT" he yelled form shock as the rain stopped

Zoe " It's true , Max just blasted it in his full demon form , " she said hiding behind Max

Blair puzzled " Full demon form ? " she asked as Jaden's wing moved form over her head back to it's normal position

Max " I was the giant fox that disappeared 5 seconds ago " he said

Blair " Ow" she said embarrassed

Jaden " How can she be using a dragon "

Max " Seth's there lab guy , after Gavro told him about you , he more then likely ,made one form dino DNA, to fight you " he said to the dragon hanyou, making him gasp

Jaden pulled out the book on dragon demons that Max gave him, turned it to a page then said " I think we can find the stone be for her , this page of the book talks about some thing called the eye of the dragon , " he said as he showed them the page " it says , that , a dragon demon has a 3th all seeing eye , that can only be open if a dragon , focus on opening it with all of there will " he said " it doesn't say if a half dragon like me , has it , but I have to try " with that said , he closed his eyes and focused with all of his will on opening the 3th eye

Rex " There's noway.." he was unable to finish his thought thanks to a 3th green eye opening on Jaden's forehead, making him jump back form shock

Jaden " I see the cosmos stone " he said as his 3th eye showed him the black cosmos stone , in side a river of lava " it's inside of the volcano " he as he opened his other two eyes making the 3th green eye close, he then put his clawed(right) hand in his head and hissed in pain

Blair " JADEN " she yelled as she rapped her arms around Jaden scared of losing him

Jaden " It's ok Blair , my head just hurts form doing that " he said to his lover and Future Mate (Blair ), Making her smile

Rex " we beater get going now " he said to the hanyous and Blair

Max " for once the jackass is right " he said as he picked Zoe up in his arms

Zoe " You said it dear " she said to Max,as he jumped form tree to tree headed straight for the volcano

* * *

meanwhile with 'Aki'

we see her , calling Spectre on her ships video phone

'Aki' " Aki to Spectre where is the cosmos stone " she asked as Spectre appeared on her video phone's screen

Spectre " the Ancients are almost done working on the Cosmos stone tracking device " he said as he showed her the now working on a Machine

'Aki' " fine I'll weight " she said sadly as she hung up on Spectre Grate I don't even have anyone to fuck with tell that dam Machine's done , she though with sex on her fucked up little mind

* * *

back with Max,Zoe,Rex,Jaden,Blair and the dinosaurs

we see that they have just arrived at the top of the volcano

Max looking down into the volcano to see the cosmos stone , half under the lava " It's almost under the lave " he said upon seeing the stone

Jaden " Then I'll just have to go , after all I am a dragon and there by lava proof " he said about to jump into the volcano

Blair " Jaden no you can't " she said as she stop Jaden form jumping into the Volcano

Jaden Gave her a kiss upon her forehead and then said " I have to , I'm, the only one who can take the heat " he then gave her a short but loving kiss upon her lips , after he broke the kiss he said " I love you Blair " he said to her in a loving tone

Blair crying " I love you too Jaden " with that said , Jaden turned away form her and jumped into the volcano

as soon as Jaden got to the floor of the volcano he put his clawed(right) hand all the way into the lava ,grabbed the stone , he then pulled his hand out of the lava

Jaden " got it " with that said he started to flap his wings " I hope I can do this " he said as he tried to fly, and after a couple of seconds he took off into the air

Jaden " I can't believe it I'm flying " he said happily as he flow back up to the top of the volcano, and landed on the edge right infornt of Blair

Jaden " I had no idea I could fly , but I'm glade I can " he said as he pulled Blair embraced him

Jaden rapped his arms around her, lovingly returning the embrace

Rex " I hate to brake up this romantic moment , but we have to be going " he said making Jaden and Blair brake apart

Jaden " Right "

Max " Jaden you and Blair fallow me " he said as he picked Zoe up into his arms and jumped down the volcano

Jaden picking Blair up into his arms " The fox has the right idea " he said as he took off into the air with a blushing blood red Blair in his arms holding onto his for dear life

Rex " I hate it when they do that " he said as he,Ace,Pairs and Champ claimed down the volcano

* * *

later inside of the time machine

we see Jonathan beam up Rex ,and the dinos to see Max Reading a book , he could his eyes form the book looked at Rex and said " What took you so long , in the time it took you to get here , Me and My Mate , may have just made a new soon to be liter of kits , and Jaden and his Mate are working on making more dragons if you know what I mean " he said making Rex blush

Rex " what is it with you demons and having Sex ? " he asked with a red face

Max " When a demon isn't fighting , we're mating , it's that easy to understand , Rex " he said to him in a ' you're a dumbass ' tone

Rex , " where is Zoe , and the alpha gang , "he asked form seeing that him and MAx where the only ones where besides Jonathan

Max " the Alpha Gang got board weighting for you , so they when to sleep , and Zoe's in bed , sleeping in a puddle of my seed and her juices " he said Making Rex sick to the Stomach

Rex " I'm going to vomit " and he did , he then said " Am I going to have to lesion to all of you demons have sex for the next two days , tell the ship recharges ?" he asked

Max " no for you see Rex even a dumbass know a dragon scale can power the world for 5 years , so Jaden put on os his scales into the ship and it's now set for life, Jonathan , the death weight's on board , take off " he said to the robot in control of the ship

Jonathan " as you wish , " the robot said made the ship take off and left this island behind

* * *

meanwhile back with 'Aki'

Specter appeared on her screen and said " Aki the cosmos stone tracking device , is done , but those kids and there dumb fox demon , got it already , so you are to return to base now " with that said he disappeared form the screen

' Aki' " I can't believe I just sat hear for 10 hours for nothing with out a fuck buddy " she said mad as all hell as she took off in her ship

to be continued

* * *

Jboy44 " with 4 cosmos stones down , 3 for the space pirates and 1 for our heroes , who will get the next one ,I know but you'll just had to weight and see "


	38. Meena's pregnant & Foolscap gets Layed

Jboy44 " after the next chapter will be the last before I go back to wrighting my take of the dinosaur king episodes"

* * *

later bit after they the time machine took off

we see Zoe dressed in her pink Kimono , with her and Max's sleeping one week old kits( Sakura and Kiba) in her arms walking into the control room

Zoe walked ran right over to Max , who pulled her and there kits into his arms , and rapped all 8 of his tails around them

Max took his one week old daughter ( Sakura ) in his his arms as Zoe started to rub her face against his , making a parring like sound as she did so, Max in turn started to rub his face against her , making the same parring like sound as he did so

Rex " gag , me with a spoon " he said just as Foolscap and enter the room

" I've heard of puppy love , but that's just plane weird " the young blue winged Alien said upon the site of Max and Zoe

Foolscap " Who said to take off I was taking a nap " he said in a 'who done it' tone

Rex " Max did " he said in a ' his lucky as hell' tone

Foolscap " that's ok then seeing as why he helped me get my son back "

Jonathan " We are about to land " the robot said as he landed the ship right behind the D-lab

* * *

meanwhile in Meena and Night Fang's room

we see Meena in the bath room naked holding a pregnancy test , that's +, just like the 10 other ones she throw into the trash can

Meena There's noway around it I'm pregnant, what I'm I going to tell Night Fang she thought sadly as she got up and walked back into the bed room to see Night Fang setting on the bed " Night Fang, there's some..." she began but she was cut off by Night Fang saying

" I know , dear you're pregnant " the giant black demon wolf , got off of the bed and walked over to Meena ,and started to rub his head against her stomach

Meena blushing " So , your , not scared that , in 9 weeks where parents " she asked , Night Fang her wolf demon hybrid , of a lover

Night Fang " Only human's fear becoming parents ,Meena, my love " he said to her in a loving tone

Meena , got down onto her knees and rapped her arms around the giant demon wolf she loved and kissed him on the check,Night Fang fellowed and licked her cheek , Making her smile and blush, as there eyes meant ,they became to french kiss

* * *

Meanwhile back back in the control room , we see Jonathan , beaming down Max,Zoe,and there one week old kits , Sakura and Kiba , once they where on the ground , he then , beamed down ,Rex,Foolscap, Foolscap jr and the alpha gang

* * *

down on the ground

Foolscap as he sees the others heading for the D-lab " I'll just take a look around sens my wings are working soon " with that said he took off thinking I have to make shore that Amy girl isn't kidnapped by Specter he thought as he flow off holding Terry's card I hope they don't mond me , taking Terry's card 

* * *

meanwhile with Gavro

we see him flying over the city park with his dino card in hand

Gavro " I can't find that Amy girl , but any girl will do " he said as he saw a girl with long hair , the top of her hair was white , but the bottom of her hair was black ,she was dressed in black boots , black short jeans ,a blue tank top , a black little blazer ,and black fingerless gloves " She'll do " he said as he fly down to her grabbed her by the arms and flow off with her

the Girl looked up to see Gavro and Yelled " HELP I"M BEING ABDUCTED BY AN ALIEN " she yelled scared

Gavro " Yes you are " he said in his 'I'm a dumbass' tone

? form behind Gavro " I don't think so " said a blue alien we all know's voices, that made Gavro turn to see a throwing star headed right for his right eye being thrown by Foolscap the throwing star head Gavro right in the eye making him drop the girl cover his eyes with his hands and say " MY EYE "

the Girl "AAAAAAAAA" she screamed as she fell to the ground , but Foolscap grabbed her by the arms , stopping her fall and saving her life

Foolscap " Ha your that girl who helped me earlier "( check chapter 22 for this girls first appearances ) he said to the now freaked out Girl as Gavro fly into a fighter jet that blasted him into kingdom come

the fighter jet's pilot " I blast on of them boys " with that said the jet disappeared

Foolscap " That was just to Continent " he said as he landed in a part of the park that had none in it, and let the girl go

the Girl " WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON " she asked

Foolscap " Well" with that he gave the girl a recap of the story so far

the girl " wow" she said form shock

Foolscap " you said it girly "

the girl " My names , Frann not girly "

Foolscap " My names Foolscap "

Frann " Thanks for saving me " she said blushing as she thought omg his sexy

Foolscap " it was nothing " he said about to fly off

Frann stopping him " I was going to give you something for saving me " she said in a sexy tone

Foolscap " Well if you put it that way " with that said he and Frann started to make out

Foolscap fell forwards taking Frann with him ,putting himself on top of her with out braking the kiss, he then moved his arm under her shirt ,removed her bra and throw it aside, he then used his right hand to lift her tank top up to set just on top of her large breasts

Frann blussed blooed red , as she moaned into the kiss, when she felt the air hit her breast , it felt so good to her she rapped her arms around Foolscap's neck

Foolscap used his left hand to unzip her short jeans, as the need for air made them brake the kiss, once there lips broke apart , he pulled her pants and panties down her body , tell they where off of her , reviling her wet pussy to him, he moved his head down to the girls pussy and began to lick it ,

Frann's blush became redder as she , moaned Foolscap's name as she put her hands on his shoulders , as he lick her pussy like a wild animal , sending wave after wave of pleasure throw her body ,but she know she couldn't take it much longer she was going to cum and soon " I'M CUMMING " she moaned / yelled out as she came all over Foolscap's face

Foolscap licking up all of the Girls cum " My,my,you tasted sweet " after he had lick all that he could , he wiped his face off with his arm , and unzipped his pants freeing his foot long rock hard Alien dick, he then turned the girl over onto her stomach ,he put his hands on her hips , and thrusted himself into her as he pulled her hips back , Making her moan form both pain and pleasure as blood gushed out of her pussy

Frann now blushing 100 different reds as she bit down on her lower lip to stop herself form moan , as Foolscap thrusted his foot long rock hard alien dick in and out of her at 20 mph, it hurt like hell , but to her it felt like heaven,

Foolscap started to thrust himself into her tightening pussy , making it so she could nolonger stop herself form moaning, the girl moaned like a banshee as she came again with out warring,

Foolscap so fallowed , and came deep inside of the girls womb ,

Frann moaned in pleasure as she fell Foolscap's seed flowing into her womb , she gasped for breath as Foolscap removed him self form her pussy ,he then pulled her into his lap as he sat down

Foolscap " I hope you're on of those girls that like it up the ass " he said as he pulled her hips down sending his dick into the girl's ass , making her moan louder, he then put his hands on her breasts and started to play with them

Frann put her hands on Foolscap's hands as she blushed deeper and moan louder, as she started to pump up and down , sending Foolscap's alien dick in and out of her ass " It Feels so good " she moaned out as she felt herself about to cum again

Foolscap gave her a deep and Loving kiss , making her blush more then ever

Frann , moaned into the Kiss as she came with out warring , releasing her juices onto the ground

Foolscap then came inside of the Girls ass , with out warring her , sending a galleon of his alien seed into her ass, then then removed himself form her ass , and rezipped his pants

Frann Blushing like ones ever blushed before " th...at....was.....fun.." she moaned out as she gasped for air

Foolscap then redressed the girl , and gave her a loving kiss. as he rapped his arms around the girl

Frann rapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss

to be continued

* * *

Jboy44 " if you're reading this Foolscap-fan on DeviantART. com , I told you Foolscap would stick it up your oc Frann's ass "


	39. 2 shoguns are better then 1 my style

Jboy44 " I am not going to wright about Zoe's dad's or the other parents adventures , just to let you all know "

* * *

little but later back on the time machine ,with Jaden

we see our dragon hanyou walking to the ships com-link

Jaden turned on the video phone and called the D-lab to said " Foolscap, called ,and asked me to tell all of you that , Gavro tried to kidnap a girl in the park , he saved , her and she returned the favor by giving him her virginity " he said to everyone in the D-lab " , and Meena's not coming down , because she's scared to being beamed down , would hurt , her and Night fang's unborn pups , Now, I have to go tinned to my horny mate " he with that said he hung on them

* * *

in the D-lab, we see,the Alpha gang, Foolscap .jr ,Raln,Reese,Hana and his ghost friend Amidamaru ,Dr. Owen, Patrick,Rex, Hinata,Naruto ,Zoe holding her one week old daughter Sakura , and Max holding his one week old son,Kiba all blushing form what they Jaden said

Dr.Z " I didn't need to hear that, but We should get to work on fixing the time machine " he said a loud

Reese , walking over to Max and Zoe " We'll do it later , right now I wont to see , my Niece and Nephew " she said as she looked at the sleeping baby girl in Zoe's arms starting to wake

Dr.Z " YOU CAN DO THAT LATER " he yelled , making baby Sakura wake up crying

Zoe , trying to stop her baby girl form crying " Look what you did Dr.Z , and besides , Reese can't see your niece and nephew later , after all once this is all over ,me and Max are going back to the hidden demon village " she said as she got the baby girl in her arms to stop crying , and making all who are not demons , hanyous,or a ghost gasp

Max " I have lived a in the past form 2 years , I nolonger know who to live in present , " he said to them all

Zoe , " and Now that , I'm Max's wife , I have to stay with him ," she said adding to what Max had said

Max " ,lets not forget , Me and Zoe are now half demon , we nolonger fit in , in your time " he added to what he and his Mate(Zoe) had said

Zoe looking down at her sleeping baby girl "and Now that I'm a mother , I have to do what's beast for my kits , and they would be,see as freaks and Monster , hear , but in Max's time and village , they would be normal , I have to give them , the beast life I can ,but after this is all over with , I wouldn't be the last time we see each other , after all Demons and half demons , live for 1000s of years " she to them

Max " yes , there's most likely an older , ,Raln,Kitty,Silver,Hana,Night fang,Meena, my mother,grandfather, grandmother , and me and Zoe's kits , alive right now " ( and his right To ) he finished

Reese " So after all this is over , the next Time I see my little sister she'll be older then me , that's just weird " she said

Max " Time travel his full of weird things Reese " he said to his 'Sister in law'( Reese)

Zander " good point " he said out loud

Reese " then I beater , See my niece and nephew why I can , or next time I see them they'll be older then me " she said as she looked at her little sister(Zoe)'s kits( Kiba and Sakura )

little bit later we see Reese, Patrick ,Dr. Owen, Rod and Lura in side the D-lab as the time machine took off for another time

* * *

on board the time machine , we see Jaden,Blair who now has angle like wings ,Meena,Night Fang ,Kitty,Silver ,the Alpha gang,Naruto , Hinata,Foolscap,Foolscap .jr,Frann who's holding hands with Foolscap , and Rex on board as Jonathan flow the ship to the next cosmos stone as the terrorsaur

the Terrorsaur " You back , you must be fast , the for the next stone is in the forest , that demons know like the back of there hands " with that said the time machine let the time stream and landed right infrount of the hidden demon village , 5 seconds after they left

Jonathan opened the ships , door that then lowered to the ground to let our pregnant hanyous , Kitty, and Meena , off with there mates , Silver and Night Fang, after they were on the ground Jaden and Blair walked down to the ground hand in hand the ships door then closed , as Max,Rex and Zoe's dino bracers started to beep

Rex " there's I dino signal 10 miles north " he called, as Max and Zoe gave there one week old kits , Sakura and Kiba to Naruto and Hinata

Jonathan " Max,Zoe and Rex , I shawl now beam you down " with that said , Max,Zoe, Rex and there Dinosaur where engulfed by light and when the light was gone they where on the ground

Max picking Zoe up in his arms " See you later , jackass " he said to Rex before his disappeared

Rex " He could give Whodeny a run for his money " he said as he started to run

* * *

with Max and Zoe we see them hiding behind a tree as they watched 5 lady ninjas attack a shogun that looked like Zoe's dad

Zoe " It's my dad " she said shocked

Max " Zoe , my dear , he's not your father , he may look like him , but his sent is all wrong ", he said to his Mate( Zoe)

Zoe smelled the air to find Max right " Your right , his not my dad , but we can't let him get killed " she said as Max mad a hand sign , that made his and her fox tails and ears disappear

Max as he removed his demon village headband and put it into his pocket " your right my love but it's beast he doesn't know what village I'm form " he then said " Fire style fireball jutsu " with that said a jet of flames fire form his mouth heading right for the 5 lady ninjas of Kunoichi as there also know,

the kunoichi jumped out of the way as Max jump infrount of the shogun

kunoichi 1 " Who are you " she asked Max

Max " my names , Max , just Max , and that will be the last thing you hear if you attack this shogun " he said to the lady ninjas

Kunoichi 2 " So Tokugawa's men payed you to Protect him " the lady ninja asked

Max " You could say that " he said but he thought Tokugawa, his the shogun that wonts to destroy my village , I can't believe , I saved him 

Kunoichi 3 " so how much are you being payed to Guard him , for our master will double it " she said to him

Max " I'm not being payed in money , I work for peoples dreams " he said making them all gasp " Who ever I work for I have to give up on there dream ,so this wasted of a shogun , has to give up on killing the demons who life in these woods for I'll join your side , and I know he doesn't wont that " he then made the shadow clone jutsu hand sign " for you see I can do this , Shadow clone jutsu " with that said he was engulfed in smoke and when the smoke was gone 5000 other Max's , where standing infrount of the real one

Kunoichi 4 " Nice try but they can't be real "

Max " They are real " with that said two of the clones disappeared and reappeared behind the 4th kunoichi and punched her in the head sending her flying throw 10 trees, this made them all gasp

Max " Too bad there only 1% as power as me " he said making the kunoichi shack with fear

Kunoichi 5 " Look we don't wont to fight you we just wont the shogun , surely we can talk about this " she said a the moan of pain was heard form there right

the moan came form Sheer , this shocked Max and Zoe who was still hiding in the shadows

Max thinking my paper bomb must have blown her away not up he thought as he had a flash back to chapter 7 of the story

Sheer looking at Max " you " she said mad as she pulled out a dinosaur card and put it onto her dino card activator " Gojirasaururs , show him what , you get when you , ,mess with me " she said as the card turned into an armored rapter like dinosaur

Max to his clones " Clones , guard the shogun , the she beast is my " he said as his clones did what they where told, he then took out Champ's card " Dino Slash , triceratops roar " he said as he slashed the card throw his dino bracer , turning champ's card into , Champs giant dinosaur self, making the 4 remeaning Kunoichi's head for the hills

Sheer as she puts a move card onto her dino card activator " Go Cyclone " with that said, a wind so powerful it could blow a dinosaur to the other side of the planet formed around her dinosaur they now ran to Champ

Max took out a card and put half of his demonic chakra into it " Go lighting strike " he said as he slashed the card throw his dino bracer, making a ball of lighting the size of the moon form in-between Champ's horns , the lighting ball then fired at Sheer's dinosaur ,

Sheer's dinosaur as the lighting ball hit him " Thanks" it yelled as the lighting returned him to his card form ans blow Sheer 3000 miles back

Max then returned Champ to his smaller form and turned to his clones that then disappeared in a puff of smoke , he then faced the Shogun as Zoe ran up to him and embarrassed him , he then returned the embarrass

Max to the shogun " I'm Max , and this is my wife Zoe , where ever I go she goes "

Tokugawa " Fine , but , now we must go " he said as he turned around

Max whispering into Zoe's ear " We'll play along , so he'll give up on trying to find the village " ,

Zoe just nodded

* * *

meanwhile with the lady ninjas

we see the 4 Kunoichi stop to see Sheer laying on the ground , knocked out form Champs's attack one of the kunoichi went to see if she was alive , and upon finding out she was , the lady ninja picked her up

Kunoichi 2 " what are you doing she's a which"

Kunoichi " yes but now she's our which "

to be continued


	40. no fun shogun my style ,Sheer's gay

Jboy44 " we have seen the last of Sliver , Kitty ,Meena,Night Fang,Jaden and Blair tell the last chapter and epilogue "

* * *

after awhile of walking , Tokugawa,Max, and Zoe ran into Rex with Ace right behind him

Rex " How Zoe you found your dad " he said , making Tokugawa point his sword at him

Tokugawa " How dare you,I am , Shogun Tokugawa , and I will be addressed as such " he said about to cut Rex with his sword

Max to Rex " Rex isn't my father-in-law , he shogun Tokugawa , but he does look like him "

Rex " Sorry Tokugawa , you do like , Zoe's dad, but may be handsomer " he said making the shogun put his sword away

Tokugawa " He must be very handsome , but how are you looking for him"

Zoe, crying " He was kidnapped , but the monster Sheer , right before , me and Max's wedding " she cried out , making Max pull her into his arms to comfort her

Tokugawa to Zoe " QUIT ALL OF THAT CRYING " he yelled to Zoe,as he draw his sword at pointed it at Zoe

Max, then draw his sword , and pointed it at him " You will not be rude to my wife or , I'll make shore , you do find the demons village " he said as he cut the shogun's sword in half , making the shogun sweat

Tokugawa " Right , I forgot , you're not working for money, but with your help I will find the half moon stone " he said to Max

Max " the Half moon stone ? " he ask aloud

Tokugawa " Well , ages ago a monster called Yamata no Orochi, , maked the lives of all who lived in Ukiyo-e "

Zoe cutting off the shogun " Yamata no mrochi , I read about him , he was a demon with 8 heads and 8 tails "

Tokugawa " when importuned , maters are be discussed , village girls should be Client " he said to Zoe as rude as he could

Max pointing his sword at the shogun " What did I just say about being to my wife "

Tokugawa " Right ,sorry " he said scared as he thought why couldn't my men have gotten another ninja to protect me , " now as I was saying , when the villagers gave up all hope a warrior by the name of Yoshitoshi , stepped forwards and destroyed the demon " he said

Max using the mind link to talk to Zoe, as the shogun continued to tell his tail Humans demons don't attack out of could blood , why ever Yamata attack the villagers , they brought upon themselves , 

Zoe throw the mind link what ? she asked her mate(Max) throw there mind link

Max My grandfather attacked the village hidden in the leafs ,because warriors form there village attack his family he told his mate(Zoe) throw the mink link

Zoe gasped

Max His first mate, death giving broth to 20 of his kits , he had to leave to get food for them , so 5 ninja form the leaf village , attack them , when my grandfather got back only my mother was left alive , if he hadn't gotten back when he did , My mother wouldn't have lived ,  he said to Zoe throw the mink line

Zoe That's horrible she said to Max throw the mink link

Max it gets worst , my grandfather grabbed one of them and asked him, why he kill his kit so young they couldn't have done anything to him and the ninja just said , ' they where demons that's all the reason ,to kill them ' that was the ninja's last words , and he said them happy for what ha had done he said Zoe throw the mind link , making her feel about ever being human as the shogun finished his tail

Tokugawa " Any way the legend says the stones hidden in a place where , the sun shines in 7 colors "

Rex " so you want the stone so you can rule the world "

Tokugawa " FIRST ALL OF JAPAN , DID I'LL GET TO THE RULING THE WORLD PART " the shogun yelled

Zoe the mind link to say that stone has to be the cosmos stone 

Max using the mind link I do believe your right dear 

Max " 7 colors , means that light is being refracted , so it has to be a body of water " he said making the shogun sweat," like a lake of waterfall" he said making the shoguns face change " Waterfall it is " he said

Tokugawa " my face always gives it away , how can I lead an army if I can't control my face "

Rex " don't were about it Tokugawa, you'll get the hang of it and go down as a grate leader "

Tokugawa " Thanks , ever though you can't know that , may bee if I believe in myself , I won't need the stones power , that gives who ever holds it the power to rule the world "

Rex " So when we find the stone you'll give it to us "

Tokugawa " We'll cross that bridge , when we get to it " he said as he started to walking tell some thing bit him on the leg , making him fall to the ground , screaming in pain

Rex " shogun what's wrong ?" he asked scared of what mite happen if the shogun died

Tokugawa " A SNAKE BIT ME " he yelled in pain

Max picking up the said snake " it's not a snake , it's a little , lizard " he said as I showed the shogun the little black lizard

Tokugawa getting back to his feet " Well it did bit me and you can't be to carefull , and anyway you all should be happy that I'm going to be ok "

Max putting the lizard onto a tree " We beast be going be for you die form the trees "

* * *

meanwhile with Specter

Specter using his comlink to talked Seth " Seth , were is Aki "

* * *

with Seth

We see Seth inside his lad fucking 'Aki's ass " I have know idea were she is Sr." he said into the comlink

* * *

with Specter

Specter " Fine " he said as he hung up on Seth " So,Sheer's death ,Gavro's in arena 51, Foolscap's changed sides , Aki's not here , so I'm all out of pirates "

? " I wouldn't say that dad " said a voice form behind Specter, making him turn to see a purple skinned space pirate with black hair with 3 white diamonds shaped armor like hair plates ( click link on profile to see him for your self )

Specter shocked " Goma is that you son "

? = Goma " Yes it's me dad "

Specter did some dance move that make him look gay " Oh son I'm so happy I could sing " he said sounding as gay as can be

Goma " Please don't sing dad ,Your singing is what made me run away in the first place " he said begging his dad not to sing

Specter " Fine , and you can go down to the planet below , and get me the cosmos stone and I won't ground you "

Goma " Fine " with that said the young pirate was off

* * *

menawhile at the kunoichi's camp

we see tow kunoichi watching a sleeping Sheer

Sheer starting to wake " where Am I ,who am I " she asked form not being able to remember any thing

Kunoichi 1 " You're at our camp , but can you tell us your name " she asked Sheer

Sheer " I believe It's Sheer " she said as she tried to set up

Kunoichi 1 " don't move those wings on her back could be hurt " she said making Sheer look at her back to see , at looked shock to see her wings

Kuniochi 1 " who did you get those wings anyway ?" she asked the space pirate

Kuniochi 2 answering for Sheer " Years of training I would she , You must be a kunoichi of the highest level " she said to Sheer

Sheer " Kunoichi ? " she asked

Kuniochi 1, " Kunoichi , means lady ninja, I'll show you who you wright it " she said as she pulled out a knife and cut the symbol for Kunoichi into the flow " You combine the symbols for women and ninja, you see my friend , Leen( Lee-in) thought you where a fellow Kuniochi , when she saw you , in battle , you may not remember it , for the the powefull attack that male ninja used on you " she said to Sheer

Kuniochi 2 = Leen " you should join us " she said to she as she removed her mask to revile the face of a Beautiful young women with black hair, Sheer blushed upon seeing her face

Kuniochi 1 " It's too soon for that ,look at her she's red form a fever " she said form looking at Sheer's now red face

Leen " Well she can think about " she said

Kuniochi 1 " True your skills with monster would make you a warrior I would wish to fight along side , Think about it , and if you say yes , our master will make you richer then you ever thought anyone could , for your help " she said

Sheer laying back down with her Face redder then blood " I'll think about it " she said as she thought Holy shit I'm about to cum form only looking at Leen's Face

the two lady ninjas then left Sheer , but leen , gave Sheer a wink before she left , making Sheer bluch more

Sheer as she came in her pants that did it I just had an orgasm in my pants why the Hell do I have to be a gay girl 

* * *

back with Max,Zoe,Rex,Tokugawa and the dinosaurs

we See the shogun washing his face with river water

Tokugawa " Royal towel " he said as he held out his right hand

Rex " Royal towel ? " he asked not knowing what the shogun was talking about

Max " He's talking about that rag , he handed you " he said to Rex in a 'Your a dumbass' tone

Rex , pulling out the royal towel with 3 hearts on it " but this things so girly , it looks like some thing Zoe would have "

Zoe " I have beater taste then that Rex " she said to Rex in a ' your a jackass' tone

Pairs at Zoe's side " May be he'll like your towel then "

Zoe " Good Idea Pairs " she said as she took out a towel with 3 smiling suns on it and she handed it the the shogun

the shogun then used it to dry his face then he looked at it and said " What is this girly thing " he yelled out loud

Zoe " Grily, your's has 3 giant hearts on it " she yelled back to the shogun

Tokugawa " Then I'll just have to teach you a lesson " he yelled as he drew his other sword

Max then jump infrount ig Zoe sword in hand as Pairs transformed into her giant self

Pairs " You leave Zoe alone "

Tokugawa " MONSTER " the shogun yelled as he hid behind Rex

Zoe returned Pairs to her littler self

Tokugawa " Where did that monster go "

Zoe " you here being very mean to me and Paris was just trying to protected me " she said as she gave Paris a hug " isn't that right Pairs "

Paris " yes" said the little dino

Tokugawa " Well we beast be going at any rate " he said as he starting walking tell they all came to a cliff

Tokugawa to Rex " you beast go first and see if it's safe "

Rex " Why me ? " he asked

Tokugawa " because if anyone's falling to there doom it's going to be you and not me " with said he pushed Rex over the cliff and Rex started to claim down

Max and Zoe turned Pairs and Champ into there card forms , Max then picked up Zoe in his arms and jumped down the cliff

Tokugawa " Why someone needs to help me , I'm a shogun not a mountain goat " he cried as he slid down the mountain , and crashed his but on the bottom of the cliff

Max put Zoe down and She ran to look at the shoguns wounds

Zoe looking at the shoguns' scraped knees " It's just a Scraped but you should but this on just to be safe " she said as she pulled out a bandage

Tokugawa scared of the bandage " What is that "

Zoe " it's a Bandage with a disinfectant " she said

Tokugawa " will it hurt "

Zoe " the disinfectant mite hurt a little bit , but is' nothing a big bad shogun like you can't handle " she said to the scared shogun

Tokugawa " If you say so " with that said Zoe put the bandage on Tokugawa's scraped knees , and he tricked in pain

Zoe " you are a real piece of work shogun " she said as she returned to Max, as he and Rex started to walk away

Tokugawa , getting up " Wait , I'm the leader of this journey " he said as he run under a tree to see Goma hanging upside down form the tree , making the shogun scream

Goma " Then I came to the right place " he said as he grabbed the screaming shogun and flow off, as Zoe,Max, Rex and the dinosaurs ran after him

Goma " Tell me where the cosmos stone is or I'll drop you "

Tokugawa " I only thing I know is , it's at a water fall , and I get lost in my own home , so you can't use me to find it "

Goma " Your right so I'll just have to drop you did " he said as he was about to drop the shogun , but he stop to catch a throwing star that was throw at him, he then landed on the ground , and drop the shogun as 4 lady ninjas appeared with Sheer right behind them

Goma " Sheer , why don't you help me kill these lady warriors so we can get the cosmos stone "

Sheer putting a dino card on to her dino card activator " come on out Deinonychs " she said as 3 dinos appeared out of nowhere

Goma " come on out Eocarcharua " he said making a strange carcharodontosaururs appear " Go Omega armor " he said making yellow bone like metal armor appear on his dinosaur , after the strange dinosaur was armor it attack Sheer's 3 dinosaurs

Max as he , his mate(Zoe) Rex and the dinos arrive on the seen " Who is that space pirate and why is he fighting Sheer "

Goma to Max " I'm Goma, Spectre's son , and leader of the shadow kingdom , but you'll meat them later on , hanyou " he said evilly

Max " I'll handle the lady ninjas , Rex , take down Sheer , Zoe my love , you need to save the shogun " he said to , Rex and his mate(Zoe) and the two nodded as they transformed there dinosaurs into cards

Zoe as she slashed paris card throw her dino bracer " Pairs show , them what ,a girl can do , Dino slash " with that said Pairs transformed into her giant dinosaur form

Rex slashing Ace's card throw his dino bracer " Ace blow them away , dino slash " he said as Ace became his giant dino self

Zoe and Rex as they pulled out there element booster " Element booster , dino techer on " they said as they plugged there element boosters into there dino bracers , making armor appear on there dinosaurs

Max jump infrount of the shogun and said to the 4 lady ninjas " Remember me , ladies " he said in a demonic tone making the Kunioichi run away scared

Zoe slashing a move car there her dino bracer " Ultimate leaf " she said as Pairs started to glow as leaves span around her , the dino then ran at the 3 deinonychs , hitting them with some much power they returned to there card form

Paris " That's girl power for you boys " the dino said

Zoe " You said it Paris "

Rex using a move card " Go Ultimate wind " the move card made a wind storm appear around Ace as he ran for Eocarcharia

Goma " I don't think so , go , returning fire " he said as he used a move card

the move card , made the wind storm around ace stop , as a wind storm appeared around Eocarcharia , the storm then busted into flames , as Eocarcharia ran at Ace and hit him with some much power ace returned to his card form

Goma " It'll take more then that to stop me , boy " with that said a blast of fire hit Ecarcharia , transforming him back into a card

Max form behind Goma " Looks like a dinosaur still can't beat a demon Goma "

Goma grabbed his dino's card then said " I neat you one day , fox boy but tell then I have to go " with that said he flow of as the water fall 5 miles ahead of them started to shine with 7 different colors

Max " 7 colors the cosmos stone there " he said as Zoe returned Paris to her smaller self

Rex " Looks that way " he said as he recovered Ace's card , and turned him into his smaller self

Tokugawa " Yes I was thinking the same thing " he said as Max,Zoe, Rex and the dinosaur where leaving him in the dirt" Ha wait for me " he yelled to them as he run after them " I'm the leader " he yelled as he ran

to be continued


	41. dinosaurs,ninjas,& bears! oh my,my style

Jboy44 "Just to let you all know , Sheer and Leen,Will be a yuri couple , but there will be no yuri lemon in this story , even though I'm a yuri fanboy , "

* * *

with Max,Zoe,Rex Tokugawa and the dinosaurs

we see that they have just arrived at the waterfall where the sun was shining in 7 colors

Tokugawa " The stone must be , behind the waterfall " he said

Max " I'll go check " he said as he when behind the waterfall " there's nothing behind the water , it's solid rock , but I hear something behind the rock " he said as he hear the Alpha gang cry that they where lost in a cave " I guess is that there an opening to a cave at the top , that leads to the cave behind the rock wall where " he said as he walked back over to his mate(Zoe)'s side

Tokugawa " then why are you all still standing around hear for , we have a mountain to claim " he said as he ran over to the mountain and started to claim it

Max and Zoe turned Champ and Pairs into there card forms , Max then picked up Zoe in his arms, and jumped up to the top of the mountain

Rex " I hate it when he dose that ," he wined as he turned Ace into a card and started to claim the mountain , then out of nowhere a bug landed on his face , making him scream and fall into the river below

Tokugawa " What , kind , of man get's scared out of his mind by a little bug " with that said the bug landed on his face , making him scream as he too fell into the fiver

* * *

under the river's water

we see Tokugawa holding onto Rex Saying " I can't swim " as Rex Saw an opening in the rock wall behind the falls

* * *

back above the water

we See Max , jump down form the mountain top all the way to the ground unharmed , with Zoe in his arms as Rex with Tokugawa holding on to his back coem out of the water

Rex " there's an opening under water , it mite lead into the cave " he said to Max and Zoe making them gasp

* * *

meanwhile with Sheer and the 4 Kuniochi

we see Sheer and the 4 Kuniochi reporting to a evil shogun

the evil shogun " Who is that , witch " he asked upon seeing Sheer

Kuniochi 1 " She is a Witch of some kind,, she as magical power master "

Leen or Kuniochi 2 " She can fly throw the air like a bird and summon monsters"

Kuniochi 1 " We thought these powers would be useful to you so we brought her to you master "

the evil shogun walked over to Sheer and grabbed her chin " What's your name witch m that is if you do have one "

Sheer " my name's Sheer"

* * *

meanwhile back with , Tokugawa ,Rex,Max,Zoe and the dinosaurs

we see them pop up out of the water inside of the cave

Tokugawa holding on to Rex " Thanks for the ride kit , I'll have to learn to swim one of these days "

Zoe looking around the giant cave " This place is gigantic " with that said it encoded

Rex " uum, and Encoded , and who knows what's hiding in hear , ha Tokugawa ,those the legend say anything about monsters guarding the stone " he said to the shogun to she him swimming on top of the water on his side , to the cave floor " HA,YOU SAID YOU DON"T SWIM " he yelled to the shogun

Tokugawa " I can't swim under the water , but I can swim on top of it just fine " he said as he got out of the water and on the dry land

Max " that doesn't even made sens "

Rex " I should have let him sink " he said as he swam after the shogun ,

Max " grab on to me ,Dear " he said to his mate(Zoe)

Zoe then rapped her arms around his neck

Max then made a hand sign and started to stand up on the water , when he was up right he put his hands on Zoe's legs and he then started to walked over to the shogun , passing up Rex as he swam

Rex stopped swimming and said " Ow come on " he said form shock, he then resumed swimming

* * *

meanwhile with Sheer

we see ,Sheer flying next to Leen as they both stopped moving and Looked at one another

Leen blushed as Sheer, did as they moved clover tell there lips meant in a short but loving kiss

* * *

back with Tokugawa ,Rex, Max, Zoe and the dinosaurs we see them walking inside of the cave

Rex " Tokugawa , are you shore you know where we're going "

Tokugawa " I have know idea where we're going " he said making them all gasp

Zoe " WHAT"

Max " When were you planning to tell us this "

Champ " this Shogun's going to get us fucking killed man " said the little dinosaur ,even though only , Max,Zoe and the other dino could under stand him

Ace " I know and I still wish Rex could under stand me , like Max, and Zoe can " the dino wined

Pairs " Get over Ace " she said to Ace

Tokugawa " I know it was behind the waterfall , but I have know idea now " he said as the alpha gang , fallowed by a bear and his cub ,with Terry behind them

Tokugawa " Another monster " he said about to draw his sword

Max " no that's just Terry ,but why did they summon him behind the bears " he said in a 'the alpha gang , making so I'm glad , I'm not human anymore ' tone

Zoe " I should have summoned him infrout of the bears to protect you " she said to the alpha gang in a ' you're all dumbasses ' tone

Ursula " SEE ED , EVEN SHE KNOWS BEATER " she yell as Max disappeared and reappeared infrount of the bears , he then put his hand to his mouth and said "Fireball Justu " with that said a jet of flames stormed out of Max's mouth , making the bears turn about and ran like they've ever ran before, as the fire blast hit Terry with some much power the fire dino , returned to his card form

Zanner as he pick Terry's card up " Well , I'm glad ,we're on your side now Max " he said as Ace ran off

Rex Running after Ace " Ace get back here " he yelled as he ran off after the little dino

* * *

with Rex

we see him fallow Ace to a metal box that was hidden inside of the cave

the little dino the jumped up to stand next to it, he then used his mouth to open the box to revile the white cosmos stone

Rex grabbing the metal box " Ace you found the stone , thanks pal " he said as he and Ace turned around and ran back to the others

* * *

back with Max,Zoe,the alpha gang,Tokugawa and the dinosaurs

we see Rex running back to them with the metal box in hand ,and Ace right behind him

Rex , as he ran to the shogun " I found the cosmos stone " he said as he stud before the shogun , as he open the box the revile the white cosmos stone

Max " Looks like you not death weight after all, but you're still a jackass" he said to Rex in a 'you are a jackass tone '

Zoe " You told the words right of of my mouth dear " she said , in a ' he is right you know ' tone

Tokugawa " Good now that we have the stone we can get out of this place " he said as Max,Zoe,Rex ,the alpha gang, and the dinosaur , had already stated walking away " HA WAIT FOR ME " he yelled as he ran after them

* * *

meanwhile with Leen and Sheer

we see them moving throw the trees , Leen jumping form Tree to Tree and Sheer flying throw the tree tell she hit her head on a tree branch , making the

Leen looking back at Sheer " Sheer , my love , "are you ok " she asked the alien, who she had become gay for

Sheer put her hand on her head " I'm beater then ok the hit , gave me my memories back, and I know how we can get the stone form those kids with out having to get out hand dirty " she said with her right hand on her head

Leen " I'm all ears , dear " she said to the alien women she fell in love it

* * *

a little time later with Zoe's dad

we see dr, drake , dressed like Tokugawa , walking back and forth

saying " I'm no shogun I can't lead an army " with that said Sheer flow in form nowhere , grabbed him and flow of with him

dr, drake" Well , at lest I'm going back to my wife " he said sad form the fact that he has been rekidnapped

Sheer " you not going back to your wife , I', going to trade you to your daughter , for the cosmos stone , for my own needs , I nolonger work for Specter " she said to him

Dr, Drake " Why did you quit ? " he asked

Sheer " I fell in love with a lady ninja " she said make dr, drake go

" SAY WHAT" dr, drake yelled for hearing , that the girl space pirate was gay

to be continued


	42. the 5th cosmos stone

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

little bit later Max,Zoe,Rex , the alpha gang and the dinosaurs

we see them leaving Tokugawa's palace

Zoe walking hand in hand With Max who looks abet wearied" Max , what's wrong "

Max " I just ,seams abet , too easy , The space pirates hadn't tried to get the cosmos stone form us , after we left the cave "

Rex " He's right , I still have it " he said as he held out the metal box that held the cosmos stone

? " Good Then I'll take " said a female voice form behind them , making them all turn to see Sheer , holding Zoe's dad in her right hand

Zoe " DAD" she yelled to her father

Dr, drake " ZOE " he yelled back

Sheer " Where's the deal little girl , I'll give you , your dad back ,if you give me the cosmos stone "

Max took the metal box that held the cosmos stone with then it " fine , by we trade at the same time " said to the alien women

Sheer " fine " with that said she flow down to Max,took the metal box and let go of Dr, Drake

Sheer " Thanks for the stone " she said as she was about to fly off but Max said

" Foxfire blast " Max call , making a fireball fire form his right hand , the fireball hit Sheer death in the back , making her drop the metal box that had the stone that held the cosmos stone

Max then walked over the to metal box and picked it up " It was a pleasure doing business with you Sheer " he then returned to Zoe's side

Dr, Drake " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ,WHO DID YOU DO ,THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER "

Max " It's me Max, I can do that ,sens , Rex , and the alpha gang, voted to leave me behind to die , but I became a half fox demon " with that said , he reviled his hanyou ears and 8 tails " and as to , what I'm doing with your daughter , I married her , and that's just to make a long story short "

Dr, Drake " WHAT ? "he yelled / asked

Max " Then , well then , let me tell you the all of the story " with that said ,He gave Dr, drake a recap of the story so far

Dr, Drake after hearing the story looked at his daughter to see that she's nolounger hiding her fox ears and tail

Zoe " It's all true dad , " she said as Max embraced her , and she returned the embraced

Dr, Drake just fainted

Ed " Well that wasn't manly at all "

Zander " you said it Ed "

Ursula " As if you too have , any right to say what's manly and what's not " she said as she hit them in the back of the head

Rex talking into his dino bracer " Jonathan beam us up with Zoe's dad " with that said they where all engulfed in light and when the light was gone they where on board the time machine , to see , Naruto and Hinata holding there sleeping grandkits( Max and Zoe's one week old kits Kiba and Sakura ) , Raln , and Hana

Raln " Meena,Night fang,Jaden,Blair,Silver,Kit, Foolscap,Frann and Foolscap ,jr are staying behind back at the village thanks all of them going to have a future family " ( Meena's pregnant with Night fang's pups , Frann is pregnant with Foolscap's second child and 's so to be little brother or Sister , last but not lest , Kitty's going to bring Silver's kids into the world , and sens Silver and Kitty's kids are going to be 25% wolf demon,25% cat demon and 50% human , I have no idea what to call them )

Hana " I can't wait to see what to mutant , part wolf part cat kids of Silver and Kitty are going to look like "

Naruto " Hana , noun of us can wait to see what a , wolf,cat, human hybrid looks like "

Hinata " You said it dear "

Zoe ran out of Max's arms and over to Hinata and Naruto , who then gave her , her and Max's sleeping one week old kits , Kiba and Sakura, she then walked back over to Max

Max then took his sleeping baby boy(Kiba) into his arms , he put his free arm around Zoe and pulled her into his chest

Zoe then started to rub her face against Max's as she made a purring like sound

Max , started to rub his face against his beautiful mate(Zoe)'s face as he too made the same burring like sound as the time machine took off

Dr, drake waking up " I had the strangest dream " he said as he got up he then saw , Max and Zoe with there one week old kits , he then fainted again

* * *

meanwhile with Sheer

We see her still laying on the ground as Leen arived

Leen " SHEER " she yelled as she ran to her ,she then turned Sheer around and pulled her into her arms so that she could look into the eyes of the alien women she fell in love with

Sheer put her right hand on Leen's face " I'm fine Leen ,I just took a fireball in the back , I'll be fine " she then gave Leen a short but loving kiss upon the lips , after she broke the kiss " I'm sorry I failed to get the stone , thanks to there ninja's attacking me , Please say you forgive me for failing you " she said sadly as she started to cry

Leen crying " I don't care about the stone , I care about you Sheer " she then gave Sheer , a short nut loving kiss upon her lips, after she broke the kiss she pulled Sheer into her breasts

Sheer " Thanks , Leen , I don't know what I would do with out you ,but can you take me some place safe , I'm tiered " she said half asleep

Leen " Don't weary Love , I'll take you to my home " she said as she got to her feet , and run away with Sheer in her arms

to be continued


	43. yuri Lemon

Jboy44 " I have decided to make this chapter a Yuri lemon between Sheer and Leen, but sens this is my first yuri lemon , be nice ok "

* * *

Later in Leen's house

we see Leen carrying a Sleeping Sheer in her arms into the house

Leen " I beast get her out of her clothes , and tend to her wounds " she said blushing , as she laded Sheer down on her bed , and removed her shirt, reviling two things one her black bra , two Sheer's breasts where bigger then they looked under her shirt ,

Leen blushed at the site of how big her girlfriend's breasts where , but she got over it , on to her back to see a giant scare left behind by Max's fireball, she used water to clean the scare , she then rapped it up with white bandages, and Rolled her back over

Sheer who was awake as soon as the water toughed her scare " Thanks beautiful " she said smiling , as she grabbed Leen's shirt with her right hand and pulled her into a long and loving kiss, but soon the need for air made them brake apart

Sheer " I need you " she said to Leen in a lust filled tone , as she pulled her shirt down to her wasted by pulling on her sleeves , and Sheer smiled at the faked Leen didn't have a bra on

Sheer pulled Leen closer to her , so that her head was in Leen's breasts, she then started to lick and suck on the right , like a baby being breast fed, as her left hand played with the left ones' nipple , Making Leen moan form pleasure

Leen " Sheer" she moned over and over again as Sheer, stop playing with her breasts , and left a trawl of kiss down her stomach as she made her way down her Body,

Sheer stopped to pull Leen's pants down to her ankles, and she just smiled to See , Leen wasn't wearing underwear ether, she then started to lick Leen's wetter then a water fall of a pussy , Making Leen Moan her name louder

Leen loving even second of this , but she know she was going to cum and soon " SHEER,I'M CUMMING " she moan as she came all over Sheer's face

Sheer as she lick all of Leen's juices up " You tasted so good Leen" she lick all of it off of Leen's pussy , she then licked her lips to get every last drop

Sheer " Now You have to do me " she said as she removed her bra, reviling her breasts to the woman before Her

Leen Gave Sheer a short but loving kiss upon her lips , before she moved her head into Sheer's breasts ,and She started to lick ,Kiss and suck on Sheer's breasts like a wild animal, Making sheer moan her name over and over again, but after awhile Leen stop licking , kissing and Sucking Sheer's breasts, and moved her head down to Sheer's pants , leaving kiss all the way down

Leen unzipped sheer's pants and pulled them off of her , blushing the hole time for you see Sheer wasn't wearing panties

Sheer " I have never warn underwear , a day in my life , Dear " she said making Leen blush more has Sheer used her right hand to push , Leen's head into her pussy that was wetter then Leen's

Leen started to thrust her tough in and out of Sheer's pussy, making Sheer moan form pleasure

Sheer came with out warring , releasing her juices all over Leen's Face " I dan't believe , I just covered my girlfriend's beautiful face in dirty Cum " she moaned out as Leen lick up all of her juices

Leen " I so happy to hear you said I'm beautiful , Sheer " she said as she licked the last of Sheer's cum out of her lips , She then rolled Sheer onto her right side , Positioned her Pussy at Sheer's , and grabbed hold of Sheer's Right leg and held it up with both of her arms as she thrusted her pussy onto Sheer's , making them both moan , as Leen pushed her pussy up against Sheers as hard as she could

Sheer let out a moan as She thrusted her pussy against Leen's as hard as she could , helping there Pussy's interlock with one another

Leen started to move her pussy up and down Sheer's making them give a loud moan before they came with out warning

Leen collapsed , making her fall down next to Sheer

Sheer Pulled Leen into her breasts , and said " I love you Leen " she said with there pussy's still locked together

Leen buried her head into Sheer's breasts and said " I love you too Sheer " she said half a sleep

Sheer , kissed Leen on the forehead pulled her closer and held her tight , as she fell asleep in her breasts, making her smile

Sheer " Leen , I don't know where we going form here , but I don't care as long as I'm with you " she said in a loving tone as she held the women she fell in love with tightly in arms , with her head buried into her giant breasts as She soon fell asleep , with her pussy still interlocked with Leen's

to be continued


	44. Aki is Yuki

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

meanwhile on board the time machine

We see , Max,Zoe,there one week old kits( Sakura and Kiba),the alpha gang , Hana , Raln, Rex, Naruto , Hinata , Dr, Drake( Who's finally over the shock ) and Jonathan and the dinosaur tell that site of the hidden demon village in flames

seeing this made , Hana,Raln,Natuto,Hinata,Max, and Zoe gasp , but soon they saw 'Aki' and Goma attacking the village

Max giving his sleeping one week old son(Kiba) to his grandfather(Naruto)

Max " Jonathan beam me down now " he demand

Jonathan " As you wish " with that said Max was engulfed by light and when the light was gone , Max stood before Goma who has just recalled his dino

Goma " You should know Seth didn't clone your birth mother , he revived her and her headband is what's making act the way she is " with that said the young alien disappeared

Max then turned to face his old mother who was using her dragon to brake down the village gates " Fire style Dragon fire jutsu" with that said a jet of flames came out of his mouth , the fire blast bit the dragon , with some much power it returned to it's card form

Max " Let's see if the space pirate was telling the truth " he said as he throw a throwing star at Aki's headband , the throwing star , cut the band in half , returning Aki to her old self

Aki started to cry as she looked at Max " I'm sorry " with that said she ran to the space pirate ship that she was using , and got in and when she got in it she saw a bomb with a timer that just hit 0, the bomb exploded

Max looked on as the ship his old mother got in bursted in flames , one tear came escaped his right eye , he wiped it away and said into his dino bracer " Jonathan beam me up " with that said light engulfed him and when the light was gone he was back on board the time machine

Jonathan to Max " Sr, your birth mother isn't dead , for you see , then a time machine explodes , revers whoever is in it's ages , and sends them back in time , your mother , most likely 12 again , " he said as he pulled up a picture of a 12 year old girl with brawn hair " this is what she most likely looks like now "

Naruto " So that where she came form " he said making everyone look at him " Years ago , I found a 12 year old Girl alone in the woods , I asked her , what her name was , She said Yuki, Even though I know she was lied about her name , I adopted her ," he said shocking everyone

Dr.Z " YUKI IS AKI " he yelled form shock

Zander " So , Max's mom adopted him , so she could make him , her Biological son again " he said in a what the hell tone

Naruto " It looks that way " he said as he gave his one week old grandson(Kiba) back to Max

Max taking his son(Kiba) into his arms " Thanks you for watching my son , grandfather "

Naruto " It was nothing after all he is my grate grandson after all "

Max " right " with that said he walked back over to Zoe who held there one week old daughter Sakura in her arms, and using his free arm he pulled them both into his chest and he started to rub his face against Zoe , making a purring like sound as he did so

Zoe rub her face against Max , as she too started to making the same purring like sound

Ed " I once know a love like that " he said as he looked at Max and Zoe , making everyone looked at him weirdly

Jonathan " we are about to enter the space time continuum " he said as the ship flow into a worm hole into the space time continuum

Dr, Drake " this is all too weird " with that said he fainted

Naruto " when that guy faints , he really faints " he laughed out

Hinata covering her mouth as she laughed " You said it dear " she laughed out

to be continued


	45. the 40 thieves

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

on board the time machine in the control room

we see Max holding both of his one week old kits ( Kiba and Sakura ) as Zoe walks into the room, now dressed in her clothes form the show

Zoe then Walked over to Max ,Gave him a short but loving kiss upon his lips , after she broke the kiss , she took her and Max's one week old daughter( sakura) into her arms and smiled

Dr,Drake over his fainting spell " I still can't believe I missed my own daughter's wedding " he said sadly

Max " Demon's don't have weddings , Dr,Drake " he said making Dr, Drake gasp

Zoe " It's turn , I became a hanyou then Max's bit me , and I asked him to , that love bit , marked me as his mate , and that's how demon's get married " she finished for your mate(Max)

Dr,Drake out of nowhere " Well , I know I'm not at place , questing the laws of the demon world , but I do believe , Your mom , would take this better if you had a wedding, and you had a ring on your finger , Zoe "

Zoe " true " she said as Hana and Rex walked into the room

Jonathan " We're receiving a transmission form the D-Lab " he said as Reese , Rod and lura appeared on screen

Reese " DAD YOUR SAFE " she yelled to your father( Dr,Drake)

Dr, Drake around to face Reese " Yes , I'm , and Along the I got mistaken for shogun Tokugawa "

Reese " this just keeps getting weirder " she said as Dr,Z and the Alpha gang walked into the room

Rod " ha , grandpa , I hope your on your beast behaviour and not coursing trouble "

Max " Rod don't take this the wrong way , but the day your grandfather is not coursing trouble is the it snows in Hell " he said to the young boy

Dr,Z " Your once the fox is Right " he said making everyone look at him

Hana " You do know why gay that sounded right ? " he asked the mad Dr,

Dr,Z " I could it right after I said it " he said blushing form embarrassment

Reese seeing a flying dinosaur make of white light behind them " What's that thing behind you " she said making them all turn to see the pterosaur

Max " that's just the Pterosaur , She's guiding us to all of these different times"

the Pterosaur " You must move fast , the space pirates , are getting closer to the next cosmos stone "

Max " We've gotten , two of them , but the space pirates still have 3 of them "

The Pterosaur " The cosmos stone's hold all the power in the universe , if all 7 are brought together , it will be the end of all Time and Space " it said making all of them gasp as the D-lab's transmission was cut off

Jonathan " I was able to send all the data that we're gathered form all of the different time we've been to the D-lab before the signal was disconnect " he said as that where about to enter a new point in time , thanks to a womb hole made by the Pterosaur

Max " I hate to brake it to you Jonathan but , we about to be in a new time " he said as they entered to womb hole that the pterosaur had made

Jonathan after that appeared in a desert " we have a rived in Ancient Persia , in the time of traders and thieves "

* * *

meanwhile with the space pirates

we see Spectre setting in his chair all alone tell he heard some one said

? " BOSS I'M BACK FORM ARENA 51 " yelled a voice that made Specter turn around to see Gavro

Gavro " They said I was so dumb , I wasn't a danger to anyone " he said in his dumber then dirt tone

Spectre " Go to Seth, get a dinosaur , then go down to the planet and get me that Cosmos stone " he told Gavro

Gavro " Yes Sr," with that said he turned around and flow out of the room

* * *

meanwhile some where in the desert

we see a princess and her guards traveling throw the desert tell 40 Thieves over power them

the Leader of the 40 thieves walked over to the princess

the princess " Do you know who I'm "

the Leader of the thieves " Yes you , use, to be princess Zara , but now your my prisoner " he said as he grabbed the arm of the princess

Zara " You can't do this " she yelled at the thieve

the leader of the Thieves " I Zayid the leader of the 40 thieve , can do what ever I want " he said as he took the princess away

* * *

later with Gavro we see him flying throw the air

Gavro looking for something " the boss said I had to find a secret door , but if it's a secret , then who am I going to find it " with that said he saw a giant door with out door nob

Gavro " that must be it , but sens there's no nob I'll just have to knock " he said as he took out a dinosaur card " knock it down that is " he said as he put the card on to his dino card activator on his chest " Come on out Gigas " with that said a armored mutton T-Rex appeared out of nowhere

* * *

meanwhile back on board the time machine

Rex looking at his beeping Dino bracer " It's a dinosaur signal " he said as Max Zoe gave there one week old kits to Hinata and Naruto who just walked into the room

Hana " I'm going with you all this time " he said as he ran to the center of the room as Rex , Max and Zoe got there

Max " Beam us down Jonathan "

Jonathan " will do " the robot said as it hit some of the controls , making light engulf Max,Zoe,Rex, and Hana and when the light was gone they where on the ground

* * *

on the ground

we see , Max,Zoe , Rex, and Hana appear out of nowhere behind a rock looking at Gavro

Gavro who's dinosaur is trying to beat the stone door down

Gavro " I guess , when the boss said it was a secret door , he mean you need a secret word to get in " he then returned his dinosaur to it's card form and flow off, and when he was gone , Max , Zoe, Rex and Hana walked over to the giant Stone door

Hana " What ever is behind this door , he really wants it "

Rex " It has to be a cosmos stone "

Zoe " then We better find away in "

Max " your right dear, and it won't be as easy , as saying , open say's a me " after he said open say's a me the giant stone door opened shocking everyone to high hell

Zoe " that don't just work " she said form shock

Rex " how did that work just now " he said form shock

Hana " I have know idea " he said form shock

Max " Will there had to be a resin that saying became so well known " he said to them

Zoe throw the mind link that's just a way to say , that was just weird , while you kept your sexy badass demon thing 

Max Maybe , maybe not he said to his mate( Zoe) throw the mind link , as He took her hand in his and walked into the cave , with Rex and Hana right behind

and upon setting into the cave they saw the biggest thresher in the world , everywhere the eye could see , there was gold , silver , and gems of all different kinds

but Max, Zoe and Rex's dino bracer's beeped telling them that a dinosaur was some where around here and out of nowhere a Isisaurus walked into the room

Zoe " It's an isisaurus, you can tell thanks to it's exert thick neck "

Rex " and It doesn't have the space pirates symbol on it's forehead "

Hana " If it's not one of the space pirate's dino's, then who's is it "

then a young women walked out of the shadows, and stopped at the giant dinosaur front leg

Rex ran over to the girl grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her away form the dinosaur saying " You need to get away for that thing ,you could get hurt "

the girl " no Genie won't hurt anyone "

Rex " Genie" he said as he turned to look at the girl and blushed form how beautiful she was

the girl " I summoned it form a lamp so she must be a genie, you see , I was kidnapped by 40 thieves , they throw me in where and " with her story turned into a flashback

_flashback _

_the girl walking inside of the cave is what we see_

_the Girl " All of the Sultans of the world together wouldn't have a trashier as grate as this " she said as she found a lamp _

_the girl " What I beautiful lamp " she said as she picked up the lamp and rubned it as a drop of water fell into it ,the water drop hit a water dino card that was inside of the lamp , making the card fly out of the lamps and transform into a giant long neck dinosaur _

_the Girl " Don't hurt me " she said scared by her fear past when the giant licked her face " You must be the genie of the lamp " she said as her fear disappeared _

_end flashback _

the Girl " And she didn't hurt me , for I soon learned , she wasn't a giant monster but a gentle giant "

Zoe " Wow genies , thieves , all that missing his a princess "

the Girl " well I was missing Tell you found me , my name his princess Zara " she said making them all gasp

Zoe " Wow , a real princess , my names Zeo, just Zoe "

Max " and I am your husband Max , just Max "

Hana " the name's Hana Asakura , your majesty " he said as he bowled to the princess

Rex blushing " and my names...uuu"

Zoe finishing for Rex " He's trying to say his names Rex and he not normal so toughie feely " she said making Rex let go of Zara's hand blushing

Max " But don't trust him , for then I trusted him , he wel my father get kill and Left me for death for 2 years before he tried to find me " he said making Zara mad

Zara slapped Res into the cave wall , shocking eveyone but Max

Max " ha I was going to do that "

Zara " Anyone who leaves someone who trusted them for dead isn't anyone I wont to know " she said man , but then she said " Now why are you where , did you come the still this trashier " she asked

Hana " No we're where for on gem , called a cosmos stone for , you see it like the 6 other of it's kind , have a curse upon them , each stone has it's own curse , and if all 7 are in one place the world well end , so we came to get this one to stop a mad man , for getting all 7 , we have two of them hidden in a safe please , but these mad man has 3 of them , Zoe's mom , and Rex's parents as his prisoner " he said to the princess in away that she would under stand there adventure so far

Zara " Oh my , so that's why you strangers have , tails and those freaky ears " he said making them all get a ' ho could we forget to hid our ears tails ' look on there faces

Hana " your Majesty , I was born with these ears and tails "

Max " As was I "

Zoe " I got the tail and the ears when I married Max " sens you where reborn when Yuki make you her son again I'll let that lei go she said to her mate(Max) throw the mind link

Zara " Sorry , but if you weren't curse, the why do you have the ears "

Hana " we , not human where hanyous "

Zara " Hanyous ? " she asked

Max " Hanyou , means half human half demon "

Zara " what's a demon? " she asked

Max " a Demon his a creature that could very easy destroy your genie if they wonted too , "

Zara taking a step back form fear " oh..my" she said scared

Hana " Don't where we won't hurt you or Genie ,Even though , but we can still easily ,kill Genie or anything else for that mater , we won't , for we, like hole demons , don't attack anyone unless , they attacked us or our family "

Zara " thank goodness , but If you are as powerful as you say you are then show me "

Max holding his right hand out to the right " fine , foxfire blast" with that said a blast of flames fired form his hand and hit the cave wall destroying it in a second

Zara " oh my "

Hana " yes and Demons life for a very long time , hech , I'm 1000 years old myself " he said making eveyone gasp

Zara " but why you don't have a wrinkly of gray hair on you ? " she asked form shock

Hana " hanyous and demons don't get old Zara "

Zoe " it's true , that's why I had to be turned into a hanyou , when I got married to Max , it was the only way we could live together "

Zara " is there anything else I should know ? " she asked and they gave her her answer by giving her a recap of the story so far

Zara " amazing , traveling throw time , seeing who the world will change or has change , but form what you told me about the further , humans are going to kill the planet " she said sadly

Max " Over time , greed , made a hole , inside of the hearts of most humans , but some of there hearts are hole , but there are more who's aren't " he said

Zoe " that's true , Max and me hearts are hole , it's one of the reasons we're staying in Hana's time when this is all over, well that and our kits " she said blushing

Zara " Thanks , but I'm the only one in this time that I know , who doesn't have a hole in there heart made by greed , even my own father tries to sell me the the princess of king with the most gold " she said sadly and no one know what to say , to made her feel better " I wont to go with oyu all when you leave " she said shocking every

Zoe " Wait , by in the further , I read a story of a Persia princess who was discussed with her people's greed , she ran away with what , her people call 3 monsters , one had 7 tails and was silver , one had 9 tails and was brawn and the last one was pink with one tail , and form the story was the wife of the 9 tailed one "

Max " those monsters must be us "

Hana " I do believe your right , Max "

Zoe " ow course his right my Mate's never wrong about these thing " she said blushing

Zara " then It's settled , I'll be going with you all , no mater what my father wishes of me "

to be continued


	46. the 40 thieves part 2

Jboy44 " where's the other half of the 30 thieves , but you all know add one thief "

* * *

meanwhile out side the cave door

we see Gavro flying to the cave with a Chinese monk in hand

Gavro throwing the monk to the ground " No start chanting tell the door opens "

the monk scared to death " OK, pieces for all ,and all for pieces " we chanted scared

Gavro then looked back to see the door open " Well that worked fasted, Your free to go "

the scared Monk " Which way to china " he said scared

Gavro " I have know idea " with that said the scared monk ran away

* * *

meanwhile with , Zara,Hana,Rex,Genie, Max and Zoe

Max " Sens It's too dangerous , to tough the cosmos stone with our hands , the only thing to to is " he makes a hand sign " Shadow clone jutsu " with that said 20 other Maxs appeared in a puff of smoke

the real Max " My clones , will , look for it , and if one of them finds it and toughs it , tell disappear and I'll gain there memories " with that said the Max clones started to look throw the thresher, tell one of them disappeared in a puff

Max walked over to where the clone had disappeared to see the red cosmos stone setting on top of a mound of gold and silver

Max make another hand sign that make the other 19 clones disappear in a puff of smoke he then yelled to the others " I found the stone " he yelled making Zoe,Zara,Hana, and Rex ran over to him

Zoe grabbing hold of Max's hand ,Max then pulled her into his chest

Zara " Now that we're found to stone , How are we going to get it out of hear with out toughing it "

Hana grabbed the lamp at Zara's side

Zara " Ah" she said to Hana

Hana drawing his sword " I'm sorry your Majesty , but I know how to get the stone out of where " he said as he removed the top of the lamp , he then used his sword to roll the cosmos stone into the lamp he then put the lamp's top back on

Hana putting his sword away " Where's your lamp back , your majesty " he said as he handed Zara the lamp

Zara taking the lamp " Thanks you and there's no need for you to call me , your Majesty, my name is Zara, and sens I am leaving with you all I'm nolonger a princess " she said as she put the lamp back on her right hip and with that , Max hand in hand with Zoe,Genie , Rex , Hana right next to Zara headed to the cave exist , but they stopped dead in there traces when they bumped into Gavro and his Gigasuars

Gavro " Hand over the cosmos stone, or else "

Max stepping infrount of Zoe " Or else what "

Gavro taking out a card " or else , I'll use this , " he said as he put the card on his dino card activator on his chest " GO BATTLE RING " with that said with that said a energy dorm appeared around Gavro , Gigas , Hana , And Zara

Hana stepping inforunt of Zara to protect her

Gavro " This move card , makes it so , no demons can , Help you know you two " he said

Hana " you forget , I'm a demon " he said as he draw his sword with his left hand

Gavro " Yes , but You haven't fought so , you can't , so Hand over the stone "

Hana " We don't have the stone , and I can two fight " he said as he pulled out a small hand held tomb stone

Gavro looking at Zara's lamp " Ow , you hid it in the lamp "

Hana " Amidamaru " he said making a ghost come out of the small tomb stone in his hand , scaring Zara and Gavro

Hana looking at Zara " Zara , don't be scared , his a friend " he then turned his head to look at Amidamaru " read , Amidamaru " he said to his ghost

Amidamaru " I'm always ready "

Gavro "' OWWWWWWWO GHOSTTTTTTTTTt" the red alien yelled form fear

Hana put away the small tomb stone then said " Amidamaru , Spirit form " with that said , the ghost became a glowing blue ball with eyes , hair , shoulder armor plates , and a sword on both of it's sides " Into the sword " he said as he put the ghost into the sword ,

Hana's sword , become engulfed bu blue light ,his hand was now covered by a glow energy ball that had eyes ,and a red armor plate ran down form his elbow to his hand

Hana as he slashed his sword " Spirit Slash " with that said a blue energy came off of his sword , the energy blade slided right throw Gigas returning it to it's card form , as the energy dorm disappeared

Hana " Don't mess with a Shaman " he said to Gavro

Gavro " DAM IT " he yelled as he punched the cave wall , making a hole in it bigger then the fat lady's behind, but that make the hole cave start to collapse

Gavro " I'm out hear " he said as he was about to fly off , but a giant rock fell on top of him , making him go splat, as Max who's holding Zoe in his arms , Rex, Genie ,Hana , And Zara ran basted him

* * *

meanwhile with the alpha gang

we see Ed, Zander and Ursula , pulling a wooden cart filled with gold , Silver and Gems with Dr,Z on top of it

Dr,Z " We may have not found the cosmos stone , or the dinosaur , but we're not leaving empty handed " he said as , Genie ran into there line of site

Ed '' Ah It's an Isissaurs " he said , as Max who's carrying Zoe in his arms ran basted Genie

Max " You mite , wont to forget , the trashier " he said as he ran basted them

Ursula " Why so you can take it form us " she said as Hana , Rex , and Zara ran basted

Hana " No , Because the caves collapsing " he said as the cave roof started to fall down upon them making the alpha gang turn around and run like they have never ran before , as they pulled there cart of stolen trashier with them , and in there rush they knocked Zara to the ground

as soon as Zara fell to the ground Hana , and Genie turned around to help her . Hana ran to Zara , picked her up in his arms , he then disappeared and then reappeared on Genie's back ,the giant dinosaur then turned around and ran like hell , and in 5 seconds the dinosaur ran throw the exist of the cave into the light of day

Zara " Thanks for Saving me , Hana " she said " and Thanks you too Genie " she added , as she moved clover to Hana " I don't know how I'm going to repay you for saving me form the red wing monster and his beast " with that said she gave Hana a kiss on the cheek , making him blush

Rex and Amidamaru , got a say what look on there faces and said " WWWWWWWWWWWW"

to be continued


	47. Desert Heat my stlye,parents are back

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

we see Max holding Zoe in his arms , Rex , and Hana and Zara who have started to mak out on top of Genie as the door to the cave became blocked by it's collapsing roof and in between the giant rocks we see Ursula's right hand holding a necklace as the 40 thieves returned , upon hearing there Horse , Max , Zoe , Rex, Hana and Zara atop Genie hid behind behind the mountain

Zoe in Max's arms looking at Ursula's lifeless hand " Too bad the old lady didn't make it " and as soon as she said that Ursula's hand returned to life and punched the giant rocks into sand in a second and then she yelled " I'M NOT AN OLD LADY " she yelled as the 40 thieves tided her and the other members of the alpha gang up with a old long rope

Zayid pointing is sword at Dr,Z's head " It there one thing , I Zayid the leader of the 40 thieves hate more then anything it's being robbed " he said making the Alpha gang pee there pants " Now where is Zara " he asked as he put his sword to Dr,Z's neck

Dr,Z " I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT " he yelled scared to high hell as he shit his pants

Zander " He, must be talking about that girl he ran out of the cave with the demons and Rex "

Ed " Ya, that was to be who his talking about "

Zayid removing his sword form Dr,Z's neck " So Princess Zara excepted, we have to report this back to Jafar " he said as he got back on his horse tided the alpha gang's rope to his horse's hind leg and rode off with his thieves right behind him pulling the alpha gang alone with him as they all screamed more then a banshee

Rex " who's Jafar ?" he asked

Zara who just stopped making out with Hana " He's my father's royal adviser " she said as she slide down Genie's tail , with Hana right behind her

Zoe " Why would thieves be working for a royal adviser ? " she asked as she got out of Max's arms

Max " I would say , Jafar , wants to be Salton , and sens he's not part of the royal family , my guess is , He payed the thieves to kidnap Zara , and force her to marry him , so he come become Salton " he said as he pulled Zoe back into his arms

Zara " Would he really do so thing like that " she said as Hana put his hand on her shoulder

Hana " I'm not a Salton , but I would say yes " he said as his 7 silver fox tails rapped around Zara, and pulled her closer to him, making Zara blush blood red

Zara to every one else " I know my father , always tries to sell me to the highest bidder , but Jafar is far worse then my father , we have to stop what ever he is planning , and save my father , then I'll gladly leave with you all " she said asking for there help

Max " Zara , if we didn't help you, we wouldn't be half fox demons "

Zoe " My Mate is right , Zara " with that said she gave her mate(Max) a short but loving kiss upon his lips

Hana " and I may be a silver Fox hanyou , but a silver fox hanyou is still part fox demon "

Zara " Thank you all, my friends "

Max picking Zoe up in his arms " We'll make better time all together on Genie's back " with that said he jumped on to the Isissaur's back with Zoe in his arms

Hana to Zara " my I , a humble , Hanyou help, her royal haziness ,on to her Genie's back " he asked her

Zara gave him a light kiss on the cheek then said " You may " and with that said Hana picked her up in his arms and jumped on to Genie's back, with her in his arms as Genie hit Rex with her tail smacking Rex into the side of the mountain

Max into his dino bracer " Jonathan , Beam Rex up his in a coma again " and with that said light engulfed Rex and when the light was gone so was Rex

Zara " That was more amazing then I thought " she said as Genie started walking to the sultan's palace

* * *

meanwhile inside of the cave

we see a giant rock being moved by a giant hand form under it and when the giant rock was out of the way it reviled Gavro

Gavro putting his right hand on his head " Good thing my head's the hardest thing in the universe "

* * *

a little while later with , Max,Zoe,Zara and Hana

we see them riding Genie as the sun set , and when the sun was out of the sky , there was no moon , for tonight was a new moon and with the new moon Max,Zoe and Hana's tails and Ears disappeared and Hana's hair became the same color as Yoh form shaman King's as for a mater of faced Hana now look just like Yoh

Hana " I hate the new moon "

Max " You took the words right out of my mouth , Hana " he said

Zara blinking " I can't get use to looking at you all with out the tails and ears "

Zoe covering her self " I feel so naked with out my fox ears and my tail " she said blushing

Max putting his arms around his mate( Zoe) " You'll get use to it Dear " he said as he pulled her into his chest as they heard a scream form 5 miles away , making genie run like all hell and when they got to where the scream came form they saw , Rex's parents , and Zoe's mom surrounded on 3 sides( there left side, there right side and behind them ) by rock and on the 4th side was 10 of the space pirates Gel jarks

Max let go of Zoe and Jumped down form Genie's back on to the ground and then infrount of , Dr, Ancient Miss, Ancient and Miss's drake he then made some hand signs then he said

" Fire style fire ball jutsu " right after Max said that a giant fire ball shot out of Max's mouth destroying all of the Gel Jarks shocking miss Drake , and miss Ancient , and Dr, Ancient as Max turned to face them

Dr,Ancient, Miss Ancient, and Miss Drake " WHO THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT " they all asked / yelled as Zoe, Zara , and Hana finally got off of Genie's back and walked over to him

Max " Well you see" with that he gave them a recap of the story so far , in grate detail so grate that when the recap was done it was sun rise , and with the suns return , so did , Max Zoe, and Hana's fox ears and tails

Hana " It's good to have my silver hair back " he said happily as Rex's parents , and Zoe's mom fainted

Zoe " well that when better then I thought It would " she said as Max pulled her into his chest and rapped his arms and all 8 of his tails around her

Zara " Well If I was in there shoes I would have died , if I hadn't already then kidnapped by Aliens , and Taken all over time and Space as you all say " she said as she grabbed Hana's right hand making him blush

Hana " Well we've been up all night telling them what's been going on , so I think we should ether , find a cave to sleep in or push onto the sultan's palace" he said as he pulled Zara closer to him

Max " I think we should move on ahead , and have Jonathan beam up , Rex's parents and my mother-in-law " he said in a 'oh hell the in-laws are hear ' tone

Zoe " Good idea " she said as started to rub her face against Max's chest , Making a purring like sound as she did so

Max into his dino bracer " Jonathan we have , Rex's parents , and me mother-in-law ,so beam them up ," with that said , Rex's parents and Zoe's mom where engulfed by light and when it was gone so where they and with that Max pick Zoe up in his arms and upped back onto Genie's back with Zoe in his arms

Hana " Let me , princess " he said as he picked up a blushing Zara in his arms and made like Max , by jumping onto Genie's back with a blushing blood red Zara in his arms

to be continued


	48. princess in the city , my style

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

later that day we see ,Max,Zoe, Zara, and Hana riding Genie as they came upon a city

Zara pointing to the City " There is the city of Zara "

Hana " Was the city named after you or were you named after the city ?" he asked Zara

Zara " The city was named after my grate grate grandmother " she answered

Hana " What ever your Grate grate grandmother did to have a city named after her it makes her the opposite , of my grate grate grandmother , for you see my grate grate grandmother toughed my no nos when I was 5 " he said making a ' that the fucking hell' look appear on Zara,Zoe and Max's faces

Max " Hana you didn't have to share that " he said in a ' your a sick bastard ' tone

Zoe trying to change the subject " Can you go any faster Genie "

Max " Dear we can't ride into a city on top of a dinosaur " he said to his mate(Zoe)

Zoe blushing form embarrassment " right "

Zara pointing to the left of the city " There's an oasis over there , Genie can stay there "

* * *

later at the oasis we see Max,Zoe, Hana( who are all now hiding there ears and tails )and Zara, standing on the ground around Genie who's now laying down on the ground

Zara petting Genie on the head " You'll be ok , hear right Genie " and with that said Genie answered yes by licking Zara

Genie " Be safe Zara " she said , even though only Zoe, Max,and Hana understood

Zara " I wish I could understand you Genie " she said sadly

Hana " Zara , there is away for you to understand Genie , but you would need to become a Hanyou for it to word " he said to the princess

Zara " How do I become a hanyou ? " she asked

Hana " there's only to ways for a human to become a hanyou , the first ways is to be adopted by a demon of Hanyou " he answered

Zara " I see, but what is the other way ?" she asked

Hana blushing " the other ways is to be marked as a demon or Hanyou's mate , like Zoe " he said blushing blood red as he pointed to Zoe

Zara blushing redder then Hana " I see " she said embraced

Max putting an end to this " I hate to interrupt , but what's your plan " he asked out loud

Zara " We find my father and worn him that Jafar is planing some thing behind his back "

Zoe " Well then we better get going then " and with that they all walked into the city to see it over run with out of control Bandits, but what coot there eyes was a wanted poster with Zara's picture on it and the reword was 500,000 dollars in gold sliver and gems

Max " Looks like Jafar and his thieves have taken over " he said as he pulled Zoe into his arms to stop a drunk thieve form toughing her

Hana Stepping infront of Zara to stop anyone form seeing her " We beater find out what happen to the sultan , and stop Jafar fast " he said as a thieve brought a screaming women who looked like Zara but with shorter hair to the thieves' leader Zayid by force

Zayid looking at the screaming women evilly tell Zara step out form behind Hana and said

" Zayid , I'm right hear " Zara said making Zayid turn to see the princess

Zayid " Ow , there you are Zara , Jafar has a proposal for you , you just have to lessen " he said as he walked to the princess sword in hand

Hana jumping infront of Zara with his sword in hand " You keep away form her or else " he said as he pointed his Katana blade at the thief

Zayid " AHahahahahah," he laughed out " What are you going to do with that little thing " the thief added

Hana " these " with that said he slashed his sword 10 times at first it looked like he did nothing but after 5 seconds the leader of the thieves' cloths fell a part leaving him in his underpants

Zayid " why do I feel a drift " he then looked behind him to see that the back of his underpants had a h cut into them " HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT " he yelled/asked Hana , as mad as hell to see they the Zara,Hana,Max,and Zoe that ran off

Zayid to his thieves " You call yourselves bandits , go after them " he yelled to the other thieves making them run after our heroes

Zayid to 3 thieves right behind him " and you 3 go pick up my dry cleaning " he said as he stood some random men on the street's cloths he then ran off reviling the 3 thieves to be , Ed,Zander and Ursula dressed like thieves

Zander " Yes sr." he said as he walked off

Ed " you got it Boss" he said as he fallowed Zander

Ursula " Being a bandit , isn't any fun " she said as she brought up the rear

but unknown to the Alpha gang , Max,Zoe , Hana and Zara where hiding inside of a building right behind them

Zoe " Ha look it's the old lady " and with that Ursula turned around and yelled " NO ONE CALLS ME AN OLD LADY " she yelled as she ran into the building , pulling Ed and Zander by the ear all the way

Ursula as she busted into the building " WHY YOU" she see's Zoe inside of Max's arms , and that Max as a ' I'll kill you if you even yell at my mate(Zoe)' look on his face "..." was all that Ursula could say

Max " why are you 3 dressed like , Thieves "

Ed '' the thieves kidnapped Dr,Z,so now we're forced to work for them "

Zara " What's going on around hear , why are the thieves out of control "

Zander " there not out of control , there in control " he said

Ursula " It's true , Jafar , took over , and locked the sultan up in the dungeon with Dr,Z "

Zara '' that's just wrong , a Sultan , a prisoner in his own palace " she said mad

Hana put his hand on Zara's shoulder " It's ok Zara , " he said looking into her eyes

Max " I think , I just came up with a plan " he said making them all look at him,he then signaled for everyone to hurtle up and they did then Max whispered the plan to them, then they broke apart

Max " do you know the plan " Zoe,Hana,Zara,Ed,Zander,and Ursula all nod yes

* * *

a little bit later , the alpha gang holding a rope that was tided around, Max,Zoe,Zara,and Hana's wrists as Zayid walked by

Zayid taking the rope form the alpha gang " Nice work you 3 " he then walked off

Zoe looked back at the alpha gang and winked, then Ursula winked back

* * *

later in side of the sultan's palace

we see Zayid bring , Max,Zoe,Hana and Zara into the throw room to see Jafar

Jafar" Ow Zara,go.." he was unable to finish his thought thanks to Hana and Max saying

Hana as he broke the rope that was holding him, and drew his sword " Amidamaru , into the sowrd " that made his sword glow blues as an armor bleat appeared on his lower arm ,and in a second , his sword blade cut right there Zayid's neck

Max braking the rope around his wrist at the same time as Hana" fire style fireball jutsu " with that said a jet of flames came out of his mouth , and engulfed Jafar killing him in a second

Max setting Zoe free " Are you at Zoe,my love"

Zoe as soon as she was free,jumped into Max's arms ,raped her arms around his neck , as the the started to kiss

Hana " at lest the plan worked " he said as he free Zara

Zara " Yes , it's a good thing Zayid and Jafar know nothing about you hanyous "she said as she was set free

Hana Blushing " well we beast go set you father and Dr,Z free, " he said about to leave but Zara stopped him by grabbing his right arm and Saying

" I love Hana" Zara said , making Hana blush redder then blood , and it also made Max and Zoe stop making out

Hana just turned to her and said " I love you too Zara " he said as he unhid his 7 tails and fox ears

Zara as jumped into Hana's arms , and as she rapped her arms around his neck , Hana's arms and Tails rapped around her body and pulled her closer to him " I wont to be your mate Hana " Zara said as she blushed

Hana put his right hand on her face and said " you took the words right out of my mouth Zara " and with that his and Zara's lips meant in a long and loving kiss

Max making a hand sign " Shadow clone jutsu " with that said another Max appeared in a puff of smoke

Max to the clone " go free the sultan and Dr,Z " with that said the clone ran as Zara and Hana broke apart

Zoe " Zara ,Hana we have to get going " she said to them

Hana " she right Zara , we can continue this aboard the time machine " he said to Zara as he moved his fingers throw her hair

Zara blushing " right , but I wont my first time to be as a human " she said

Hana taking her right hand into his " I wouldn't have it any other way " with that they ran off with Max and Zoe

* * *

later Max,Zoe , Hana and Zara returned to Genie ,

Max used his fox demon power of fire to return Genie to her card , he then grabbed the card and gave it to Zara

Max talking into his dino bracer " beam us up and our new friend Zara up Jonathan " and with that said light engulfed them and when it was gone so where they

to be continued


	49. evil in laws & Zara's first time

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

on board the time machine we see Max,Zoe,Zara, and Hana all appear on board to hear Max and Zoe's one week old kits Kiba and Sakura crying

right a way Max and Zoe ran to there kits ,to see , Dr, Drake and Miss, Drake actually trying to kill them

Max made a hand sign and Said " Shadow clone jutsu " and with that 400 0ther Maxs appeared in a puff of smoke , the Max clones draw there swords and surrounded , Zoe's parents

Zoe crying that her parents would treat there own grandchildren " How Could you , there your grandkids and your hurting them " she yelled/ cried to her parents, Making them turn around to see a Crying a and a Army of Maxs

the real Max " I don't care if you are my in-laws , If you don't hand over my kits , I'll send you two down the hell my self " he said in a demonic tone

Dr, Drake" Zoe " Won't let you do that "he said in a cocky as all hell tone

Zoe crying " that's where you wrong , you never, You're hurting my children , what you do if grandma and grandpa , were hurting me " she yelled / Cried out making her Parents put , a shamed of acting like there grandchildren like animals but that she said next would scar them to high hell

Zoe crying so much she could no lounger see " MAX GET OUR KITS AWAY FORM THOSE MONSTER , EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM " she yelled / screamed out

the real Max " With pleasure dear " with that he disappeared reappeared behind Zoe's parents draw his sword and in one slash he cut a 3 inch deep hole in the back of there legs , making them let go of his and Zoe's kits , as they fell to the ground

Max then dropped his sword so he could coot his kits in his arms and as soon as Kiba and Sakura where in there father's arms they stopped crying , for now they know they were safe

the real Max then ran back over to Zoe and gave her there kits

the real Max " What my clones will do next is up to you , my love " he said to the still crying Zoe

Zoe looked at her parents " To think I once looked up to you " she cried out

Miss Drake " now Zoe , dear..." she started but was unable to finish

Zoe " DON'T CALL ME THAT , YOU HURT MY KITS , AND THERE YOU'RE OWN GRANDCHILDREN , I HATE YOU BOTH " she yelled making her parents cry for they know she really meant it , they made there own daughter hate them

Zoe " Clones, don't kill them , but made them wish they where dead " she cried out

Max putting his arm around his mate(Zoe) " It's ok Zoe , lets go" and with that Max and Zoe left with there now sleeping kits as the Shadow clones , started to hurt Zoe's parents so bad they wished that they were dead

* * *

later we See Max and Zoe( who's still crying ) with there kits( Kiba and Sakura) in there arms walking into the room they stayed , when the ship was recharging

Max and Zoe sat down on the bed

Max gave his mate(Zoe) a deep and loving kiss then said " it's ok Zoe my love , I'm here , just as our kits are " he said in a loving tone trying to convert her as he pulled her into his chest holding both her and there kits

Zoe holding Kiba and Sakura between them " How could they do that to them , they are there grandchildren " she cried

Max rapped all 8 of his tails around her " Zoe , this kind of thing happens all of the time , I'm sorry to say" he said making Zoe look up at him as tears ran down her face

Max " human parents in my time , do try to kill there daughters hanyou babies all of the time , in there mind , there daughter was forced to bear a demon's liter , but in reality , there daughter and the babies demon father where in love , " he said to her making her cry more ", humans think all demons and hanyous are evil , and that they are all good , but it seams just the opposite is true " he finished , he then wiped away Zoe's tears and laded her on the bed with her and there one week old kits Kiba and Sakura between them

the two baby demons smiled in there sleep form being safe in there parents arms

Zoe smiled as the last of her tears fell form her face " I'm so glade , I'm not human anymore " she said and Max pulled her and there kits closer

Max put his right hand on the back of her head and said " Dear you need your rest , you sleep , I'll watch over , our kits " he said to his mate(Zoe) in a loving tone

Zoe " I love you Max " she said as she closed her eyes

Max kissed her on the forehead and said " I love you to Zoe, my beautiful Mate" he said to his mate(Zoe) as she joined there kits in dream land

Max I will protect my family no mater what he thought as he watched over his sleeping family

* * *

meanwhile with Zara and Hana

we see Hana pin Zara the the wall of one of the bed rooms on the ship ,

Hana was in the middle of Zara's legs , and his hands grabbed on to Zara's arms holding to against the wall as he and her made out

Zara closed her eyes and blushed as she kissed Hana back , and she moaned into the kiss as she felt Hana's rock hard dick jab her her Virgina

Hana licked Zara's lips asking her entertains to the wet warm cave known as her mouth

Zara opened her mouth letting Hana's tough in as his arms moved form her arms to pants

Hana's tough fought with Zara for control , Hana's won as Zara rapped her arms around his neck

Zara moaned into the kiss once again as She felt Hana's right hand grabbed her but , and his left hand removed the sash around her wasted

the need for air made the two brake apart

Hana removed his shirt making Zara blush , he then moved his hands to Zara's pants , stuck his thumbs into her pants and pulled them down to the floor reviling her red panties as Zara removed her shirt reviling her breast sens she wasn't wearing a bra

Hana blushed at the site of Zara's size d chest , he couldn't help but stair at them

Zara started to shake form lack of convert as she blushed blood red

Hana seeing this moved his head to her right breast and started to lick and suck it's nipple making Zara moan his name, and not wanting to leave the other one untouched, he put his right hand on Zara's left breast and used his thumb to play with it's nipple, as he took Zara's right hand into his free(left)hand

Zara put the back of her left hand on her forehead and moaned Hana's name louder as she felt her nipples hardening , as she got hotter, stinkier and sweatier the more Hana did what he was doing to her

Hana by now felt Her nipples hardening so he let go of Zara's hand and moved down form her breasts to her panties leaving a trail of kiss all the way down to them , then when he came to her panties he looked up at Zara asking for permission before going any further

Zara just nodded for him to continue

Hana then returned his focus to Zara's panties , he pulled them all the way down to the ground reviling her pussy,

Zara Moaned as soon as the air hit her pussy

Hana moved his head into her pussy and started to lick it

Zara spread her legs a prat to give him more access to her pussy , and put her hands on his shoulders as she moaned his name over and over and she was loving every second of it , she felt a deep preacher building inside of her and it kept getting stranger tell she came with out warning ,releasing her juices all over Hana's face

Zara blushed blood red , and moaned as she panted for breath , after she had the first organism of her life

Hana lick all of Zara's juices up and even lick the last of it off of his lips to get every last drop, he then unzipped his pants freeing his rock hard footlong demon dick and stood up to look Zara in the eye , " You know this is going to hurt " he whispered to her in a loving tone

Zara " I know but please , fuck me hard I need it " she whispered back and with that said Hana put his hands on her hips and pulled them back as he thrusted himself into her pussy

Zara rapped her arms and legs around Hana , looking for convert in an embrace as blood gushed out of her pussy " OOOOOOOOOOOOO" she yelled/ moaned form pain and pleasure

Hana returne the embrace as he held her between himself and the wall and this was the only thing stopping Zara form falling " It's ok Zara the pain will go away" he whispered / moaned to Zara as he held himself in heaven form how tight and wet Zara's pussy was

Zara now crying " I LOVE YOU HANA" she moaned out as she thought It's so warm ,long , slippery, and big , it hurts like hell but I love it 

Hana put his right hand on the back of Zara's head and used it to pull her head into his chest , he then kissed her on the forehead, and wiped her tears away " I won't start thrusting tell your ready " he whispered to her in a loving tone

Zara crying " I'm..(moan)...Read(Gasp)(moan)..I..wont..to..fe(moan of pain)el..you..moving..around...in(moan of pleasure)side..o(Gasps for air)f..me" she screamed/moaned/cried out

Hana granting his lover(Zara)'s wish " Ok" he whispered as he started to thrust himself in and out of Zara's pussy

Zara came with out warning as soon as she felt Hana's dick moving around inside of her , but the feel of the rub made her pain turn into pleasure, so she just moaned Hana's name over and over

Hana gave one last powerful thrust as he came deep inside of Zara's womb , moaning her name as he did so

the two collapsed as there love making gushed out of Zara's pussy

Hana removed himself form Zara's pussy , rezipped his pants and moved his head to her neck and whispered into her ear " If I do mark you , It'll hurt more then what you just when throw , or you shore you want this " he said her

Zara " Yes" she moaned out and with that Hana sunk his demon fangs into Zara's neck making her seek convert in and embrace

Hana returned the embrace and Rapped all 7 of his tails around her body as she basted out form the painand after about 2 minutes later Hana Removed his fangs form her neck picked her body up in his arms , walked over to the bed ,, laded Zara on it and laded down beside her

Hana pulled her sleeping body into his arms and rapped all of his 7 tails around her , then he said " I'm sorry I hurt you my love" he said in a loving tone as he held her body lovingly, as he fell asleep

to be continued


	50. The French Conniption my style

Jboy44 " this chapter starts the 17th century ( but I'm changing to the 16th century ) Franz act "

* * *

the next day in Zara and Hana's room

we see Hana waking up only dressed in his pants to find Zara sleeping naked in his arms , but right away he saw that black fox ears had replaced her human ears and she now had a black fox tails that was rapped around his 7th tail

Hana smiled as he thought she's all my now

Zara starting to wake "That was one hell of a night " she said half asleep as she rubbed her head against Hana's chest , making a parring like sound as she did so

Hana started to rub his head against Zara's as he too made the same purring like sound

? " Zara,Hana, We need to put the cosmos stone in a safe place , so if you awake , get dressed and get us in the control room" called Max's voice form behind there door, making Zara and Hana stop what they were doing

Hana " We beast get dressed " he said as he let go of Zara and put his shirt back on as Zara got up and put her closes on , they then walked out of the room and into the control room to see , the Alpha gang,Rex bandaged ,Rex's parents, Max,Zoe with there kits in there arms , Naruto and Hinata

Zara taking the lamp form her side " The stones in the lamp" she said as she put the lamp on a table

Zoe holding her one week old daughter Sakura in her arms " Good , and Congratulation you too" she said happy for Zara and Hana's new roll as Mates

Hana pulling Zara into his arms " Thanks Zoe"

Dr, Ancient " Now then Jonathan Talk me that we're in 16th century Paris Franz " and with Zoe said

" Wow , we're in one of the most romantic city's on earth " After Zoe said that she gave a wink

* * *

meanwhile in the pairs Royal palace

we see the royal mother Maire de' Medici talking to her Cardinal Richelieu when

Goma flies throw the window and says " This eye of Gaia thing sounds like the cosmos stone to me " and with that Maire and Richelieu

Maire " What manner of demon are you " she said form fear

Richelieu " I'm calling the guards " he said as he pulled out a horn

Goma throwing a boomerang " No guards " with said as the boomerangs knocked the horn out of Richelieu's hand

Goma taking out his dino card " I'll let you pick, will I be ether be your ally or your worsted nightmare " he said as he put his dino card on his dino card activator making his armored Eocarcharia appeared out of nowhere making both Maire and Richelieu scream

Goma " Now lesson , I'm after the same thing you are , so, lets work together and we'll share it ,or will my beast have to kill you, you pick " he said as his dinosaur like out a monasteries scream

Maire " You have a deal , we'll work together , just send you monster to where ever it came form " she said scared

Goma returned his dinosaur to it's card form " Good now tell me way the stone is and I'll go get "

Maire " it's hidden inside of the wall of a building form the old region , It has to be the the Orphanage "

Goma as he flies out of the window " Thanks " and with that he flow out of site

* * *

meanwhile back on board the time machine

we see Zander giving Zara the water stone and as soon as it was in Zara's hand she glowed blue for seconds then she stopped glowing

Zara pulled out Genie's card and slashed it against the stone , making the card transform into a baby Isisaurus

the baby Isisaurus " Zara " it said happy to see Zara

Zara picked up the little dinosaur in her arms and happily said " I'm happy to see you to Genie " she said as the baby dinosaur known as Genie licked her cheek

Dr, Cretacia holding out a Dino bracer to Zara " Take this dino bracer , just put her stone inside of it and you'll be good to go " and with that said Zara put Genie down , took the dino bracer and put her stone inside of it

Zara " Thanks " she said as she strapped her new dino bracers onto her right arm

Dr, Cretacia handing Zara the move card holder " It's nothing , It's the lest I can do after all when I was 5 , a hanyou saved my life , by catching me when I fell off of a cliff " she said making everyone git a say what look on there faces

Zara just on the move card holder on her left hip and said " Well thank you all the same " and with that Hana pulled her into his arms , making her blush bright red

then Zara, Rex,Max,and Zoe's dino bracers beeped telling them that there was a dinosaur and with out saying a word , Zara,Hana,and Rex ran to the center of the room as Max and Zoe handed there one week old kits(Kiba and Sakura ) to Naruto and Hinata , they then joined Hana,Zara and Rex in the center of the room

Jonathan hitting buttons " Beaming started " he said as Zara,Hana,Max and Zoe where engulfed by light and when the light was gone they where on the ground

to see Goma using his Eocarcharia to destroy an orphanage

Zara about to transform Genie into her giant self " Dino" she was unable to finish thanks to Max cutting her off by saying

" Zara Don't ,if Genie at her full size attacks the orphanage is as good as gone , and I need to hid my and my mate(Zoe)'s tails and ears " said Max

Hana " And I have to hid our ears and tails " he said to his mate(Zara)

Rex as he turned Ace into a Card " Then looks like it's up to me and Ace" he then slashed Ace's card throw his Dino bracer as he said " Ace Show them what you're made of , Dino Slash " with that said Ace transformed into his giant dinosaur self as Max,Zoe,Hana and Zara's tails and ears disappeared

Rex Slashing a move card throw his dino bracer " Go Cyclone " with that Ace ran to the space pirates dinosaur with a Tornado around him , making a orphan with black hair turn to see them

the space pirate's dinosaur jumped out of the way Making Ace run right throw the Orphanage destroying it

the Orphan that saw them walked over to Rex and said " THIS IS YOUR FAULT , YOU AND YOUR GIANT MONSTER DESTROYED OUR HOME " he yelled as he was about to punch Rex in the head

Max stopping the Orphan " Let Me " with that said Max punched Rex in the head sending him flying throw two trees

The Orphan holding his hand out to Max " My names d'Artagnan , and what's your name "

Max shacking d'Artagnan's hand " My names Max "

to be continued


	51. the wee Musketeers my style

Jboy44 " At this point with this story almost over I would like to say thanks to all of you who have fav, Reviewed and have added this story to ther alert , for reading this story , witch is the first naruto,Inyuasha, Dinosaur king crossover ever so thanks "

* * *

upon the orphanage's destruction a young women who looked like a servant said

" If only princess Anne was hear , " the servant girl said

a nun holding a group of crying orphans " Where is she any way, Constance "

the servant girl know as Constance "She's at her uncle Duke Dumas' Chateau but sens it was built, in the old Region Richelieu and his man will most likely be heading there next, in there search for the eye of Gaia "

Max to Zoe " this Eye of Gaia has to be the next cosmos stone " he whispered to Zoe,Hana and Zara

Hana " I'm with you on that one Max "

Zoe as Max pulled her into his arms " My mate's has to be right "

Hana as Hana Pulled her into his arms " yes, and we won't have any thing to weary about sens Rex is in a coma " she said as they looked back to see an unconscious Rex being beamed up by Jonathan

Max to Constance " Constance we wish to join you on your journey "

Hana " We have our own resins for going but We mite as well travel together sens we're going to the same place "

Zoe " and besides , you Mite need backup when things get hairy "

d'Artagnan " Noway if anyone is going it's me , I'm the one who lost his home "

Constance " it's to dangerous " he said to d'Artagnan

an orphan with blond hair out of nowhere " she's right d'Artagnan , "

d'Artagnan turning to the blond orphan " Who's side are you one Athos " he yelled as a red head Orphan appeared out of nowhere and said

" Common down , d'Artagnan " said the red head

d'Artagnan to the red head " Stay out of this Porthos " he yelled

another black haired orphan out of nowhere " I agree with d'Artagnan on this "

D'Artagnan " see Aramis is with me " he said , he then looked back to see , Max,Zoe,Hana,Zara and Constance were gone

* * *

with Max,Zoe,Hana, Zara and Constance

we see Constance driving a a house drown carriage with Max,Zoe, Hana and Zara( who are no longer hiding there ears and tails )inside of the carriage ( Hana and Zara are on the right side , Max and Zoe and the left

* * *

inside of the carriage

Zara inside of Hana's arms " Ha I just nosiest , Max you grow your 9th tails " she said making everyone

Max then looked at his tails counted them to see Zara was right over night his 9th and last tail had grow " She's right , I'm a nine tailed fox " he said as he pulled Zoe into his arms

Zoe blushing " So what's the big deal about the 9th tail anyway " she asked out loud

Max answering his mate(Zoe)'s question " A hanyou with nine tails , doesn't become human , under the new moon , and neither does there mate " and with that said , he gave Zoe a short but loving kiss upon her lips

, and right after Max broke the kiss , 3 giant rocks well form the top of the mountain on to the trail infront of them , luckily , for our them all the giant rocks rolled of of the trail and out of the way

our hanyous ( Max,Zoe,Hana and Zara) hid there tails and ears and looked up to the top of the mountain to see , Aramis,d'Artagnan,Athos,and Porthos ridding houses to the mountain , to stop infrount of them

Max getting out of the carriage " Are you crazy you could have killed us "

Porthos " Sorry , we were just trying to get your attention "

Athos " we're coming with you "

d'Artagnant " You can't stop us form going with you "

Aramis " It's true "

Max " Fine " with that said Max got back into the carriage as the d'Artagnant,Athos,Arsmis and Porthos road there houses behind the carriage as they began to travel once more

* * *

later when they got to the princess Anne's uncle Duke Dumas's Chateau they came to see it's front wall destroyed

and Richelieu and his men burning the place down with the help of Gavro's Gigas

d'Artagnant " You're my now Richelieu " he said as he road off after Richelieu with Porthos ,Athos,Arsmis right after him

Max and Hana jumped out of the carriage as Zoe and Hana stepped out

Zoe as she turned Paris into a card " dear , you go help , the d'Artagnant and the other orphans , me, Pairs , Hana,Amidamaru , Zara and Genie can handle this " she said to her mate(Max)

Zara turning Genie into a card " That's right "

Zara as she slashed Genie's card throw her dino bracer " Come on out Genie , Dino slash " she said as Genie transformed into her giant self

Zoe slashing Pairs card throw her dino Bracer " Paris , show them what your made of , Dino Slash " she said as Pairs transformed into her giant self

the newly transformed Genie " You are ready Pairs "

the newly transformed Paris " I'm always ready girlfriend "

Hana " Amidamaru into the sword " he said as he put his ghost into his sword makign an armor plate appear on his arms as his blade glow blue

Max to his mate(Zoe) " Right dear " and with that he ran off after the 4 orphan boys

* * *

when Max reached d'Attagnant, he saw him ,Porthos ,Athos and Aramis on the ground , and Gavro holding the green cosmos stone ,right next to Richelieu who's holding a blue glass ball

Richelieu " Well now there's no need for this thing then " he said as he smashed the blue ball into the ground making it brake into 1000 little parts

but when the glass ball broke a ten tailed dragon demon appeared out of nowhere facing Richelieu

the dragon let out a roar that made every human in the room shit them selves, the dragon then Eat Richelieu hole

Gavro " I', out of here " he said as he flow off into the sunset

Max unhid his ears and tials as he jumped infront of d'artagnant ,Porthos , Athos, and Aramis ready to fight a demon just as strange as he is for the first time in his hanyou life

to be continued

* * *

the beginning of the end starts now


	52. Max vs the 9 tailed dragon

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

Max facing the dragon " d'Artagant,Arsmis,Athos, Prothos , What ever you do , stay behind me " he said to the four orphans

the four orphans scared of the dragon and Max's real hanyou form , just nodded as the 9 tailed dragon let out a roar , it then released a jet of black fire form it's mouth, the jet of black flames headed right for Max

Max crossing his arms " Foxfire shield " with that a shield of fire appeared before him , and when the dragon's black fire blast hit the flaming shield , it split into two, one half going to the right of Max and the fore orphans , the other one going to the left of Max and the orphans

the jet of black flames comign out of the dragons mouth showed no signs of stopping

d'Artagant " Stop protecting us and run" he yelled to Max

Arsmis " Ha, forget us"he yelled to Max

Athos " Save yourself " he yelled to Max

Prothos " Get out of here " he yelled to Max

Max looking at to the four orphan boys " I'm not going to let you four die , we're on the same side , and a fox demon never leaves a man or in this case a boy behind " he said to the four orphans behind him

d'Artagant " You mean it's like one for all and all of one " he said to Max

Max putting more chukra into his foxfire shield " Yes , and that's what it means to be a kitsune , and Kitsuen means demon fox , so don't ask " he said to d'Artagant as he thought I can't attack with out letting the orphans get hurt , I need help 

then It's a good thing I'm here son said a female voice to Max throw the mind link that all demons in a pack of family share as giant throwing star the same size as Max fly throw the Air

the giant throwing star , cut the 9 tailed dragon in the neck , making it stop breathing black fire to roar in pain , for the giant throwing star was stuck in it's neck

Max seeing an opening dropped his shield and said " Demon art, 9 tailed fire storm " with that said a giant fire ball was fired form the tips of all 9 of his tails, the 9 giant fire balls fussed together as they hit the 9 tailed dragon, destroying every atom of it's body

Max " thanks for the help mother " he said as Yuki Kitsune walked out of the shadows and into site

Yuki " It's nothing son for you see a Mother always knows when your child needs her help "

Prothos " whar's going on here " he asked

Max " well" and with that he gave the four orphans a recap of the story so far

Athos " wow " he said shocked

Arsmis " you said it " he said also shocked

Yuki " now I have a question for the four of you boys " he said to the four orphans

d'Artagant " and that would be "

Yuki " I was thinking of adopting the four of you , and I would like to know if you would like that " she said shocking the four boys

Athos " I would like that " he said drying that someone wonted to adopted him

Prothos " So would I " he said crying tears of joy as well

Arsmis crying to muck for anyone to make him out

d'Artagant hiding his tears " I would like that " and with that said Yuki made some hand signs , that made d'Artagant ,Prothos,Athos,Arsmis become engulfed by red light and when the light was gone the four ex-orphans were hanyous

d'Artagant's human ears were replaced by black fox ears and he now had a black fox tail

Athos' humans ears , were now blond fox ears , and he now had a blond fox tails swinging back and forth behind him

Prothos' now had red fox ears , instead of his human ears , and he now a red fox tails that he started to chase, as soon as he saw it

Arsmis like d'artagant now had black fox ears instead of human ears , and he now had a black fox tail

and when the transformation was done , the four boys ran over to Yuki and hugged there new mother as they cried

Yuki hugging her new sons " It's ok Mommy's here "

" MAX " yelled a female Voice we all now to Max

Max turned around to see his mate(Zoe) running to him and when she got to him , she embraced him

Max returned the embrace as she rubbed her face against his , making a purring like sound as she did so

Max " Gavro , may have the green cosmos stone , but with out the other 3 , all of time and space is still safe " and with that said he started to rub his face against his Mate(Zoe)'s making the same purring like sound as she was

* * *

meanwhile with Gavro

we see Gavro flying into his boss's office

Gavro " I have to stone , how did part to of our plan go " he said to his boss Specter

Specter walked to the left to revile his son Goma has captured , Patrick,Dr, Owen ,Reese,Rod and Laura , but the weird part was that Rod and Laura were now hanyou foxes

Specter " part two went , good ,yes " with that said he started laughing evilly

Goma looked to Gavro and then they two joined in the evil laughter

to be continued


	53. Dr,Z is Dr Drake WTF!,bad deal my style

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

a little bit later we see , Hana holding Zara's hand with Genie in her child dinosaur form right behind them , Zoe holding hands with Max , as Pairs and Chomp walked behind them,Yuki holding the hands form ,her newly adopted sons,d'Artagant,Athos,Arsmis , and Prothos as they all meant in the forest behind the know 25% destroyed Chateau

Hana " So how are we standing on the cosmos stone " he asked

Max " Gavro flow off with it , I would have stopped him but I had to deal with a 9 tailed dragon , with my mother's help that is " he said not to made his mother who was right behind him mad

Zara " well , beat Richelieu's man and Gavro's dinosaur "

Zoe " and sens we stall have 3 of the cosmos stoned , all of Time and Space is safe "

Yuki " I seams that way , but we must not forget about our enemy, history teaches us this " and with that said Max,Zoe,and Zara's Dino bracers beeped

Max " What is it Jonathan" he said into his dino bracer

Jonathan throw the dino bracer " We have an incoming transmission form the space pirates, I'll beam you all up" and with that said Hana,Zara,Max,Zoe,Yuki,d'Artagant ,Athos,Arsmis,Prothos and the dinosaur were engulfed by light and when the light was gone they were all aboard the time machine with Naruot , Hinata who is holding Max and Zoe's one week old kits (Kiba and Sakura), the alpha gang, Jonathan and the dinosaurs

Zoe and Max ran over to Naruto and Hinata

Zoe taking her one week old daughter(sakura) form Naruto " Thanks for watching them " she said to her grandparents-in-law

Naruto " It's nothing after all they are my grate grandkits "

Max just took his one week old son(Kiba) form Hinata , then he and his Mate(Zoe) then returned to the others

Jonathan hitting buttons on the ship's controls " I'm patching the transmission throw " and with that said Specter appeared on screen

Max "what do you wont Specter " he asked the space pirate

Specter " a trade your 3 cosmos stones for them " he said as he moved the camera the show , Dr ,Owen ,Reese , Patrick ,and the now hanyou Rod and Laura in side of a cage

Zoe " why the hell are Rod and Laura Hanyous " she asked form shock as Dr,Z tried to leave the room with out anyone seeing him

Max " Why don't we ask Dr,Z or Should I call you , Dr, Drake " he said looking at Dr,Z making him jump

Dr,Z " HOW DID YOU KNOW " he yelled Making a said what look appear on Zoe,Reese, Rod and Laura's faces

Max " I Have a demon's sens of smell , as soon as we got Dr,Drake back , I nosiest , his and your scents where the same , so I know right away , that you and him where the same person , "

Dr,Z " DAM YOUR DEMON SENS " he yelled

Max " I also know , that you stolid , so you could try and stoop me form marrying Zoe " he said in a mater of faked tone

Dr,Z " Well It looks like becoming a hanyou , made you smarter but with you son in your arms you can't attack me " he said full of himself

Naruto appeared behind Dr,Z and said " He can't but I can " he said as he grabbed Dr,Z making the mad Dr scream

Naruto " If you a child cover your ears , for I don't wont to hear this , Mad man's screams of Pain " with that he leave to room closed the door, Max and Zoe cover there one week old kits ears , as everyone cover there , just as Dr,Z started screaming and after a half hour , the screams not and Naruto walked back into the room with out Dr,Z

Naruto " if you don't wont to be scared for the rest of your life then ,don't go back there " and with that said everyone turned back to specter

Specter " so your cosmos stones for there lives " he said as he pointed to Reese,Dr,Owen , Patrick, Rod and Laura

every hanyou and Zander in the room said " Deal"

Specter " Good , we'll make the trade in Japan " with that said he hung up on them as the time machine fly off into a worm hole

Ed " are you all nuts" he said to all of the hanyous and Zander

Max " Ed you do remember , that the cosmos stones are the - counter parts of out stones , and if all 7 cosmos stones are together with our stones they destroy each other " he started

Zoe " So saving all of time and Space is as simple as putting our stones together and throwing them in the the cosmos stones as they come together " she finished for your mate(Max)

Ursula " but what if Specter, Goma, and or Gavro attacks , we won't beable to fight back "

Max " Seth made copies of the stones using the ships computers , so the info on how to made copies of out stones that will let us use our dinosaur is an easy thing "

Jonathan " he's right , I found the info and the copy stones will be done in 3 minutes " he said as he hit buttons on the control panel

Hana pulling Zara into his arms " and besides we don't need the stones , for we all know Demons beat dinosaur any day "

Zander " Yes , you demons do "

Chomp at Max's feet " It's true , I'm glad I don't Have to fight you guys "

Pairs at Zoe's feet " you took the words right out of my mouth"

Ace behind Jonathan " You can ask Rex , just how powerful you hanyous are with out even trying "

Genie at Zara's feet " Let's do this thing "

Spiny at Zander's feet " Let's kick those aliens back to there home planet "

Terry at Ursula's feet " we dinos don't even have to fight , our hanyou friends will take them down for good "

Tank at Ed's feet " Let's end this thing once and for all "

to be continued


	54. clash for the cosmos stones my style

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

later we see , Zander,Ed,Ursula,Rex,Hana,Zara,Max, Zoe and there dinosaurs all in a room talking about there plan

Max to the others " So you all know the plan ? " he asked as he held Zoe in his arms

Zander " After we give the space pirates the cosmos stones , one of your of your grandfather's clones will fly the ship into the cosmos stones as there fuss , " he started

Ed " with our real stones inside of it " he added

Ursula " and when our stones meet the cosmos stones , both sets of stones will , be destroyed saving all of time and space" she added

Rex " but sens we know Seth will be expecting us to do that , the space pirates will be using there dinosaurs to protect the cosmos stones , form inside of the worm hole the cosmos stones will made as they come together " he added

Hana holding Zara in his arms " and sens demon powers won't work inside of the worm hole , will use the dinosaurs on our side to take over the space pirates' ship " he continued

Zara " and as one of Max or Naruto's clones flys our ship into the cosmos stones , Jonathan will fly us our of the worm hole in the pirates' ship " she said adding to what they all have been saying

Zoe " and then it's all over " she finished as Max held her close

Max " good " he said as Jonathan walked into the room

Jonathan holding out a full set of cloned stones ans one extra clone water stone

Jonathan giving them there clone stones " these clone stones will work like the real ones , so I hope your all ready " he said as he gave out the last stone , he then walk out of the room

Terry " Let's do this thing " he said even though only the hanyous and other dinosaurs could under stand him

Tank " Let's get this over with " he said sadly thinking they weren't coming back

Spiny " We're all gonna die " he said see as there was not way there were going to win

Champ to Tank and Spiny" what's with you two I've see Max go up against things 5 times his size and he always comes out on top " he said giving them a pep talk

Pairs to Champ " If we make it out of this alive , Champ I'll mate with you " she said making Champ blush

Champ blushing red as he thought I Have to win now 

Ace in shock form what Pairs had just said " SAY WHAT " the little dinosaur yelled

Genie " I'm ready my friends " and with that said , everyone walked out of the room and ready for the fight of there lives

* * *

in side of the control room , we see Max,Zoe,Hana,Zara ,Rex , Ursula , Zander, Ed and the dinosaurs standing in the middle of the room with there 3cosmos stones safely inside of a metal box

Max holding Zoe in his arms " Jonathan beam us down " he said to the robot in control of the ship

Jonathan hitting buttons " Beaming started " he said as Max,Zoe,Hana,Zara,Rex,Ursula,Zander,Ed and the dinosaurs where engulfed by light and when the light was gone so were they

* * *

on the ground we see,Max,Zoe,Hana,Zara,Rex,Zander,Ed Ursula and the dinosaurs appear in a flash of light to face Specter who's holding his four cosmos stones , Goma, Gavro, and Seth holding , Reese,Dr, Owen ,Patrick, Rod and Laura

Specter " We'll trade at the same time , do you except those terms " he said in his as gay as hell voice

Max " fine with us " he said as he throw the metal box that held there four cosmos stones to the pirates as they sent Reese,Rod,Laura,Patrick and Dr, Owen over to them

Rod ran over to Max and grabbed hold of his future father's leg out of fear " Dad, Why did you do " Rod said as he cried form fear as to what would happen next

Max to his future son " You may have not been born yet , but you are still my son and if a kitsune can save there kits of even one kit they will , no mater the cost " he said as he embraced the crying little boy in a fatherly tone

Laura ran over to Zoe and grabbed hold of her leg crying as she did so form fear

Zoe embracing her future daughter " don't be scared me and your father have a plan " she said to Laura in a motherly tone

Reese embracing Zander form fear

Zander returning the embrace " It's ok , We're going to stop them " he said

Reese crying " I love you Zander " she cried out making everyone turn to them

Zander " I love you too Reese" and with that said he and Reese shared a long and loving kiss upon the lips , making a shocked look appear on everyone's face

Max " that's the most shocking thing that's ever happened , in all of history " he said shocked

Zoe " you said it dear " she said on the same page as your mate(Zoe) and everyone else , even the space pirates

Specter over the shock " well moving on " he said as he opened the metal box holding the other s cosmos stones , and in a second all 7 cosmos stones flow into the air making a dark version of the Pterosaur appear as did a hole in the space time continuum

Goma " you did it dad your the master of all time and Space " he said as he , his father specter , and Gavro fly into the rip in the space time continuum , at the same time as there ship was sucked into it

to be continued


	55. fate of the cosmos stones part 1

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

Max into his dino bracer " Jonathan beam us up " and with that said light engulfed , Max ,Zoe,Rod, Laura,Reese,Zander,Ed,Ursula,Hana,Zara,Dr,Owen,Patrick , Rex and the dinosaurs, and when the light was gone so where they

* * *

on board the time machine's we see Max,Zoe,Rod,Laura,Reese,Zander,Ed,Ursula,Hana,Zara,Dr,Owen, Patruck, and Rex " appear out of nowhere to see,Yuki holding her two grandkits( Max and Zoe's week old kits,Kiba and Sakura) as Max's new little brothers Prothos, Arsmis,Athos, and d'Artagant held onto there new mother(Yuki) form fear, with Naruto and Hinata right behind them

Naruto " Jonathan , start faze two of the plan now " he said ,ordering the robot who controls the ship

Jonathan hitting the ship's controls " will do " and with that the ship took off into the air and flow into the hole in the time, space continuum that was made by the cosmos stones , and as soon as they entered the hole Gavro's Gigas , Specter's armored Brontosaurus , Goma's Eocarcharia and Seth's Cryolophosaurus landed on top of the ship

Max grabbing Zoe by the hand " Rex,Zara,Zander,Ed,Ursula It's time for faze 3 of the plan " he said as he and Zoe ran off with Pairs and Champ right behind them

Hana gave Zara a short but loving kiss upon her lips and then said " Go You and Genie are need " he said to his mate(Zara)

Zara " Right" and with that she ran off with Genie right behind her

Zander to Reese " I'll be back beautiful "

Reese " you jusr come back to me " she said crying

Zander " I will" and with that said he Gave Reese a short loving kiss upon her lips , and he then ran off with Spiny right behind him

Ed , Ursula , and Rex just ran off with there dinosaurs right behind them

* * *

a little but later on top of the ship , Max Zoe,Zara,Zander,Ed,Ursula and Rex walked on the the ships, as they turned there dinosaurs into cards

Max Slashing Champs card throw his dino bracer " Dino Slash! Triceratops. roar " he said as Champ transformed into his giant dino self

Zoe Slashing Pair's card throw her dino bracer " Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus. bloom" she said as Pairs transformed into her giant dino self

Rex Slashing Ace's card throw his dino bracer " Dino Slash! Ace blow them away " he said as Ace transformed into his giant dinosaur form

Zara slashing Genie's card throw her dino bracer " Dino Slash! , Genie , she them what a girl can do " she said as Genie transformed into her giant dinosaur self

Ed Slashing Tanks card throw his alpha scanner " Alpha Slash! Tank take them down " he said as Tank transformed into his giant dino self

Zander Slashing Spiny's card throw his Alpha scanner " Alpha Slash! Spiny show them what you made of " he said as spiny changed into his giant dinosaur form

Ursula Slashing Terry's card throw his Alpha scanner " Alpha Slash! Terry , take them down " she said as Terry transformed into his giant dinosaur self

Max,Zoe,Rex,Zara,Ed,Zander,Ursula as they took out there element boosters " Element Booster Dinotechor On " they yelled as they jacket there dinotechors into there Dino bracers/ Alpha Scanners making Armor appear on there dinosaurs

the newly transformed and Armored Champ " Let's do this thing "

the newly transformed and Armored Pairs " you took the words right out of my mouth champ "

the newly transformed and Armored Ace " Let's end this thing "

the newly transformed and Armored Genie " I'm ready to wipe this freak dinosaur away "

the newly transformed and Armored Tank " I'm ready to rock "

the newly transformed and Armored Spiny " There going to be dead in the water then I'm done with them "

the newly transformed and Armored Terry " Let's make the pirates burn "

Max " Zoe my dear , you and Me will that Gigas, Zara you and Zander will take Bronto , Rex , you , Ursula , and Ed will take down Cryolophossaurus , then we'll all attack Eocarchari " he said to them as there dinosaurs faced the the space pirate dinos

Zoe " Right dear"

Rex " you still hate me don't you " he said to Max

Max " Yes" he said back

Zander to Zara " I'm ready to wash them away if you are "

Zara "I'm ready " she said back

Ed " Let's done this thing "

Ursula " let's get this thing over with all ready "

Max taking out a move card " Ultimate Thunder " he said as he slashed the move card throw his dino bracer making Champ's body become engulfed by lighting

Champ ran at Gigas as the mutton dinos activated his Spectral Lancer attack and when the too attacks mean there where evenly matched

Zoe taking out a move card " Go Ultimate leaf " she said as she slashed the move card throw her dino bracer making sword blade like leaves appear out of nowhere to spin around Pairs

Pairs then attack Gigas , making her and Champs attacks combine and the power of both dinosaur's attacks hit Gigas with so much power the mutton dinosaurs returned to it's card form

Zander and Zara taking out the same move card " Ultimate ,water " they said as they slashed the cards throw there dino bracer/ Alpha scanner making two giant wave appear out of nowhere ,

the two wave fussed into one and hit Bronto with so much power , it make the giant dinosaur transform back into a card

Rex taking out a move card " Ulitmate wind " he said as he slashed the move card throw his dino bracer making a wind storm appear around Ace

Ace then ran at the Cryolophosaurus as it fired it's Blizzard Smash attack , the two attacks hit and consoled each other out

Ed as the attacks hit " Go Ulimate Earth " he said as slashed a card throw his alpha scanner , making a Crystal ram appeared around Tank

Ursula at the same time as Ed " Go Ulimate fire " she said as she slashed a maove card throw her Alpha scanner making a barrier of Fire appear around Terry

Terry and tank then charged at the Cryolophasaurus hitting it with so much energy the cryolophasaurus transformed into back into a card

to be continued


	56. fate for the cosmos stones part 2

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

Champ , Pairs , Tank Terry, spiny ,Ace, and Genie faced Goma's Eocarchari

Max slashing a move card throw his dino bracer " Go Lighting strike "

Zoe at the same time as Max " Go Metal wing "she said as she slashed the said card throw her dino bracer

Zara slashing a card throw her dino bracer at the same time as Max and Zoe " Go aqua whip "

Rex slashing a card throw his dino bracer at the same time , Max,Zoe, and Zara did " Go Cyclone "

Ursula " Go Flame thrower " she said as she slashed the said move card throw her Alpha scanner as Max,Zoe,Zara, and Rex slashed there cards

Ed " Go Big rock roller " he said as he slashed the said move card throw his alpha scanner as the others slashed there cards

Zander " Go Hydro cutter " he said as he slashed his move card as the other's did

all 7 attacks fussed into one and hit the Eocarchari dead on making it transform into a card

Max ran over to collect the 4 mutton dinosaur cards , he then returned to Zoe's side , after that they all transformed there back into there littler selves as they ran back into the ship

* * *

a little later in side of the ships control room

we see Naruto , Hinata who are holding Max and Zoe's one week old kits Kiba and Sakura,Yuki whos holding her scared new sons ,d'Artagant ,Athos,Arsmis, and Prothos , Patrick , Dr, Owen , Reese,Rod, Laura, Hana and Mr, and Miss Ancient in side as Max , Zoe,Zara,Rex,Ursula , Zander, and Ed ran in

Max and Zoe ran over to Naruto and Hinata , to get there kits back

Naruto handing Max his one week old son Kiba " Here he is "

Max taking his sleeping one week old son " Thank you grandfather "

Hinata handing the now Sleeping baby girl( Sakura) to Zoe " Here's her daughter back"

Zoe taking her daughter " Thanks Lady Hinata "

Hinata " your welcome " she said to Zoe who was now holding her one week old daughter in her arms

Jonathan " Naruto you're need for faze 3 of the plan "

Naruto making the shadow clone jutsu hand sign " Right Shadow clone justu " and with that said another Naruto appeared in a puff of Smoke

the clone Naruto ran over to Jonathan as there ship docked with the space pirates now empty ship

Jonathan to the clone of Naruto " I already set the ships' course , all you have to do is hit the red button after I fly the space pirates' out of here " he said pointing to a red button on the control board

the clone of Naruto " I got it " and with that said Jonathan got up and ran over to the others as they all boarded the space pirates ship

* * *

on the pirates ship

we see Jonathan at the controls, Max and Zoe holding there one week old kits with there kits form the future Rod and Laura holding on to there feet,Rex being held by his parents,Hana holding Zara and Zander Holding Reese

Jonathan hitting the ships controls " We're out of here " he said as he made the pirate ship brake out form there ship , as it fly out of the hole in the space time continuum , and as they did the Naruto clone hit the red button making the ship fly into the middle of the fussing cosmos stones , making both the stones and the Cosmos stones disappear form the universe

* * *

out side of the hold in space and time we see the space pirates ship fly out as the hold spat out Zeta point and a giant metal ball they held Seth, Specter , Gavro , and Goma

the giant metal Ball was send into deep space but Zeta point landed in the ocean

* * *

meanwhile on board the space pirate's ship

Max " At last this is thing is finally over " he said as he Held Zoe with there one week old kits between them and soon there lips meant in a long and loving kiss

Champ to Pairs " Pairs you said if we made it out of this thing a live you would mate with me "

Pairs turning around " Fine lets do it right here and now " and with that said Champ started to hump Pairs Making Max and Zoe used there tails to cover Rod and Laura's eyes , as they broke there kiss ,

Zoe using her free hand to cover you one week old daughter(Sakura)'s eyes " Have some class Pairs " she said blushing

Max covering his one week old son(Kiba)'s eyes " You took the words right out of my mouth Dear " he said agreeing with his mate(Zoe)

Yuki using her tails to cover d'Artagant Athos , Arsmis and Prothos's eyes " You said "

Ace crying at the site of Pairs having Sex with Champ " you are a lucky bastard champ "

Genie to spiny " Spiny why do we do that " she said making Spiny blush

Spiny Blushing " Ok" and with that said the Spinasaurs started to hump the Isisasaurs

Reese Whispered some think into Zander's ears Making him Blush the tow then walked out of the room hand in hand

Dr, Owen on his knees before Ursula holding a ring in his hand " miss Ursula will you marry me " he asked

Ursula " Yes I will Marry you " she said shocking everyone

Ed " and I thought Zander and Reese being a couple was shocking "he said shocked

Rex " you said it " he said also in shocked

to be continued

* * *

Jboy44 " Well there's only one chapter left , so come back next time for the Alpha gang , Dr, Owen ,Patrick, Rod, Laura and Reese's good byes and the epilogue"


	57. good byes and the epilogue

Jboy44 " here's the last chapter everyone so enjoy "

* * *

Later in fount of the hidden demon village gates

we see Rex in his parents arms ,Jaden, Blair,Nightfang and Meena who's now holding her and nightfangs twin pups in her arms ,Raln,Konohamaru, Silver and Kitty who are holding her new born pups/kittens , they had cat ears and wolf tails, Reese in siad of Zander's arms ,Naruto holding hinata in his arms ,Dr,Owen with Ursula in his arms,Ed,Patrick, Zara being held by Hana,Max holding Zoe and there kits ( Kiba , Sakura , Rod and Laura )in his arms , Yuki holding on to d'Artagnan ,Athos,Porthos and , Aramis saying there good byes

Dr, Ancient " thanks for letting us put Zeta point in the middle of you village's lake , " he said yo Yuki

Yuk i" it's nothing but now we show take a picture sens this is the last time we going to be seeing each other for a while " she said as she took out a camera

Miss , Ancient " Good idea " and with that said everyone got in place

Naruto making the shadow clone hand sign " Shadow clone jutsu " and with that said another Naruto appeared in a puff if smoke

the clone Naruto took the camera

the clone Naruto about to take the picture " everyone say hanyou "

everyone " HANYOU" they yelled as the naruto clone took the picture

the naruto clone gave Yuki the camera the clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke

Zoe to Reese " well I guess this is goodbye for now and when we meat a again I'll be your big sister " she said happily

Reese " I know " she said under her breath " but I'll be going with Zander to his time " she added

Dr,Owen " Just as I'm going with Ursula "

Patrick " I'm ready for the future " he said excited

and with that they all said there good byes and everyone took a copy of the picture that they just took

then Patrick Zander, Reese, Ursula,Dr,Owen , Rex and his parents ,left in the space pirate's ship

* * *

5 years later

we see Max standing in the demonkage's office now wearing a saga coat over his normal outfit looking at the picture that was taken 5 years ago as he looked out of the window

Max thinking so many things have changed , Meena and Night fang now have10 pups and there learned the hard why that 1 out of 10 of there pups wouls be born like Night fang , no human form that little pup is stuck in the body of a wolf but unlike his father under the new moon his' human the little wolf demon's name is Night fang jr 

Max thinking **my mother stepped down as demonkage so now I'm the new demonkage the leader of my home the hidden demon village to last place on earth that dinosaurs live and my kit's Kiba and Sakure have started school and me and my mate(Zoe) became the parents of a new set of kits just 3 years ago**

Max now looking at a picture of his two youngest kits one boy and one girl the boy had black hair , a black tail and black ears just like the girl but the boy had a mark on his arm that looked like a dragon's tail

Max thinking the mark on his arms is the mark of the crimson dragon his a signer and destined to save the world but he won't be as big a hero like his old man tell he saves all of space and time he thought smiling

Max turned around to his desk that was once his mother's that now had a pile of papers on it , he picked one up and red it to find out it was form the Yuki-clan , the clan started by Jaden and Blair when they had there first born son Kalin , funny how Kalin, my youngest son and Silver and Kitty's son Jack are friends  Max thought at the end as he put the paper down and grabbed another one

Max read the new paper to learn the Kitty and Silver's son Jack now had the crimson dragon mark of the wings

Max now signers in my village who would have ever thought he thought as a dog demon opened his office door

the dog demon " Sr, your mate's here to see you "

Max " send her in " Max said as his mate(Zoe) dressed in pink kimono holding her and Max's 2 year old and youngest son who has Yusei's hair style walked into the room

Max walked over to his mate(Zoe) and gave her a short but loving kiss upon her lips

Max's youngest son " daddy " he said as he jumped out of his mother(Zoe)'s arms and onto Max

Max catching his son into his arms " that's my boy " he said happily

the little hanyou " Daddy ?" he asked

Max " what is it son " he asked his son

the little hanyou " When I grow up I wont to be a hero like you " he said happily

Max patting his son on the head " don't where you will be a hero Yusei " he said calling his son by his name

Yusei " but will I be a hero like you ? " he asked

Max " no" he said making his son smile turn upside down " You'll be a beater hero then me " he added Making his son smile again

Zoe laughed happily as she blushed a bit and soon Max and Zoe's lips meet in a long and loving kiss

Max and Zoe having a flash back of ever thing that's happened , form finding the dinosaurs to Max's becoming a hanyou to this very day Life may take so weird turn but if you work for it ,you will have a happy ending like ours both Max and Zoe thought as they kissed

**THE END **

* * *

Jboy44 " It's been a good year writing this story and now it;s over on the very day it started , and too all of the fans of this story in 3 mouths I'll be posting a sequel with Max and Zoe's son Yusei as the main character see you all then, I'll add sequel is out to the story's summary when the sequel's done , tell then stay gold . bang " and with then I left this story to history


End file.
